Lost In Translation
by St. Minority
Summary: After sailing to World's End, Barbossa reaps the rewards. Will Jack be able to recover? Sparbossa, JackOCs, JackWill, JackGroves, WillElizabeth, Tia Dalma, James, the usual. WIP. A lot of rape, violence,torture, language, hair cutting, rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost in Translation  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Barbossa, Jack/OCs, Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Gibbs, crew  
**Warning:** Rape, violence/torture, language  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC; all belongs to Elliott, Rossio, etc.  
**Summary:** After saling to World's End, Barbossa reaps the rewards

**Part One**

Jack was never one to refuse the use of his charms. There was hardly a time when a person would resist him when he dangled his sexuality in front of any man or woman.

This time was somewhat different, however. He did not wield his attractiveness as a weapon willingly, and the purpose behind it was for something he did not care for. He despised it.

He breathed heavily as he lay on the bed, glistening in the candlelight from the perspiration on his body. The being next to him was recovering from the exertion as well.

Jack was the first to get up, and he began putting on his clothes with slightly trembling fingers. The other male followed suit and voiced quietly, "C'était bon."

The black haired pirate smiled seductively. "C'était _très_ bon."

"Vous étiez incroyable."

"Pas aussi mauvais vous-même. Première fois?"

The shy reply was "Oui," making Jack's smile broader for a brief moment.

The lad could not be more than twenty in years, bringing Sparrow to feel a most foreign emotion. He detested himself for what he was about to do and had a furious rage welling inside of him for the person who forced him into this situation.

His slender fingers found their way to his pistol and he acted quicker than his mind could comprehend.

The captain laughed wickedly as his prisoner was brought aboard roughly by two large crewmen. They flung the man to the deck and Barbossa descended from the helm to where he was sprawled.

"Get up and come with me."

Jack leisurely got to his feet and followed his former first mate into the cabin. His anger flourished as Barbossa simply regarded him casually; a grin prying at the edges of his lips. Sparrow's amber eyes were fraught with indignation. He stood firmly in place when Barbossa moved closer.

"Where be it, Jack?"

"North; on an island off the eastern coast of New Providence. It's in an abandoned church overgrown with weeds."

"Now you see Jack, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The captain's hand reached out to caress the younger man's cheek. "None of the crew could get that close to him to obtain the location. But you……you are gifted in the ways of deceivin' - hidden behind a handsome face."

Sparrow attempted to ignore the unwelcoming, stroking touch on his neck. "Why did you have me kill him? He was merely a lad, fresh to the sea life – he would've done you no harm."

"I know that." Barbossa's grin widened wickedly.

Jack snarled, snatched the malevolent pirate's wrist, and held it strongly before him. In a second, the barrel of a pistol was shoved beneath his chin and cocked. The men's eyes locked on one another's in a cold stare. Neither broke it as Sparrow started to release his grip slowly.

"Bâtard sanglant et inhumain," Jack growled. "Je vous inciterai à souffrir."

"You think it's wise to threaten me? As always, your words cause more trouble for ya than for the better. How old was the boy?"

"Vingt ans."

"Then it be twenty lashes for ye now."

"Allez à l'enfer," Jack spat.

Barbossa chuckled, turned Sparrow around roughly, and shoved him out the door.

* * *

**Part Two**

Wrists squirmed in an attempt to be free, but settled after realizing it was of no use. At least the ropes were not so tight anymore.

The being that was bound to the chair rested back and coughed harshly. Red liquid trickled out of his mouth, over his swollen and busted lip to his chin, and dribbled onto his chest. He was sure the previous blow had knocked a tooth free, but he did not find one to spit out. His mouth was slacked open to let air pass into his lungs as he breathed raggedly. Blood still leaked from his nose and the cuts on his cheeks and forehead. His left eye was surrounded by black and purple bruising that made it puffy; almost causing his eyelid to be sealed shut. Even though most of the strikes were focused on his face, there was the occasional punch to his abdomen that would make him double over; gasping for breath.

He lowered his head, allowing more blood to escape his mouth. He had lasted thirty minutes or so by his figuring and was utterly exhausted.

"You let him go! You were _not_ to be _just_ his whore! You were to _kill_ him, you pathetic ingrate!"

Jack stole a glance upward to see Barbossa's furious countenance. "I told you where it is. Can't that suffice?" he replied hoarsely.

Barbossa backhanded him forcefully. "Of course it can't! It'll be heavily guarded now that he's surely gone to alert his crew."

Sparrow's bottom jaw moved side to side to help dull the impact. "The possibility of a fight has never hindered your pursuit of plunder in the past."

The captain smirked and growled, "You're right. I should look at this as a window of opportunity, should I not? I'll kill 'im myself and your insubordination will have been in vain."

He began to walk about slowly in a circle around Jack; his hands gliding over the other pirate's shoulders, neck, and hair.

"I have an idea as to why you let him run. It be a fairly accurate one, I believe."

"Do tell."

"He was young an' handsome – just like that French lad you still regret."

"Shut up," Jack hissed dangerously as he met Barbossa's eyes and clenched his teeth.

"What was so special about him, Jack?"

"Shut up!"

"Was it because he reminded you of that Turner lad? And that in turn would lead you to remember the rest of your former crew shrinking away in the distance?"

Jack swallowed and started to breathe faster, but said nothing.

"I knew sailin' to World's End would be most profitable to me. They came to save ya, but it turned out they would be the ones needin' rescuin'. Curious how things turn out……I've got you, the meddlin' miscreants are dead on some island, and I'm captain of the ship _you_ lost. Feels just like old times, doesn't it, Jack?"

"How _did_ you get the Pearl?"

"Jones could not refuse such a request."

"Ah, so you've sold your soul then, eh?"

"Hardly. Davy Jones and I are men who are feared and not ones to fear others. He knows better than to make such an agreement like that with me. Now-" He came before his captive and knelt in front of him. "-seeing as you _are_ on _my_ ship, I suggest you start addressin' me as Captain."

"I'll not call the likes of you by that title."

"I think it would be in your best interest to do so."

"Nothing could _ever_ make me call you that, you treacherous leech."

"Oh, I doubt that. There are ways to make a man do what you want. You've learned a few already. I suppose they just need to be stricter and _much_ harsher."

Barbossa began to laugh but stopped immediately after Jack spat on his face. An ominous scowl became his expression, and Sparrow readied himself. The fist powerfully hit Jack's right cheekbone and fractured it upon contact. The man bit his lip in an attempt to smother the cry of pain he emitted.

Working quickly from his new eruption of anger, Barbossa untied Jack, hoisted him to his feet, and stripped the younger male from the waist up. Jack gave no fight, and let his captor drag him out to the deck.

"Bo'sun!" Barbossa shouted.

"Captain."

"Take this filthy wretch and give 'im _thirty_ this time." He tossed Jack to the large man and snarled, "You keep upping the count for yourself. They say forty is enough to kill. Better watch it."

Two crewmembers fixed Jack's wrists to one of the ratlines and retreated as the Bo'sun snapped the whip at the ground. Jack jumped slightly and prepared for the punishment.

"Let the caged bird coo," Barbossa stated loudly. The crew laughed in response.

After several slices of the cat across his back, the Sparrow started to sing his sorrowed song.

* * *

**Part Three**

The water undulated in the gentle breeze beneath the crystal clear Caribbean night. The moon illuminated the black sea as it rustled quietly. A small, refreshing spray occasionally dampened his face as he gazed distantly at it. There was a decently sized fire burning behind him that they had been able to produce. There was casual conversation happening, but he had sought solitude for the moment and cared less for what was being said.

The sound of sand beneath walking feet made him sigh in disappointment. He had a guess as to who it was, and it was the last person he wanted to see. He glanced up to confirm it and returned his eyes back toward the ocean. Elizabeth sat beside him and looked upon nature's calm as she waited to find if he would speak first, or if she should.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Will finally voiced.

"It is…….Will, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "We were doomed to fail. We should've known he'd betray us."

"But we did what we set out to do. Jack's alive-"

"And now he's held prisoner on his own ship. He might as well have been better off where we found him."

"Why did Barbossa keep Jack? Why does he hate him so much?"

"There's been such talk sayin' Barbossa dislikes him because he became a captain so young and is generally well-liked by any crew he's in charge of." Will and Elizabeth turned to see Gibbs sitting next to her. He continued on, "See, Jack is rather approachable and governs his ship in a more…….laid-back way so to speak. Barbossa, well, he believes in captaining by fear; making most of his crew afraid to say more than one word to him."

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Is he jealous of Jack?"

"Well, that's a question for the ages. I can't rightly say, but I do have one idea as to why Jack isn't here with us now."

The young blacksmith gave him a quizzical look, wanting him to go on.

"How many times has Jack escaped off an island after being marooned?"

"Twice," Elizabeth muttered.

"Aye. Two times too many. He probably wants to see Jack suffer in front of him with no chance of escapin' this time since he's gotten out of every death sentence he's ever found himself in."

Elizabeth's expression was gloomy, yet vaguely determined. "Then we have to do something."

"Unless you have some sort of genius plan to get off this island, lass, Jack has to survive the Devil himself."

Gibbs stood and treaded off to return to the rest of the crew. Will and Elizabeth remained silent for a short period before she spoke again.

"There has to be a way."

Will shook his head and snickered. "Why don't you just marry _him?"_

"Who?" she questioned, innocently confused.

"I saw you kiss him before he went down with the _Pearl_ and I saw how you looked at him when we got him back."

"I don't know what look you're talking about."

"Yes…..you do. Everything I've ever done has been for you, but you don't see that. You're after some other man, some other _life_ entirely…..I cannot give you what you want. I'm done."

"Will-"

He got up and retreated to the circle of men around the fire. Elizabeth stayed and stared with troubled eyes at the tranquil waters once more. She shivered as if cold, trying to make sense and soak in Will's words.

* * *

**Part Four**

**  
**As soon as the bonds were untied, his knees gave out and he collapsed to the deck with a thud. He landed on his stomach, almost completely motionless. A crewmember brought forward a bucket of saltwater and poured it onto Jack's raw, horridly marred back. The pirate cried out and attempted to scramble away. The sturdy sole of a boot stepped onto his back, pressing him to lie flat. Jack yelped through his uneven breaths.

"Thirty looks good on ya, Jack," Barbossa observed above him. "Feelin' tired yet?"

Sparrow coughed roughly. After he regained some strength, he cocked his head and weakly whispered, "No."

Barbossa pushed his foot down harder. Jack whimpered in response. "I couldn't hear ya."

Jack licked his lips and spoke louder, "No." He knew it was probably not one of the smartest replies, but he did not want Barbossa thinking him helpless and cowardly. Not now.

"A fine answer."

The captain lifted Jack to his feet, took hold of his wrist, and strongly pulled him to his quarters. Once they were inside, the door was shut, and Jack was hurled against the nearest wall. His legs quaked tremendously, but he was determined to stay standing. He winced visibly upon impact, despite his attempts to contain it. Blood continued to leak from the wounds on his face and even more so on his back, making Barbossa thrilled to see.

Before he knew it, Barbossa was right in front of him with a devilish grin and amusement in his eyes. They were so close; Jack could feel the scoundrel's warm exhales on his already perspiring skin. A hand gripped Sparrow's chin firmly to force the long-haired pirate to look at him directly. Jack could only see the captain successfully with his right eye, for his left had swelled more, making it unable to open.

Fury pulsed through Sparrow's veins. His chest heaved up and down as he panted, and Barbossa's gaze focused on the area for a brief period before flickering over the rest of Jack's being. When he met the younger man's defiant stare once more, he chuckled quietly.

"Jack…..Jack…..You always belonged to this ship," he stated venomously. "Now, you belong to her and to me."

His knee went between Sparrow's thighs and pushed upward gently. Jack made a sound of protest at the pressure applied to his sensitive area. He shifted to try to get free, but Barbossa held him securely in place.

Barbossa tilted and turned Jack's head, then let his lips ghost over the male's jaw. Jack swallowed; his breathing increased rapidly. At last the captain put them to Sparrow's own lips for a tender kiss.

It did not last long.

With great speed, Sparrow pushed his captor from him and scurried toward the other side of the room. He did not make it far, however. Barbossa's fingers clasped around his arm, turned him to face him, and moved both his hands to the sides of Jack's torso. Sharp fingernails dug brutally into the incredibly torn flesh of Sparrow's back. Jack's spine arched in an effort to break away from what felt like knives, and his mouth opened as he practically screamed from the agony, but he was hurriedly muffled when Barbossa kissed him viciously. Their forms were pressed tightly against one another's as the nails continued to bore into the tender injuries. Jack's oral cavity was being aggressively copulated by a hot tongue. It made it drastically worse due to the fact that he was already finding it extremely difficult to breathe from the overwhelming distress he suffered from his ripped back. He struggled frantically like a mouse in the talons of an owl, scorned tears trickling helplessly from his eyes.

Barbossa broke contact and threw Jack to the floor. Jack landed with a soft whine. He started to crawl slowly away until he dropped to the hard surface just mere feet from where he began. He longed to be rendered unconscious, even _death;_ anything except having to be aware of what was occurring.

The captain took a fistful of his victim's dark brown locks and kept hold as he treaded toward the bed. A vague noise escaped Jack's lips, and he followed as quickly as he could on the floor. When they reached the destination, Barbossa lifted Sparrow and tossed him onto the piece of furniture. Sparrow was divested of his clothing from the waist down within seconds, leaving him to lie wholly naked before his former first mate. He had never felt so vulnerable, so barren. His body shrieked for solace and trembled involuntarily.

It was not long until Barbossa had shed the last of his clothes. Without a word, he turned Jack over to lie on his stomach. Jack's heart pounded in his chest. He desperately wished to be knocked out, to not have to endure the exploitation of his body for the entertainment of a sadistic man.

He braced himself on his hands as his hips were hoisted upward. Barbossa penetrated him powerfully without warning, making him wail in misery and shame. The lust-driven captain provided no scrap of mercy to Jack's beaten frame as he thrust in and out of him barbarically. Jack's fingers clutched the bed linens like they were a life-line. He allowed small whimpers to come from his parted lips that mixed with the low grunting above him. The area spun around him when he tried to focus, and his vision became terribly blurry.

Soon, it all changed to black and Sparrow passed out.

* * *

**Part Five**

A husky groan came from Jack as the haziness of sleep faded, bringing on the excruciating aches and stings of his wounds. He slid a slightly tremulous hand to the side, breathing a sigh of relief when it touched nothing other than the bed linens. His eyelids opened leisurely, permitting his exhausted, brown orbs to gaze about the area. The sunlight made him squint from its harshness, but he was able to discern that no one was with him.

"Thank Jesus for that," he whispered.

He grimaced as a wave of pain came over him as he attempted to lift himself up. His arms were too weak; they shook horribly before giving out, collapsing him to the bed. It was a simple action, yet it had made him breathe heavily from the exertion. He closed his eyes, waited a brief period to regain strength, and tried once more. The result was the same.

"Damn it," he muttered irately. "Come on. One more go."

"Still lyin' lazily in bed, I see."

The gruff voice rendered Jack entirely motionless. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and pounded in his ears. The footsteps that drew nearer made him tremble, and he detested the small bit of fear that welled within him.

Barbossa knelt beside the bed and stared at the extremely beaten countenance of the wearied pirate.

"I don't quite fancy ya lyin' here like this," he stated with a malicious grin. "About time to get up, don't ye think?"

"What's it to you? Surely you'll just be confining me here later. Why bother?"

"Wouldn't be fair to the crew, ya see. They enjoy watchin' a pretty thing like you wanderin' the deck as they work. I certainly can't deny them any satisfaction that may be had." He laughed at the horror that flashed in Jack's eyes and stood. "I suggest ye get up now and be out on deck in five minutes. Elseways, I'll toss ya to them myself."

Jack waited until the captain was gone before trying his endeavor again. This time, he persevered through the torment and got to a sitting position. The next daunting task was getting dressed. He concluded that just his shirt and breeches would do.

Though it was a tremendous struggle, he succeeded in making it to the double doors to exit before his five minute limit was reached.

The air was refreshing, yet the sun still had the awful ability to make his eyes squint and water because of its brightness. They adjusted in a minute or so, and he limped out of the cabin. His visage continued to wince from the soreness of his whole backside even when he tried to conceal it. He was only permitted to travel to the end of the staircase before a crewman treaded to him and placed his wrists in handcuffs.

"Captain's orders," the man said cantankerously.

As the crew member walked off, Jack glared and stated coldly, "Thank you."

He gazed up to the helm and began ascending the stairs after he noticed the person he wished to speak with was there. Posture straight, head high, and shoulders back, Jack stood next to the captain, who was occupied with writing down the coordinates from the unique compass. Jack's eye twitched agitatedly, for no longer was it in his possession.

"What are your plans for me durin' the day?" he inquired blandly. "Apparently you don't like me cooped up in your room."

Barbossa raised himself to full height and turned to the younger man. "It be not for me to decide, Jack."

"What are you implyin', Hector?" He said the name with incredible disdain, knowing how much the other man hated being addressed with it. A tiny smirk pried at his lips from seeing the anger flare in Barbossa's eyes.

"It's a free day for them. After today, they'll have to pay with a single piece of their own swag to do what they desire to do."

"And this is relevant to me how?"

"As I said, Jack. Grace the deck with your presence. That's all ya need to know."

Sparrow scrutinized the man's expression to gain a better understanding, but it revealed nothing. He sighed and descended to the deck. It was no more than four steps that he went before a number of the men started to surround him. He glanced from one leering face to another, gradually comprehending what they were after.

Quickly, he began racing toward the bow. In seconds, a hand snatched a portion of his hair, snapping his head up and making him yelp. With unbelievable strength, he was slammed against the rough wood of the ship's main deck. There was no chance of bolting away; greedy fingers and hands were probing, groping, restraining. He thrashed about as his shirt was hoisted up over his head, gathering at his wrists. Coos and lewd comments filled his ears, along with the throbbing of his heartbeat. His breeches were undone and pulled off viciously. Someone grabbed his leg and began to drag him to the center of the area. He moved onto his stomach and attempted to dash away. The action simply made his fingertips burn from the friction created by the wood, for he was still being pulled farther.

Once satisfied with the location, he was forced to his knees, and without warning, a man shoved his large erection into his mouth. Frenziedly, he pushed on the male's hips and jerked back, but a firm grip was placed on the top of his skull; it prevented him from moving. When he did not comply, a swift knee collided with his abdomen. It robbed him of breath.

There was nothing he could do other than give in to pleasuring the crewmate.

As his cheeks hollowed and the muscles of his throat went to work, the crowd shouted wildly from the entertainment. His eyelids were open to slits, and he desperately tried to drown out everything around him. It would do no good to be wounded more than he already was from the degrading names they yelled, he thought.

His tongue occasionally licked about the tip and around the hard length; he hoped it would bring the male to climax quickly. After what seemed like a long period, a shudder went through the man, and he hurriedly withdrew from Jack's oral cavity. Jack closed his eyes and pursed his lips as the white liquid bathed his face. He resigned himself to do nothing. A stabbing pain went through his chest; his pride was dwindling rapidly.

No time was wasted before he collapsed on his back as a different man mounted him. His slender legs were parted and lifted as the male settled into position. Brutally, the crewman penetrated Jack's battered body. Jack arched upward, and a pitiful wail came from him followed by a noisy hiss. His shackled wrists were held securely above his head. The pressure applied from the coarse wood onto the tender lashes on his back caused him to whimper and moan wretchedly.

The male thrust in and out of him with unbearable power. Sparrow gritted his teeth and uttered curse words to himself from the tears forming in his eyes. When the first droplet trickled from his bruised eye to his hair, the crew erupted into laughter. A few men who had found the sight of maltreatment arousing without even touching the victimized pirate moved to stand over him as they reached orgasm. The results cascaded onto Jack's thin frame – onto his torso, neck, and visage – making him squirm from the violation.

Jack felt the warm ejaculation of the man on top of him within his body. Another man was soon upon him, defiling him cruelly. From behind the mob, a low chuckle reached Sparrow's ears. His eyelids fluttered open and he searched frenziedly for the captain. Within seconds, he locked his stare with Barbossa's; rage, pain, humiliation, and the faintest hint of pleading were conveyed in Jack's gaze. Barbossa laughed at this. He shook his head and remained where he was to witness the abuse, providing his former captain with no aid or mercy.

Jack was drenched with sweat. He panted weightily; soft whimpers sounded from his throat. To the depraved gathering, it was gorgeous music to their ears. A loud cry came from him when the male on him gave an immensely forceful thrust. He was silenced by hungry lips that crashed against his. An eager tongue pushed its way into his mouth and explored the territory. Jack's wrists twisted in their confines, and he trembled incessantly.

As each member of the crew took their turn fornicating with the prisoner, ravenous hands molested him relentlessly; no portion of his body went untouched.

When the fifteen men had at last satiated their lust, they disbanded casually. Jack lay quivering where he was. His head was spinning and his vision was unclear due to the tears that escaped freely. His entire being was on fire; not simply from the blazing sun, but from the aftermath of the exploitation. The anguish was abundant, making him whine almost inaudibly from the suffering. He was paralyzed. It was too taxing to move even an inch.

A violent kick to his side made him curl up and cough weakly.

"Ya can't stay lyin' in the middle of the deck," Barbossa said sardonically from above. "You'll only get in the way."

Jack spat out the semen that had leaked into his mouth. "Where do you propose I go then?" he asked breathlessly, yet with all the conviction he could gather. It was not much.

"Off to the side. Who knows if they'll want another fuck from ya?"

He laughed and strolled up to the helm. Slowly, Sparrow crawled to the ship's railing and slumped down beside a canon. He lowered his shirt and wiped his face clean of the men's milky substances. The rest of the creamy fluid that clung to his skin mixed with his perspiration and slid down his slim frame. The thought of it ridding him of the sheer vulnerability and helplessness he felt came to mind when a few droplets sprinkled onto the deck; the mortification would be washed away. Wearily, he gazed at the spot where he had been minutes ago, seeing a small pool of blood and semen that remained. He snickered, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes.

"A filthy whore aboard me own ship," he said in a raspy voice. "After what's been done and what's to come, no one had better come to save me. I'm certainly not worth it now."

* * *

**Part Six**

Chocolate eyes stared ravenously at the captain's plate. A small slab of meat, bread, wine, and of course, a green apple adorned it. His stomach voiced its misery as Barbossa leisurely consumed his dinner. How long had it been since a decent meal? He was not sure. The taste of stale, slightly molded bread was becoming revolting, and there was never enough water provided to omit the dryness left in his mouth. It hurt – being so famished and being pushed closer and closer to his physical limit every day. Soothingly, he rubbed his abdomen, hoping to assuage the pain of emptiness.

Dare he ask? No, that would most likely cause him more distress. It would be another punishment that he would not be able to handle, especially after the gang rape and beatings that had occurred earlier that day. Then again, surely Barbossa did not want his captive losing strength quite so soon; it would remove a large portion of the enjoyment the men had when maltreating him. The struggle was a turn on, and Jack knew it.

Longingly, he gazed with wide eyes at the juice that had wept from the apple and onto the brown, scraggly beard. He licked his lips and moved to the edge of his seat. The other man was too far across the table for him to try and steal anything. An apple – a simple firm, succulent, delicious apple – would send him into a spasm of ecstasy. He winced at the clenching of his stomach. This was another torture, he thought. A necessity of life was right before him, but he was not allowed to indulge in it.

Barbossa grinned devilishly from the engrossed expression on Jack's face as he bit into the fruit for the last time. He dropped the core onto the dish absentmindedly and gulped down a sizeable amount of wine. He chuckled at the almost inaudible whimper that came from Jack's slightly opened mouth.

"Ya hungry, Jack?" he inquired casually.

"Y-Yes," Jack spoke intensely softly.

The captain stood and walked the plate over to Sparrow. The sight up close made Jack almost weep from its beauty. It was not much by any means – only the remains of what Barbossa had not eaten – but there was enough meat left on the bone for a couple of bites, a slice of seasoned bread, and a little more that could be extracted from the devoured apple.

"Have that," Barbossa said and stalked into the adjacent room.

Jack closed his eyes, muttered words of thankfulness, and attacked the food like a vulture.

* * *

Several minutes after he had finished the pathetic dinner, he crept cautiously toward the bedroom. He peered around the corner before fully entering. Barbossa stood, observing scrupulously as Jack came nearer. An abrupt feeling of trepidation filled the younger man from noticing the captain was dressed in only his shirt and breeches. He hurriedly brushed the apprehension aside, attempting to show confidence instead of hesitation.

"Thank you for that," he stated quietly.

"Ye know it comes at a price, Jack. This time, you're the one payin'."

The aching sensation in his chest made his expression morph into one of depression. He drew in a deep breath and asked, "On the bed, then?"

"Aye, on the bed."

Shaking hands removed Sparrow's shirt, and unsteady fingers unbuttoned and lowered his breeches. The pirate stepped out of them and shuffled to the somewhat rickety piece of furniture. He lay on his back, aimlessly waiting for Barbossa to crawl on top of him. When the older man did, coarse hands lifted him up to sit. Before he could voice his confusion, Barbossa kissed him erotically. A surprised noise sounded in Jack's throat as their lips worked rapturously with one another's.

Without parting, Barbossa lowered Sparrow slightly; his arms were slacked around the pirate's torso. After numerous minutes of exploring Jack's mouth, his lips forged a path to the man's neck. His tongue licked the length of his throat and suckled on it fervently. A breathy, contented sigh escaped Jack. His eyes were closed and his fingers combed Barbossa's hair.

Downward Barbossa ventured, planting passionate kisses onto Sparrow's chest. He eased Jack onto his back as he captured a taut nipple between his lips. Jack's toes curled, and his back arched. He produced a quavering whine in response to the warm tongue circling and licking the tender spot. Teeth latched onto it and tugged lightly. Jack trembled and moaned gloriously.

"Ohh…." he panted elatedly. "Ahh…." The touch was not completely invited, but it was far better than the horrendous molestations the men did to him. "Nnhnn….Hector," he whispered rather ardently.

Barbossa ceased his ministrations and violently grabbed Jack's neck. It made the pirate yelp like a beaten cur. The action snapped him back into his reality of Hell.

"Certainly can't have ya enjoy it that much," Barbossa said venomously. He applied pressure on the man's throat, causing Jack to emit a choking sound. "Need I remind ya that you aren't in control?"

He released his grip, moved down Sparrow's quaking frame, and removed the dagger that was tucked into his breeches. Jack stared at the captain with alarm as a hand was placed under his bended knee to hoist his right leg.

"No, certainly can't have ya enjoy anythin'," Barbossa said bluntly.

The first violent slash colored the underside of Sparrow's thigh. Jack writhed about and bit his tongue to smother any sort of wounded expression. A second was created beside the first, followed by five more lacerations. Jack breathed unevenly as he cried forlornly. The gashes were of good length and fairly deep. Blood flowed from the fresh injuries; Barbossa's blue eyes sparkled with excitement from the sight.

The captain got up, placed the weapon into his coat pocket, and returned to hover over Jack once more. He lowered his breeches and lifted the younger man's legs onto his shoulders. Jack shook his head helplessly, yet he knew there was nothing he could do to dissuade Barbossa from continuing.

Once his arousal was saturated with oil, Barbossa entered Sparrow forcibly. Jack groaned shamefully, only fueling the captain's desire to see him suffer. Barbossa shoved his way into Jack's body until he was completely sheathed within the pirate's warmth. He did not wait long before starting to thrust vigorously in and out of the misused being. Jack's body rocked involuntarily with Barbossa's with every vigorous propulsion. His tender muscles were in dreadful agony as the hardened member forged its way into him again and again.

The sight of Sparrow's face contorted in torment and mortification, and the strained noises he created made Barbossa ejaculate within him after several minutes. A tremor shot through Jack's anatomy before the captain at last pulled entirely out of him.

There was no time to recover. He was pushed powerfully off the bed, landing on the floor with a weak moan.

"Waste such as you sleep on the ground," Barbossa stated coldly.

Jack coughed scratchily and dragged himself to the corner of the room opposite of the bed. He curled up and scolded himself as he sobbed.

Though he was utterly exhausted, he did not allow himself to succumb to sleep until he was absolutely sure Barbossa was.

* * *

Jack was woken by a harsh kick to his stomach. He gasped and quickly opened his eyes. The room was lit by the warming sun, and Barbossa's figure was shadowed before him.

"Get up," the captain said gruffly.

Those were the only two words spoken between them as Barbossa put on his entire attire and Jack dressed himself with his shirt and breeches. The finishing touch was the handcuffs, which Barbossa secured about the pirate's wrists. Sparrow had hoped they would be disregarded, seeing as how they were unshackled before he sat down to dinner with Barbossa the previous night. Alas, he was not granted such luxury.

He ambled out the door behind Barbossa, dreading each step he took that moved him closer to the crew. Some liked to begin the day with it, while others waited until later in the afternoon. He watched with scornful eyes at the three men who made their way to their captain. After a very brief period of conversing, Barbossa shook hands with each of them to signify the accord. Jack emitted a quivering sigh, and his heart sped its pace. One of the men strode to him, grabbed his arm in such a manner that was hard enough to bruise, and hauled him to the descending stairs near the bow.

Once below, they did not travel far before he was struck forcefully by the man's fist. He stumbled backward and desperately sought to keep his balance. The attempt failed, and he fell to the ground with a small groan. The buttons of his breeches were rapidly undone, and the garment was ripped from his body. He could not prevent himself from shaking as the crewmember helped himself to fondling his battered frame and kissed him debauchedly. Dirty fingers ran themselves over the strands of beads in his hair before petting the disheveled mane. He was not sure which was worse: being touched inappropriately everywhere and beaten a little or having the man inside of him until the warm climax filled him. Frankly, it did not matter. He always experienced severe humiliation and disgrace, not to mention the sensation of being disgustingly violated, from both scenarios. The present crewmate indulged in a bit of both as did the next one. The last, however, merely craved to physically abuse Jack to a drastic degree.

Aggressive and furious blows showered him to the point of causing him to weave in and out of consciousness. His vision was tinted red as blood flowed from his head and down over his half-opened eyelids. An awful cracking sound was heard, and he gave a feeble wail. A searing pain tore through his left shoulder; it blinded him for a moment.

The beating came to a close soon after, leaving him sprawled out on the floor in a bloody, bruised, immobile heap. After the crewman had returned to the deck, a number of minutes passed before Sparrow retrieved his article of clothing. As he worked to pull the breeches up and button them, he quietly cried in agony. His left clavicle bone was broken in half; the two ends now overlapped one another. It immersed him in a terrible inferno.

He got to his feet, though had to wrap his arms around the nearest wooden post to keep from collapsing. He panted heavily; perspiration covered his skin. At last he found a sliver of strength, and he took use of it fast.

When he made it up to the deck, there was nothing to do other than wait for the next taker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Seven**

With intense curiosity, Will stared at the woman who was standing waist deep in the ocean. She had waded into the water ten minutes prior, and no one had any idea why. Her hips swayed every now and then, rippling the sea around her. The immense interest finally made the young man tread away from the rest of the crew and make his way to stand beside her. Tia Dalma gave him an acknowledging nod and a broad grin.

"What are you doing?" he inquired softly.

"'Dere is life on 'dese waters. 'De sea is kind to us and will bring 'dem here." She closed her eyes, rested her palms on the surface, and uttered a series of words to herself.

Will studied her as he turned the words over in his mind. After a moment, he said, "You mean crews of ships. The sea will bring one here to rescue us."

"Aye," she replied contently.

"How?"

"She has to be called at just 'de right moment. Calm and beautiful."

He did not understand the mystic's statements and was about to return to the beach, but something caught his eye. In the great distance, sails of a ship appeared. He gazed at it in awe.

"Come, William Turner," she beckoned and began her way to the shore.

Will followed after her, smiling at the excited reactions from the crew.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Jack groaned from the vicious thrusts in and out of his body. He accidentally bit down on the erected member in his mouth when the male behind him gave an extremely powerful shove, causing the man in front to strike the side of his skull with great force. Everything was misty for a moment as he recovered from the impact. Regardless of the aching throb of his head, he continued on with his ministrations, sucking with precision, while the other male's propulsions became faster.

Semen flooded his mouth, followed by the ejaculation within his body from the man behind him. They pulled themselves out of his orifices, buttoned their clothing, and returned to the deck. Jack quickly spewed out the creamy liquid, and worked up his own spit in hopes of getting rid of the sickening taste. His injured shoulder abruptly reminded him of its pain, and he emitted a small whimper. Barbossa had been generous enough to tend to it; a long cloth began atop his left shoulder, went across his back, under his arm and over the right shoulder, made another path across his back, and wrapped around his left shoulder. A complicated "figure eight" is what the captain had called it. It would ensure that the break would heal properly.

He was about to get to his feet, but another man came down the stairs. He sighed dejectedly and prepared himself for the next round of assault.

* * *

It was an odd thing; Jack did not understand it. As the days progressed, the men had taken a serious fancy to his thick, black mane. His beads and trinkets were played with; some even tried to yank them from his hair. They stroked and combed their fingers through the loose strands and dreadlocks before and during their exploitation of his body. For reasons unknown to him, the molesting of his hair became a harsher punishment. It made him feel even more degraded than when the men climaxed within him and groped him.

As he sat at the table watching Barbossa eat one evening, he absentmindedly began winding a strand of the beloved hair around his finger. The older man took notice and laughed. The sound unsettled Jack immensely. He gazed suspiciously at the captain, growing incredibly apprehensive when Barbossa stood and strolled to him. A hand gently swiped the locks resting on his shoulders back; the action made him tremble. The grimy fingers began to pet the mane tenderly, fondling a dangling charm every now and then.

"I must admit somethin', Jack," Barbossa stated, amused. "This be the finest head of hair I've ever had the pleasure of layin' me eyes on."

Jack remained silent, though flinched in revulsion.

"Soft and coarse all at once. All the way down to here." He trailed down Sparrow's back until he reached the ends of the hair. "Beautiful, like a woman's. This was, and still is, the best of your attributes, Jack. It be too precious to be harmed in any way." He picked up the long braid draping over the bandana's knot and caressed it as if it were a new born babe. "Ye remember when ya always asked me to do this?"

Jack's breathing accelerated ever so slightly and his eyes blazed wildly.

"I fucked ya so hard and rough that it would always come undone. And you would always ask me to re-do it. Ah, if ye only knew how much pleasure it gave me – touchin' it and workin' it under me fingers."

"Stop it," Jack stated quietly. His tone was utterly agitated.

"Don't like rememberin', do ya? Don't like thinkin' of yourself lyin' willingly under me, do ya?"

Jack clenched his teeth and did not answer. Barbossa chuckled and made his way toward the bedroom.

"Ya best be in here soon or I'll turn ya over to be whipped senseless," he said over his shoulder.

The younger man exhaled a shaky breath and took a strand of hair to hold with his fingers. He stared at it with tremendous sadness in his eyes. Tears formed as he settled on a decision.

Among the pleasant recollections, there were simply too many memories he wished to forget. Barbossa had done a good job of making his mind reminisce over them after having forgotten them years ago. He hated the fact that the cruel man was so fond of it. He despised the foul men becoming just as enchanted with it as their captain and handling it carelessly.

He was determined to execute his plan the next morning.

* * *

The sun had just begun peeking through the gray clouds of the fading night. It did not provide much light to illuminate the room, but with the dwindling candle flames, it would suffice.

Jack crept with all caution from his corner to Barbossa's hanging coat at the other side of the area. His heart thumped achingly in his chest, and his pulse sped with anxiety. A noise from the sleeping captain made him turn around to observe, eyes dilated with panic. Barbossa shifted onto his side, putting his back to the pirate. Jack swallowed a knot in his throat and tried to steady his fast breathing. Silently, he turned around to the coat, reached into a pocket, and fished around. Nothing. He exhaled a frustrated breath and put his hand in the other. Yes, it was there! He resisted the urge to laugh hysterically, merely settling on a sigh of gratefulness.

The mirror was close by, and he ventured to it gradually with the knife handle between his teeth. He sat cross-legged in front of it and gazed at himself. The image was nothing like he remembered; there was no resemblance to the blithe man he had been. The rich eyes were overcast with extreme weariness and unbelievable sorrow. The happiness and vivacity had been snuffed. His beaten face was gaunt and dull; no longer did he feel that he possessed any attractiveness. Too many discolored bruises painted the skin among the cuts and dried blood. He was on the verge of tears from scrutinizing his marred self up close for the first time, but hurriedly shoved the urge away.

Nimble fingers untied his bandana and laid it out on the floor. Their next task was to unravel the thick braid; as the hair loosened, his mind wandered to a time when Barbossa had sat behind him, brushing and tending to his mane gingerly while carrying on a casual conversation. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed obscenities to himself for thinking on it.

The freed, dark locks cascaded onto his back. He parted the tousled hair and draped the halves over his shoulders. With utter tenderness, he obtained a small amount and stroked it lovingly. He brought the strand to his lips, kissed it, and whispered, "Goodbye, beautiful." It was enough to release the tears he had been withholding.

His left hand grasped the end firmly and held the strand out in front of his countenance. The dagger was in the other; leisurely, it was lifted for the edge of the blade to rest underneath the black lock. A period of hesitation overcame him, though he fought it off quickly.

The knife tore into the hair madly as he sawed away. When the freshly cut strand landed before him, he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out somberly. Another lock was retrieved, and he speedily sliced a long portion of it off. He soon began to take handfuls of his treasured mane to hack away at in order to get the heartbreaking procedure over with as quick as possible. In silence he wept mournfully; the ground became blanketed with the sleek hair. His fingers were shaking incessantly as he fulfilled his task, and his lips quivered as tears forged their way down his sullied cheeks.

At last he was entirely finished. He put the weapon on the floor and stared at his reflection. The ends were jagged and varied slightly in length, but overall, the mane that had once reached almost to his waist was now barely brushing the tops of his shoulders. He left the two strands of beads and the one that lay on his forehead alone. His fingers ghosted over the raven hair for a minute, but instantly stopped when he heard movement behind him.

There was no chance of making it to his corner; Barbossa sat on the edge of the bed, and his eyes landed on the younger man. Jack started to quake from the expression of extreme rage and mercilessness that swept over Barbossa's visage. The captain got up and moved to stand in front of Sparrow, who kept his eyes downcast to the floor.

"What the fuck did ya do to yourself?" he asked venomously.

Jack was trembling uncontrollably, making him unable to answer. It did not matter anyway. Barbossa struck him hard; he fell to the side with a pitiful whine. The older man knelt beside him, hoisted him by the front of his shirt, and punched him again. Blood spurted from Jack's mouth. Barbossa proceeded to hit Sparrow's face relentlessly and with tremendous force. Jack could not move, could not think. His head felt as if it were being stomped on unremittingly by the heaviest boot imaginable. His nose bled; his lips bled. Red liquid leaked from his mouth. There was nothing he could do other than groan from the pain.

He was abruptly flung against the floor, allowing him a chance to catch his breath. The break did not last long. Barbossa was once again beating his thin frame, yet it was not with his fists. Jack emitted a strangled whimper as his body succumbed to the blows from the captain's pistol. He was certain the result of the cruelty would make his skin horribly bruised beyond belief.

There was no use begging for mercy; it would simply cause Barbossa entertainment.

After ten minutes had passed, Sparrow lay on the floor in a bloodied heap, breathing raggedly. An indistinct, tremulous moan came from him as he weaved in and out of consciousness. The agony was indescribable. It was beyond anything he had endured previous. His face had been severely bashed to the extent of hardly being recognizable. The tears that dripped from his barely opened eyes were now the color of red.

"That hair was mine to do whatever with," Barbossa growled in a feral tone. "It did not belong to _you_. It belonged to _me_ just as _you_ do. Ye did not have the liberty to do such a thing without permission. What have ya accomplished by doin' it?" He spat on Sparrow's countenance before stating harshly, "Nothin' besides being punished for it."

The voice was distant and was not easily comprehended by Jack from the pulsating anguish his skull was putting him through. He did not even realize that Barbossa was dragging him away until the sun warmed him. More voices pervaded through his ears before he was pulled up to stand. His wrists were shackled and then tied to a ratline. Incoherent mumbling constantly filtered out of his mouth; he had no idea what was happening around him.

The sudden sensation of the lash made him scream as it tore open the flesh of his back. His throat constricted, making him unable to breathe at times. The cat scratched persistently at his body, creating a number of new wounds and splitting open the older ones that had not healed completely. Though he tried to contain it, he vomited wretchedly from the excruciating torture.

The intense flogging continued even after Sparrow finally passed out.

* * *

Everyone was astonished to discover James Norrington aboard their rescuing vessel. He seemed to be quite amazed at them in return. The Commodore, or rather former Commodore, was dressed in the same garb Elizabeth remembered seeing him wear in Tortuga. He explained his situation to her as the ship made for the expansive ocean. Serving under Cutler Beckett for a time was not as glorious as he had imagined it to be. The taste of freedom and lack of strict rules he experienced while in Tortuga and aboard the _Pearl_ with Jack called to him. He did not, however, tell Elizabeth that his second resignation was in part due to her as well. She no longer was the proper Governor's daughter she had once been; he knew that his only chance of being around her was to take up the adventure of the sea as she had done.

"James, I must ask a favor of you," she said after they had discussed his new-found captainship of the vessel they were on.

"What is it?" he questioned, concerned from the intense desolation in her eyes.

"We must find the _Black Pearl_. None of us has a ship, and it would be unlikely that any crew would want to spend time searching for just the one."

"Why must we find her?"

"Jack is being held captive by Captain Barbossa, and we must try to rescue him before he's killed."

"Killed? That seems a bit drastic. Surely he can get himself out of the situation; he's done so many times before."

"This is different. Please, James."

"What does the rest of the crew think about this endeavor?"

"They are up to it. Most, anyway," she added softly, thinking of Will. "Please, I beg of you."

James smiled and took her hands in his. "I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. Do you have any idea at all as to where the _Pearl_ may be headed?"

* * *

Will avoided Elizabeth as best as he could while ambling around the deck. If she was on one side, he was on the opposite. He could not bring himself to talk to her at all. It saddened her, and it made his guilt flourish. Nevertheless, he did not feel like taking the risk of having his emotions smashed again. Besides, she seemed quite content in James' company.

He went to reside beside Tia Dalma, who had secluded herself from everyone else by standing at the bow. Her enchanting eyes were fraught with grief, nothing like Will had ever witnessed before.

"What is it?" he inquired quietly.

She did not answer right away. Instead, she sighed dejectedly and stepped away from him as she gazed at the sea. "He grows weaker each day. I fear we will not make it in time."

"Can you see what's happening to him?"

"No, but I can feel 'de torment he has. His spark dwindles."

Not until he heard Tia Dalma speak of the rogue did he worry for Jack. The thought of the eccentric pirate suffering in ways unimaginable to him finally trickled into his mind.

"Do you believe we'll find him?" he asked, hoping to be assured.

She shook her head solemnly and said gently, "It is up to 'de sea to decide whether we find him or not."

* * *

The instant he gained consciousness he immediately wished he had not. He felt as if his skull would burst; his whole being throbbed as if someone was constantly squeezing him aggressively. Soft murmurs escaped him, and he hoped that by voicing his discomfort, it would make him feel better.

He could scarcely open his eyes; but even with his eyelids opened just to slits, he was able to see darkness. Stifling blackness. He touched his finger to his eyelid and winced as he pulled it down a little. No, he was not dreaming.

"Hello?" he asked in an intensely faint, hoarse voice. "Barbossa? Anyone?"

Nothing. He was wholly alone. It was at that moment he became aware of the fact that he was lying in a small amount of water.

Something suddenly darted across his legs, making him yelp in surprise. Tiny squeaks came from every which way. Another creature scampered up his torso, and he almost shrieked from the feel of the animal's petite feet on his face. The rat began to nibble on his cheek, making him frantically grab hold of it by its tail and throw it to the side. He sat up and wailed from the wave of anguish that engulfed him. His back was burning; the bilge water that had soaked the lacerations certainly made it worse.

He brought his knees to his chest as he started to sob uncontrollably. The shackles were still encompassing his wrists; immense frustration plagued him as he tried to break free of them.

Two rats made to climb his arms. The moment he felt them, he thrashed about and tried to seize them by their necks. A scream ripped itself from his throat when they finally flew off him. The endless chatter of the beasts threatened to drive him insane.

It did not matter that he was enormously worn out. He could not sleep knowing the creatures were everywhere.

He vowed to remain alert.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed! I really do appreciate it.

* * *

**Part Eight**

There was no way to keep track of the time that passed by. Jack withered away in the locked dark area of the deepest part of the hull. He refused to sleep; no matter how difficult it was and the protest from his body, he was afraid of the consequences. His furry company had taken more and more of an interest to their new resident. Because Jack could not see at all, the animals had the advantage of taking him by surprise. Instead of just one or two scurrying over his legs, waist, and swatting at his hair, it was now five or six all at once. The territory was not just surveyed out of inquisitiveness anymore either, resulting in frequent piercings to his flesh from pointed teeth instead of a small nibble every once in awhile. The beasts would bite him fiercely in hopes of a feast. He snatched as many as he could and as fast as he could when they swarmed him. Loudly, he screamed, yelled, and pounded the ground in attempts to scare them off. It worked for several minutes at a time before a few latched onto him once again.

He could not stop crying; anger, horror, torment, stress, and exhaustion made the tears ceaselessly reproduce in his eyes. The fatigue captured him whenever he dared to stretch his stiff muscles and move around. Seconds after he would collapse to the ground after a bit of exercise, the creatures would be crawling everywhere on him. There were numerous times when he was tempted to surrender – to lie where he was and be devoured by the rats. Yet something within him always made him get up and fend them off.

There were no noises other than the squeaks, the snarls every now and then from two of the animals fighting, and the swishing of the stagnant water as the ship rocked. He sang and talked to himself to drown out the sounds, though his throat would hurriedly became raw, stifling his voice and making him unable to speak without it hurting.

Desperately, he struggled to keep his eyelids from closing, but he finally could not prevent it. His head drooped, letting his chin rest on his chest as he dozed. The rat on his right shoulder began to play with his hair, occasionally putting a strand into its mouth to taste. Another climbed onto his head and dug through his mane curiously. When one bit his toe and then proceeded to gnaw on his ankle, he let out a grunt but did not wake. A creature made its way up his left arm to his shoulder and scratched lightly at his ear. It sniffed about the body part before letting its teeth sample the flesh. One of the beasts moved underneath his shirt and created a tickling sensation when its tiny paws scuttled over his abdomen and chest, making him squirm a little. Still, his eyes did not open.

A sudden boom sounded, rattling the wood around him. It took two more thunderous noises before he awoke. He gasped and shouted helplessly as he twisted violently. A couple of the animals went flying, but he had to manually yank off the others from him.

He strained his ears to decipher the blasts. Warily, he felt his way to the other side of his enclosure and pressed an ear to the wood.

"Canon fire," he whispered hoarsely. His face lit up after a moment. "Canon fire! A ship!"

He started to laugh madly and slumped against the wall.

It was his first real flicker of hope to be rescued.

* * *

"All alone. Down in the hull. Among the vile vermin. They're all I have, and I'm all their food." Jack paused from singing as an idea took shape in his mind. "All their food," he said slowly.

His stomach caused him tremendous distress; it pleaded for something to eat. This in turn made him weaker by the hour. He put his hand against his abdomen and winced. His frame was extremely emaciated, and it made him worry dearly. The garments he wore had seemed to become bigger as days passed, but he had not believed that his body had shrunk to such a radical degree to make the clothing so loose. Without the shirt tucked in, the breeches slipped off his thinning waist and were slack about his hips; the shirt seemed to swallow him from its bagginess.

He groaned from the sudden pounding in his head. No doubt it was in part due to being overwhelmingly famished.

"Come here," he said and felt around the floor in front of him. "Come on, you fucking little monster."

His fingers landed on one in seconds, making him grasp it with both hands. The rat snarled and hissed at him while struggling to break free. Jack was not intimidated by the show of ferociousness; instead, he laughed dementedly.

"Either you or me," he croaked. "And I'll bet I'm the hungrier of the two of us. You probably had a taste of me already anyway. It's my turn to have somethin'."

He kept hold of the creature as he thought of exactly where to sink his teeth into. The animal twisted as it continued to fight in order to liberate itself. It almost succeeded, though Jack hurriedly recovered it. The victory, however, did not last long.

Fiercely, the rat tore into his hand with its incisors. A wounded shriek came from Jack as the teeth bore into his skin and almost a bone. He lost his secure grip, and the vermin shifted to just above the cuff around his wrist. Another cry of pain sounded from the pirate as the sharp teeth made to devour his flesh. He slammed his arm against the ground, praying that the rat would come off or die – whichever came first. After four tries the animal finally let him go and scurried away.

Jack clutched his hand to his chest and sobbed. He could feel the blood flowing down his arm and onto his fingers wrapped about the injury.

"God damn it!" he roared. "Stay away from me! Fucking stay away! Fucking devils!"

With little time the demons became aware and attracted to the bleeding gash. He knew what was to come from the excited noises, and it made him cower against the wall defenselessly.

In one vast mob, the rats attacked him, burying him under their multitude. He wailed and screamed from the vicious bites everywhere on him, the scratches from small claws, the feel of whiskers and wet fur, and the loud, squeaking noises that filled his ears.

* * *

What was once heavy breathing was now nothing more than shallow gasps. He did not have the strength to pluck the filthy creatures from his body anymore. Sometimes, a couple of them curled up on his lap and slept. The faintest hint of a smile would form by his lips as he stroked the fur gently with a finger.

"_This is it, Jackie,"_ he thought gloomily. _"This is the end. I am to die alone here. In this Hell. In my ship. No warm, comforting embrace to come as I cling to those last moments of life. Only the rats – the rats that will gorge on this wretched body until there's nothing left. I was supposed to succumb to death aboard my ship, but not like this."_ He sighed and said aloud, "Maybe I was wrong about the canons. Maybe there was no ship. Just as well. Doesn't matter. If the crew was captured, they'd do me no good anyway."

All at once light flooded the room. It blinded him and made the animals begin to chatter. He turned his head and squinted; his eyes felt like they were bleeding. Two looming figures shrouded in shadow treaded toward him. A few of the creatures darted off of him and into the darkness, while the others continued crawling on him. Low voices reached his ears, though he could not understand what was being said. Gruff hands started to rub themselves against his frame, causing the remaining rats to flee. He grimaced from the pressure applied to his battered body and quaked in fear.

An arm went under his knees and another beneath his shoulders. Swiftly, he was swept up and carried out of the space. A comical grin spread onto his face, and he began to chuckle ridiculously. He had not made it to Heaven. No, he was still stuck in the horrendous Hell. It was just a change of scenery he was being moved to.

A soft whimper escaped between his dry, cracked lips. The sunlight was utterly unbearable. He kept his eyes shut tightly, even after the brightness was gone. Another voice sounded, yet unlike the other two, this one caused him to convulse in sheer terror.

"Put him on the floor. I'll deal with him."

The man holding him laid him carefully on the wood floor before leaving with his fellow crewmate. Jack at last opened his eyes halfway to find Barbossa standing over him.

"Horrible lookin' thing, ye are," the captain said as if disappointed. "I see you were a bit of a meal to those fiends. It's gonna take a lot to get ya cleaned up."

Sparrow recoiled away from Barbossa's touch when the older man started to unbutton his breeches. An upsetting cry emitted itself from him as they were removed. He did not expect what happened next. The shackles were unlocked, and he sighed happily from having his sore wrists freed. His shirt was stripped from him, leaving him to lie naked for the captain.

Barbossa sat down beside him and set a relatively large bowl of water on the floor nearby. Sparrow heard the liquid slosh around in the dish, causing his tongue to lick his lips greedily. How he yearned for a drink – even a simple drip would do.

"P-Please," he whispered wearily. "Some. So thirsty."

"I'm sure you are. Don't fret, Jack. You'll get some when I'm done takin' care of ya. Now just relax and it'll go quickly."

Jack was submerged in sensational bliss from the words. Finally, a scrap of mercy. Water. He would treat his throat very soon.

Barbossa started with the younger man's immensely beaten visage, drizzling a medicinal liquid onto him before dabbing at cuts and wiping off dried blood and dirt. The skin was then cleansed with water. Sparrow moaned quietly; whether it was because of pain or delight of the refreshing water, he did not know.

"I won't lie and say you're lookin' well," Barbossa said bluntly. "Ya look like shit."

"Thanks," Jack muttered with a smirk.

"An awful shame. Your face was a fine attribute as well."

"Was?"

"_Is_. It can still be salvaged. Just give it some time; you'll look like yourself again. Mostly."

"I certainly hope so."

Was that a kind grin on the captain's countenance? Jack was unsure. But he was astonished to find himself calm while in close proximity with Barbossa, and he was sure that it was his imagination that caused the older man to be humane at the moment. It could not be real.

"How long was I in there?" he asked in a frail voice.

"About five days. That's why after I'm done with this, you're goin' to get a pretty good meal."

"Five days?" Jack repeated in shock.

"It would've been one less, but we were a bit distracted at one point." He pressed against a lesion on Sparrow's chest, eliciting a quivering whine from the pirate. "My apologies. Rib must be a bit bruised."

Gradually, Barbossa moved down the extremely purple and black splotched body. The recent wounds from the rats brought on the most anguish for Jack when the cloth bathed them meticulously with the medicine before washing them with water.

"Roll over and I'll do your back," the captain said after he was finished with Sparrow's front side. As Jack obeyed, he continued, "I'll treat that one on your arm after."

Jack whimpered and hissed at the light pressure applied to the countless slashes on his back and from the unbelievable stinging that resulted from them being cleaned. Rapidly, he reminded himself that the reward was food, and it made the intense torment decrease.

"There. Done," Barbossa stated. "Sit up."

He fetched a long piece of fabric as Jack did as he was told. The pirate waited patiently for him to return.

"Arms up."

Once Sparrow did so, Barbossa began wrapping the cloth around the man's torso and abdomen. Jack stared at him contently with exhausted eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

Barbossa secured the fabric and gave him a nod.

All that was left was the gruesome bite on his right arm from the rat. The captain retrieved a different bottle, gripped Jack's wrist firmly, and poured a small amount of the contents onto the injury. Sparrow cried out and fidgeted, but was kept in place by the older man. It was then washed with water before Barbossa wound a similar piece of cloth about his arm; it started at his wrist and reached to the middle of his limb.

"There. Come on, now."

He helped Jack to stand and handed him a clean pair of breeches. The gratitude was conveyed on the pirate's face without having to say a word. He put them on and followed the captain to the main room. In an instant he was practically foaming at the mouth from the gorgeous sight. A feast was laid out for him along with five glasses of water. There was no chance of stopping himself from shattering into tears.

It was like a dream. Was it his? Truly for him? He looked to Barbossa with his brown eyes glimmering with anticipation. It was as if he were a child asking a parent for permission to go off and play.

"It's all yours, Jack," Barbossa said sincerely. "Dig in."

There was no need to prod him. Sparrow raced to the table, grabbed a goblet filled with water, and drank voraciously. He downed the entire amount in seconds. Time was not wasted; he snatched up a leg of meat and ripped into it. As he chewed on it, he at last took a seat.

There was nothing that compared to the rapture he experienced as he indulged himself. He laughed. He cried.

And he was allowed to enjoy the fantastic meal all alone – not worrying about anything else except for how much food he could consume.

* * *

Though his stomach was in discomfort from the bountiful amount he ate, it was tremendously better than the feeling of starvation and dehydration. It did not even bother him that he had to vomit a couple of times afterward from having that much food in such a short amount of time. As he leaned back against a canon on deck, he had no troubles. He savored the moment of tranquility, knowing it would only last for the rest of the day.

His mind was so inconceivably gone in a state of bliss that it did not upset him in the slightest when a crewman ridded him of his breeches and claimed his body roughly. He even chuckled happily as if nothing were wrong.

He was absolutely numb to everything other than the lingering elation he possessed from the extravagant meal.

* * *

Jack stayed out on the deck even after the moon had revealed itself. Usually, he was stored away in the captain's quarters minutes before the sun entirely disappeared.

Something unsettled him as he glanced around. He frowned and got up. Barbossa was nowhere to be found. Leisurely, he sauntered to the cabin doors and entered. He stopped near the table and studied the captain from behind. The older man swallowed the rest of the rum in his bottle and turned around to Jack. He was wholly drunk; Sparrow saw it immediately.

Without warning, Barbossa threw the bottle at the wall behind the pirate. It was not aimed for him, but Jack ducked away nonetheless. He shook from the trepidation that engulfed him and scrutinized his former first mate. Barbossa did not seem to notice anyone was with him. He took up another bottle and began to gulp it down. Taking advantage of the man's obliviousness, Sparrow crept away into the bedroom silently.

Tiredly, he sank to the ground by his designated corner and stretched out on his side. He sighed, relieved to know there would not be any rats to assault him.

Ten minutes passed before Barbossa stumbled into the room. Jack watched him intently as he sloppily undressed. In minutes he was left in his shirt and breeches. The young man curled up, anticipating a harsh blow when Barbossa was in front of him, but it did not come.

"Come," the captain ordered in an astoundingly tender tone. "You can sleep on the bed tonight. Come on, get up," he encouraged.

Sparrow eyed him warily as he got to his feet and shuffled to the bed. Barbossa slid under the sheets first, and Jack lay as far apart from him as possible and with his back to the man. The covers were at his waist, yet he did not dare bring them to his chin without Barbossa's permission.

"You're so sad, Jack," the low voice stated from behind him. "Have I clipped the Sparrow's wings at last?"

Jack swallowed to reduce the that knot rose in his throat. He closed his eyes and started to tremble as fingers ghosted over the back of his neck. They slid over his collarbone and to his hip. The next time Barbossa spoke, it was closer to his ear.

"Shame it had to be like this," he said sincerely. "But you had everythin', and I had nothin'. Not even _you_ despite the fact we slept together every night. Right here. In this bed. Do ya remember?"

The younger man's chocolate orbs had the appearance of glass from the tears forming.

"Someone had to tame ya. Someone had to break ya. I can see the cracks formin' with each passin' day. It's a beautiful thing, Jack. And yet, there's still somethin' within me that hates to see ya hurt. But even that fades away every day."

He kissed the pirate's shoulder delicately and commenced making a trail to the lashes that were not covered by the shielding fabric. Jack arched away from the fingers that started to trace each one.

"No need to be afraid tonight, Jack. I won't harm ya. Rarity, is it not?"

Sparrow eased into the touches, producing a light chuckle from the other male.

"That's it, lad. Perhaps it could finally give ya pleasure instead of pleasure bein' had at your expense."

Furiously, Jack reminded himself that Barbossa was completely drunk, and anything kind that he said could not be the truth. But the affectionate caresses _were_ quite satisfying.

"Feels like the old days. We had some good times, yes? And how you yielded to me in bed. You were quite a splendorous sight. But your hair….A tragic loss. Eliminated part of your beauty. Shame, that."

Sparrow wiped his eyes and was hesitant about what he was about to do. He inhaled deeply before sitting up. He turned to Barbossa, pushed him to lie on his back, and straddled him. The uncertainty and purity in Jack's eyes made Barbossa exhale a breath of ecstasy. After a brief period of debate, Sparrow leaned down and kissed his former lover ardently. The captain groaned, aroused, as Jack's smooth lips worked deliberately with his own. His hands cupped the younger man's face and stroked the flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

He easily voiced his enjoyment; however, Jack never uttered a sound.

His memory had served him well over the years, but having Sparrow's lips entwined with his own made it finally come alive again. He took hold of Jack's short hair and pulled, raising the male's head. Erotically, he licked the pirate's neck and sucked on it for several minutes. When he at last let go and kissed Jack properly once more, a darkened spot was left on the man's skin.

Hands traveled up and down Sparrow's torso before venturing to grasp his round backside. The faintest noise of pleasure sounded in Jack's throat. It made the captain's member harden more. Upon feeling the contained erection, Jack grinded against him fervently. Barbossa emitted a husky groan and closed his eyes. The sensations of Jack rocking against his arousal as if they were committing the actual act – as if he were truly inside of Jack – stimulated him beyond belief.

"Ye always did know how to ride a man better than anyone else," he panted heatedly.

Sparrow ignored the comment, merely focusing on the movement of his hips to rub himself against Barbossa. He tossed his head back, closed his eyes, and was unable to contain the gratification he wished he did not have.

He moved faster, creating continuous grunts to come from the older man as he neared his peak. Barbossa grasped Sparrow's hips and pushed down in order to cause more friction as the younger male went quicker still. Jack bit his bottom lip and his expression grew tense as his member became erect. The vision sent powerful tremors through Barbossa's anatomy.

With a loud groan, the captain climaxed within his breeches. Jack slowed his motions to a stop and matched Barbossa's heavy breathing with his own. He gazed at the older male, observing him as he recovered from the intense, sexual exertion. When the afterglow faded, Sparrow crawled off of him.

"Come here, Jack," Barbossa said gently.

The captain sat up and patted the open space between his legs. Jack settled himself in the offered spot and rested back on Barbossa. Barbossa snaked his arms around the pirate's waist and unbuttoned his breeches. With one hand, he held the end of Jack's erection as the other began to slide up and down the firm flesh. Sparrow let out a whimper and let his head fall back into the crook of the man's shoulder. His fingers dug into Barbossa's thighs as the captain stroked and massaged him. He moaned wonderfully and started to pant.

"Let me have you," the older man whispered hotly into his ear.

Barbossa rubbed along the length steadily for a few minutes before increasing his speed. The sounds that filtered from Jack's opened mouth were quivering and dripping with unabashed pleasure.

"Hector," he gasped vehemently. "Please. Ohnn….More. More."

Barbossa worked Jack to the brink. A shudder went through Sparrow's body before his orgasm overtook him. He spilled himself onto the captain's hands and went limp against the male. Barbossa enveloped him snuggly and kissed his cheek several times. They stayed that way while Jack's respirations slowed to normal.

"Get some rest," Barbossa said quietly when Sparrow was able to breathe evenly.

Jack nodded and withdrew from the man's embrace. They lay with their backs to one another, and it was not long before Barbossa was asleep.

Sparrow stared ahead as he pondered what just occurred. His emotions were a giant mess; all was in chaos in his mind.

It was only one tear that fell to the sheet at first. It was soon followed by a number of droplets.

Softly, he cried from everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Nine**

Even as he slept, Jack's countenance was covered with severe melancholy. He clutched the top of the sheet protectively and held it under his chin. No matter how many instances of dehumanization he had been through, he was still the embodiment of natural allure to Barbossa. And although it was not as stunning as before, the short hair did contain beauty; Barbossa could not deny it.

Delicately, the captain tucked the black locks that obscured Sparrow's face behind his ear. _There_ it was. _There_ was the dazzling, flawless man he used to know. It was the peacefulness and simplicity brought about from sleeping that caused it.

Barbossa shook Jack's arm gently to rouse him. A minute noise of complaint came from the younger man, making the captain chuckle quietly. He caressed Sparrow's cheek and jaw and spoke softly, "Wake up, Jack. Just for a moment."

Jack inhaled deeply and opened his eyes drowsily. He moved his head slightly to look up at Barbossa's visage.

"You can stay in here for the day if ya like," the older man voiced tenderly. "Judging from those dark circles under your eyes, ye haven't been sleepin'. The men can go one more day without ya."

A miniscule smile quirked Jack's lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"And I meant to tell ya earlier – your bandana's over there if ya want it."

The captain strolled to the door and paused before leaving. He watched Sparrow shift about to get comfortable, nestle against the pillow, and sigh tiredly. His eyelids fluttered shut, and he was dreaming once more in minutes.

The ex-first mate grinned and exited without a sound.

* * *

Jack slept, undisturbed, for the majority of the day. When he woke, the sky was transforming into night. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and got up. The red fabric he desired was hanging on one of the hooks of the coat rack. He took it and went to the mirror. As if nothing had changed about his beloved mane, he tied the bandana about his head and situated it in the exact same way he had worn it before. His brown orbs sparkled with delight from the enhanced reflection.

"Much more better," he uttered cheerfully. "There you are." He lifted up his shirt as he moved to stand sideways. A look of appall swept over his face, and he placed his palm against his sunken abdomen. "Quite gruesome. I'll be nothin' at this rate."

He gripped his side, frowning sadly because his thumb on his back and the other four digits on his stomach were not that far apart. It made him feel practically skeletal; with each day his ribs, pelvis, and shoulder blades steadily became more noticeable from the thinning skin. It appeared as if he would collapse to the ground at any moment from tremendous weakness.

"How do they even find me appealin' enough to rape?" he inquired dismally. "Surely this would repulse anyone who saw me." His hand traced circles on his abdomen as he gazed at it in the mirror. "Looks like I'll break. I certainly wouldn't fuck me."

The closing of a door in the main room caused Sparrow to lower his shirt and dive for his corner. As he settled himself, Barbossa stormed into the area. The older man threw his garments onto the floor, alerting Jack that he was in one of his fuming moods. Amber eyes met blue ones, and the pirate immediately wished they had not. The rage became focused on him when a black boot was chucked at his face. He sprang away to let it collide with the wall. The other was flung at him seconds after; he evaded the impact by falling to the ground sideways. Barbossa took off most of his attire before crossing to Sparrow. Sparrow let out a yelp from the bruising pressure Barbossa used to grab his arm and hoist him to his feet.

He was bent over the edge of the bed and quickly divested of his only garment. Barbossa lowered his, lubricated his manhood, and entered the frail man aggressively. Jack emitted a shaky whine and rested his head and torso on the mattress. His fingers flexed against the linens with each aching thrust deep within him. The whimpers he released were mixed with the low grunts of the captain. Barbossa strongly held Sparrow's hips to keep the younger man in place as he bore into him. Jack grew immensely tired from the physical exertion. He panted weightily in response to the rapid pace of Barbossa moving in and out of him.

After several minutes Barbossa climaxed inside of him with a growl. He draped himself on Sparrow's back to relax for a period. Jack could feel the man's hot breath on his perspiring skin and thought he could feel Barbossa's fast heartbeat as well. He was motionless as he waited for the male to get off of him.

Without a word Barbossa at last pulled away and buttoned his breeches. Jack stood and did the same. They stared blankly at one another in silence for a moment before the older man left the room.

Knowing he was not wanted any longer, Jack went to his corner and gazed emptily at the floor.

* * *

Creaking of the floor boards made Jack open his eyes to see what was causing it. He glanced to Barbossa on the bed, who was submerged in the abyss of sleep. The noise drew nearer, and Sparrow sat up due to his bafflement. The reason for the puzzling sound became known when two figures stepped into the room. Jack was frozen. Sweat formed on his skin and his eyes dilated as dread washed over him.

Almost inaudible whispers arose from the darkened area, and he did not doubt that they were discussing him. They were in front of him soon enough and brusquely got him to his feet. A cloth was stuffed into his mouth before they made their way to the main doors. Once on deck the hindrance in his oral cavity was removed. One of the crewmen grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the cabin. The other trailed behind him to ensure that he would not escape.

His heart pounded speedily as they descended down to the crew's sleeping quarters. Boisterous jeering filled the space when he was below for the men to see.

"The captain may have taught you his own lesson," one of his restrainers said. "But it's time we got to teach you our own. It's been too long since any of us last had ya. You could say we missed ya. "

Sparrow's brown orbs were fraught with panic and uneasiness as he surveyed the men around him. Pure lust and the need for dominance showed plainly on their faces; it almost made Jack pass out from the extraordinary amount of horror he had.

Abruptly, someone shoved him forward. He was caught before landing on the ground, signaling the start of the game. Hands stripped him of his breeches and wandered everywhere on his quivering frame. The article of clothing was tossed aside before one of the men took hold of him. He struggled to break free, though it was a pitiful battle. Fingers fondled him for a number of seconds before he was passed to another crewmate. His arm was extended, and he shrieked from the rat that was placed onto it. Roaring laughter smothered his yelling as the animal traveled up his limb to his shoulder. A push made him stumble forward, making the creature drop to the floor. Somebody steadied him and hurled him against a wall. The powerful impact elicited a groan from him.

The assembly gathered around Jack and the crewmate that had flung him. Jack was pressed to stand flat against the surface, his right leg was lifted and held against the merciless male's hip, and he wailed beautifully. The erected member impaled him and jerked about within him. The vigorous thrusts stole his breath at times, yet he could not keep from moaning in torment. His back inched upward against the wall with each of the male's movements. A hand yanked on his hair before it forced his head forward. Salty lips conquered his mouth; a tongue soon found its way into his orifice, copulating it depravedly just as the hard intruder inside of him elsewhere did.

Finally, the man ejaculated into Sparrow's body. He removed himself from Jack and kissed him greedily a couple of more times before pulling away. There was no time to recuperate. He was thrown to the floor, and coarse palms flocked to grope his flesh. Enthusiastic fingers clasped around his manhood and commenced massaging it in an up and down motion. He closed his eyes and panted, releasing a breathy sound every few seconds. When his member became erect, the degradation that consumed him made him weep. Insults and sneering words were all he could hear. With each demeaning slur, he felt a painful stab to his heart.

He climaxed with a strangled cry of shame. His entire being yearned to lay where he was, but he was hauled numerous feet away for another taker.

A crewman was seated on the edge of a pathetic chair, legs spread, with his breeches already to his knees. Sparrow was tossed to him and turned so that his back was to the man. His waist was clutched, and he was forced down onto the male's aroused manhood. His throat vibrated from the trembling moan he voiced. Slight confusion entered his mind when there was no movement. It dissipated quickly.

Another man came before him, took hold of Jack's knees, parted and lifted them a little, and positioned him at just the right angle. Arms went and stayed under his own to keep him leaning back. Sparrow had never known it to be done before, and he shook his head as tears cascaded from his eyes because it was about to happen to him.

Slowly, the man entered him to join the member already inside of him. He screeched as it went farther into his warm orifice and sobbed uncontrollably. The tears were licked away on occasion by several of the spectators.

The seated man pushed his hips up for a moderate thrust; it was followed by one from the standing male. Jack screamed until his throat was raw. His glistening chest rose and fell greatly as he panted for air. There was raucous cheering and catcalls from the onlookers. The extreme agony and mortification on Sparrow's tense face was intoxicating to them.

After an extremely lengthy period, the two men spilled themselves within Jack. He whimpered miserably as the standing male pulled out of him. A couple of crewmates had to hoist him up from the other man's lap. Jack felt as if he were on the verge of unconsciousness; he prayed that it would happen so he would not have to endure the ongoing exploitation.

A hardened erection was rammed into his mouth less than a minute after the defilement by the two men. He sucked on the organ fervently, draining him of nearly all the energy he had. A surprised and wounded yelp sounded in his throat as someone penetrated him from behind.

All at once, everything became muffled. There was nothing but the thumping of his heart and the soft noises created from his crying. He felt as if he were in slow motion. Images started to flash in his mind of himself and Will aboard the _Interceptor_ as they sailed off to rescue Elizabeth. Visions of the charming smiles he gave, the carefree attitude he possessed, the wittiness he showcased, and the aura of confidence he always had was played in his head – they each reminded him of the person he had started out as when Barbossa had taken him prisoner, but that person was now being killed. He was dying inside, and he was helpless to stop it. The man he had once been seemed like nothing more than a figment in his imagination.

The result of orgasm in his mouth plunged him back into his reality. The male inside of his body from behind climaxed minutes later.

He resigned himself to submission; he gave no fight as his body was sexually misused and sodomized repeatedly.

Time passed by leisurely. After being forced upon innumerable times by individual men and suffering a second double penetration, Sparrow was dressed and dragged away by two men. They returned him to the captain's quarters and to where they had found him. Jack was completely lifeless, and he crumpled to the floor with an indistinct whine.

Unconsciousness at last claimed him.

* * *

Barbossa stared at the pirate curled up on the floor asleep. He could not place it, but something was awry. The raspy breaths and the way Jack was positioned – on his side in a sloppy mess as if dumped – increased his feeling of foul play. He knelt in front of the younger man and patted his shoulder.

"Jack," he spoke in a low tone. "_Jack_. Wake up."

Sparrow groaned hoarsely and let his eyelids open gradually. Suddenly, he frantically scrambled away from Barbossa. The exhaustion, however, prohibited him from going far. He shielded his visage with his hands and quaked violently as the captain came closer.

"What is this?" Barbossa questioned sternly. "Come now. None of that. I expect ya out on deck in five minutes."

At that statement, Sparrow grabbed the captain's hand and gazed up at him pleadingly. "Please. Let me stay here. For another day. Please, I beg you. Don't make me go out there. Please." He erupted into tears and continued to whisper, "Please."

Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed quizzically. "What is wrong with ya?"

"N-Nothing. I just….I'm so tired. I didn't get to sleep very long and-"

"Why is that?"

Sparrow went silent, save for his uneven respirations.

"Why_ is_ that, Jack?"

"Th-They took me last night. Below deck. While you were asleep. They had me for a long time. I-I can't go out there. _Please_, don't make me."

Barbossa's expression changed to one of possessiveness from visualizing his crew pleasuring themselves with the pirate. Jack rocked on the floor, head bowed, and kissed the male's hand constantly. The sight of Jack utterly vulnerable and….broken made Barbossa grin in accomplishment. He rubbed the younger man's back soothingly and said, "All right. Ye don't have to."

Jack raised his head and stared at him adoringly. He smiled and voiced tremulously, "Thank you. Thank you."

"But ye can't stay here. I'm gonna move ya down to the brig."

Jack sniffed and wiped his face. He nodded understandingly.

Barbossa got him to stand, and the two made their way to the door. When they stepped outside onto the deck, the captain linked his arm with Jack's. As they walked to the stairs that led to the iron barred cells, Jack clung to him desperately. Sparrow could feel the men's icy stares as they went past. It unnerved him tremendously.

Once below, Sparrow gasped in surprise. One of the enclosures had a number of men in it – part of the Navy, they were. He gazed at them timidly as Barbossa led him to the cell next to the sailors. The captain unlocked the door, and Jack sauntered into the small space.

Barbossa shut and re-locked the entrance and said quietly, "I'll check on ya later. Ye won't be spendin' the night down here."

Sparrow nodded and sat down in the middle of his designated area. Disgruntled mumbling sounded from the prisoners, causing Barbossa to turn to them with a wicked smile.

"I advise ye put an end to that _awfully_ rude chatter," he said sardonically. "Ya get what ya get. Complain, and I'll stop the rations entirely. Ye think you're bein' treated unjustly-" His eyes flickered to Jack, who was not paying any attention to the exchange. "-But I can certainly make it that way."

He chuckled mischievously and disappeared up to the deck. The paranoid feeling of being observed made Jack glance over to his neighbors a few times.

"Why is your captain keeping us here?" one of them asked irately.

Sparrow did not answer; he pretended not to hear.

"I'm talking to you! You and your fellow crewmates are atrocious. I assure you, you will all be executed for your unspeakable actions." The man grew frustrated at the lack of response from the lone occupant. "You feckless bastard!"

Sparrow quelled the agitation that welled within him as he shifted to face them. "Je ne sais pas l'anglais."

"Excuse me?"

"Pas de l'anglais. Je parle francais."

"He speaks French, not English," someone voiced from the far corner. The man ventured to the bars and his eyes widened in shock. "Jack?"

The pirate searched frenziedly to see who had spoken his name. He met the man's gaze and stared at him coldly.

"It's you, isn't it?" The lack of hair, damage to his entire being, and absence of attire other than breeches made the Navy man enormously uncertain as to whether it was the renowned buccaneer or not.

Reluctantly, Sparrow crawled to the iron bars that divided the two cells to sit in front of the male. "Est-ce que je vous connais?"

"Yes. Or, rather, _I_ know _you_. You're Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"

The reply was a simple nod.

"I can't believe it." He grinned in amazement before continuing. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Theodore Groves of the Majesty's royal fleet. I was with Commodore Norrington the day you commandeered the _Interceptor_ a couple of years ago."

Sparrow beamed cheerfully at the memory.

"I thought you were dead. Norrington seemed to believe you were."

"Pas entièrement. J'ai été sauvé près Will Turner et Elizabeth Swann."

"If they rescued you, then where are they?"

All happiness faded from Sparrow's countenance. "Mort. Isolé sur une île."

Theodore appeared as if he had been seriously injured. "How? By who?"

"Barbossa."

"How could he order such a thing? I thought you were the captain of this ship, not him."  
The pirate shook his head dolefully. "Pas plus."

There was a pause as Groves pondered the man's words. Why, then, was Jack here if he was not the captain?

"Are you a prisoner like us now?" he inquired softly.

Jack swallowed and looked at him sincerely. "Vous n'avez besoin de vous inquiéter de lui nuisant à aucun de vous."

"Why? I must admit, I'm stunned he hasn't _killed_ any of us yet."

"Il n'est pas après vous. Vous n'êtes pas celui qu'il est fâché avec."

Jack gave a dejected smile and crept to the other side of his cage. The navy men began questioning Groves about what had been said between the two, but the Lieutenant could barely hear them. He watched Sparrow huddle in the corner with his knees to his chest and flinched when numerous grating coughs came from the pirate. There was a myriad of different things that had altered Jack's appearance, making Groves' stomach lurch in sympathy. He almost doubted whether it was in fact the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow he was gazing at. This man had been mistreated in every way imaginable. His whole demeanor was dispirited and defeated; he was deteriorating even as Theodore stared at him. What had possibly happened to oppress him so drastically?

Jack glimpsed over at Theodore briefly once more before closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the wall.

The overwhelming grief present in the amber eyes was something Groves knew he would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Part Ten

After docking at three different ports, they still had no information on any whereabouts of the _Black Pearl_. No one had crossed paths with it, and the ship had not re-supplied at any of the locations. Elizabeth's concern for Jack was evident from the dismayed expression she bore every day. Tia Dalma's features were troubled as well, and she took to muttering chants near the bow each night.

Though he had a sense of despair, Will did not show it. At times he believed the whole endeavor was useless; Jack was either dead or close enough to death that they would not get to him before he passed. He never voiced the thought, however. If the former crew of the _Pearl_ had optimism as Elizabeth did, he would not dissuade them from their hopes. By finding Sparrow, whether he was alive or not, it would bring closure for everyone. And he hoped that with such closure, joy would at last return to Elizabeth instead of the recurrent sadness.

The outcome looked bleak, but they sailed out to sea once more after a few days of rest at Nassau.

* * *

It was late in the night; most of the men had fallen asleep, giving Groves and Jack the chance to talk privately. Jack was astounded at the amount of delight he felt from merely interacting with a person that had no intentions of hurting him.

"Do you have any idea of what he plans to do with us?" Theodore asked intensely softly as to not be overheard.

"No. He hasn't said anything. I didn't even know anyone had been captured."

"Why did you say he would not harm us?"

"You aren't his playthings. Right now, he only wants to harm me. I imagine he'll release you and your mates back at Port Royal for ransom. It's that, or he'll maroon you. I'll tell ya what, though: if we dock at some port before either of those scenarios, I'll try me best to help you and your men escape."

"I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't want to put you in any danger."

"Ya can't get me into any more than I already am."

"I don't understand it. You're a respectable man. What have you done to warrant such cruelty?"

Jack smiled weakly and shrugged casually. "I survived. And he wanted the _Pearl_, just like always. There's a lot of history between the two of us that has led to it all."

There was a slight pause before Groves spoke again. "Last night, there was horrible screaming and shouting. All of us, we heard it. Quite disturbing to say the least. What happened, do you know?"

Sparrow's face paled as visions of the victimization flooded his mind. He swallowed to loosen his constricted throat and shook his head. "N-No. I-I don't know what it was. Must've been sleepin' real good to not hear it."

The sudden sound of footsteps coming down to the brig caused Jack to hurriedly dash away from Groves and to the opposite wall. Barbossa went to Sparrow's cage and unlocked it.

"With me, and be quick about it," he snapped.

Jack stood and treaded to the stairs. He briefly looked at Theodore forlornly before ascending to the deck. Groves observed him until he could no longer be seen, causing a quiet growl to come from the captain.

"It would be in your best interest," Barbossa said threateningly, "and his to keep away from him."

Theodore raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"If I find ya leerin' at him or speaking to him again, you will watch him suffer the consequences."

Briskly, he stormed up to the deck, and Theodore had not known such fear for another person as he did then.

* * *

Sparrow turned around apprehensively as the door was closed. He started to quake from the anger in the captain's eyes. Barbossa grasped the pirate's upper arms brutally and shook him violently.

"What did you tell that lad?!" the older man yelled venomously.

"I didn't-"

"What did you tell him?!"

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed powerlessly.

"Nothin', you say? Then why did he look so attached to ya?!"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!"

Barbossa slapped him ferociously. "Don't ye dare lie to me, Jack! If you're seducin' him to gain his pity in hopes that he'll save ya, I will fucking carve your back with the cat until you beg for death! Or perhaps I should just string you up now and then go kill him and his men."

"No! Don't! Please!"

"So ye _are_ workin' behind my back!"

He hurled Jack to the floor with extreme power. Sparrow landed with a quivering moan. Vicious kicks showered the younger man's body, occasionally stopping only to be replaced by the captain's fists seconds later. He cowered under the furious blows, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

"Givin' them ideas of escape, were ya?!" Barbossa bellowed maliciously. "Plannin' on liberating them, were ya now?! Even if I _do_ decide to let them go, they won't come to rescue you. You're _nothing_. You're a _worthless_ piece of shit! The only thing you're good for is a nice, quick, easy fuck! You're nothin' but a cheap, vile whore! No one will want ya now!"

He grabbed Jack's wrist and hauled him to the bedroom. Jack was breathing haggardly and bleeding. He was picked up to sit on the bed, and Barbossa unwound the fabric from his torso and abdomen. His article of clothing was ripped off of him, followed by an agonizing smack to his visage. The strike knocked him to the side. Barbossa undressed and moved atop the trembling man's frame. He situated Sparrow to lie straight with his head on the pillow. Jack halfheartedly tried to push him away, but aborted the attempt in seconds.

The pirate sobbed as Barbossa penetrated him. The captain immediately began to propel himself in and out of the younger man's body. Sparrow's legs were bent with his knees near his head, allowing the captain to sheath his hardened length deep inside him. He turned his head to the side as if to look away from the man above him, yet his eyes were already shut tightly. The piece of furniture creaked and rattled with each vigorous thrust. Jack's fingers went from clutching the sheets to holding onto the bed posts. A wet tongue licked his cheeks, lips, and perspiring neck; the smooth pad changed to teeth that bit the stretched skin of his throat strongly. A whine sounded among his unsteady breaths from the piercing incisors.

"Uhn-uhn-hhnn," he breathed continuously as Barbossa's pace sped. "Ohnn-uhn-hnn….Please-uhnn-ohhh-hhnn-stop!" he pleaded feebly. "Please!"

A tremor went through Barbossa a number of minutes later, and he spilled his seed inside of Sparrow. He removed himself from the younger man's being dreadfully slowly and lay down next to the abused pirate. Jack stayed where he was; he could not control his sobs.

Nothing but Jack's crying resonated in the otherwise silent room.

After a long moment, Barbossa shifted to his side to face Sparrow and voiced quietly, "Come here, Jack."

Jack moved closer to the captain and snuggled against the older man. Barbossa cradled him affectionately and caressed his hair.

"I'm….I'm sorry," Jack gasped in between his fast respirations. "I….I'm so sorry. I won't….betray you or….disobey you. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Shhh….calm down," the captain said caringly. "It's all right now. Ye won't do somethin' like that again, will ya?"

"N-No. P-Promise."

"_Good_ boy."

In time, Jack cried himself to sleep; Barbossa still held him tenderly.

A devious grin spread onto Barbossa's countenance, and he chuckled quietly.

"My broken bird, ye are. My captured and tamed little Sparrow. You belong to me."

* * *

There was an arm resting on his stomach, fingers combing his hair, and lips suckling on the back of his shoulder. Jack wearily opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his side with someone's body pressed closely against his from behind. A leg was draped over his, preventing him from moving much. It was not as if he would anyway; fear kept him wholly motionless.

"Good mornin', Jack," the familiar, rich voice said quietly into his ear before teeth delicately nibbled on the lobe.

"Good morning," Sparrow whispered vacantly.

"Did ye sleep well?"

A tongue licked along the outside of his ear, making his eyelids flutter shut momentarily as he trembled from the sensation. "F-Fine. I slept fine."

"That's a good thing. You'll be out on deck today."

A small, despondent sigh came from Sparrow that resulted in amorous kisses along his upper arm.

"I'll give ye the choice of spendin' the first half of the day among the men or in the brig."

Jack contemplated the two options, anxiety rising in him as he thought of the crew. At length he said intensely softly, "I'll be on deck first."

"All right then. Let's get up."

Barbossa let go of Sparrow, allowing the pirate to slide out of bed to stand first. Jack had only his breeches to put on; he sat on the edge of the mattress after buttoning them and watched as Barbossa leisurely dressed.

The captain stepped to him when finished and pulled him to stand. Jack bowed his head, causing Barbossa to place an index finger under his chin to raise it. The brown orbs stayed fixed downward shyly. The older man snaked his arm around the pirate's skinny waist and inched forward to kiss him heatedly. Jack's mouth worked mechanically with Barbossa's, not feeling anything even though the action was exceedingly tender. A palm rested on his cheek, and he could not catch himself before leaning into the touch.

Finally, Barbossa broke away from the younger man's lips, leaving them both slightly breathless. His thumbs rubbed lightly under Jack's eyes, coating themselves in the small amount of black kohl that had remained over the past months. He trailed the digits down the man's face, creating what looked to be dark tracks left by tears. Jack shivered and closed his eyes.

"You're so beautiful when ya cry, Jack," Barbossa spoke fondly.

The statement was enough to make Sparrow loathe himself for wanting to weep in response.

"So beautiful. Nothin' more exquisite than a gorgeous bird expressing his sadness from bein' subdued and domesticated."

Jack's lips began to quiver, and he distraughtly attempted to smother the building urge.

Barbossa smiled cleverly as he studied the pirate's countenance. He continued to push. "But at least, Jack, your cage is what you love most, is it not? Surely, she loves to see ya cry as well; she _is_ the one that's containing ya."

Once it fell from his eye, Sparrow knew he had lost. The single, splendorous tear was enough to stimulate Barbossa immensely. The droplet was soon pursued by numerous ones as Jack cried. His shoulders shook, and his breath accelerated slightly. Barbossa withheld an aroused groan. The sight was incredibly stunning, and the susceptibility that Jack's visage expressed almost made the captain's legs tremble.

He could not control himself any longer. He had to satiate his craving.

"Get on your knees, Jack," he stated, sounding a tad winded.

When Sparrow complied, his hardened member twitched excitedly. Jack unbuttoned the captain's breeches, freeing the confined erection. His slender fingers held the nearly leaking organ as he encased it within his mouth. Barbossa grabbed the top of Jack's skull and kept him from moving. He gazed down to see Sparrow's cheeks indent with every thorough suck, taking him farther into the oral cavity. There was a lick every now and then, making him gasp and moan. His hips bucked forward a few times; Jack gagged, but quickly recovered to continue his ministrations.

The entire image of Sparrow in submission, tasting the firm manhood, and the rippling of his neck whenever he swallowed the small amounts of semen that seeped out pre-maturely made Barbossa quake in sheer ecstasy. But it was the tears incessantly running down Jack's cheeks that made him finally climax. He exploded into Sparrow's mouth with a husky groan; Sparrow pulled back and swallowed the creamy product. The younger man sat down on his bended legs under him; his hands fiddled in his lap, and he still shook as he wept. Barbossa buttoned his clothing and knelt on one knee before Jack.

"I'll give ya five minutes," he breathed heavily and squeezed Sparrow's uninjured shoulder.

He stood and headed out the door. Jack buried his face in his hands once alone.

The designated time frame passed, and although weak sobs continued to rack his body, he went out to the deck. One minute went by before he was led behind a canon by three men and raped.

* * *

Jack did not know why he even bothered to wear clothing. It was always removed.

That thought was the reason why he did not put on his breeches after being sullied for what he believed to be the last time for the day even though the garment was within reach. By his count, half the day had gone by; he waited patiently for Barbossa to come and escort him to the brig. However, it was not the captain who loomed over him when a shadow was cast across him. He looked up, squinted, and exhaled a crestfallen breath.

He was hoisted to his feet by his wrist and draped over the canon. A hiss came from him as the crewman entered his body.

As his utterly fatigued frame was dominated powerfully, he started to feel nauseous and extremely dizzy. He could not focus on anything around him, and his head throbbed painfully.

The bright sunlight morphed to a hazy gray then to black, and Sparrow went wholly immobile as he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

The voices were distant and incomprehensible at first, yet they steadily became intelligible.

Jack opened his eyes, moaning softly from the blurriness of his vision. He discovered himself to be lying on the bed in the captain's quarters, but no one was with him. He strained to hear what the conversation was about in the other room; Barbossa was the one speaking.

"Tortuga is closest at this point. We'll head there, re-supply, and then when we head out again, we'll drop those Navy rats off on some forsaken island."

"Aye, captain."

Sparrow paid no more attention to the chat. Groves and his men were to be marooned just like –

He scolded himself for thinking of Will, Elizabeth, and everyone else on that damn island that were all surely dead now. It shattered his heart to know that his….friends – yes, they were friends – were gone. He had failed them, but he vowed not to doom the captured Navy men to such a horrendous fate.

He would alert Groves to the news that night.

* * *

Once he was completely certain that Barbossa was asleep, Jack slipped on the captain's coat and buttoned it. The garment was rather big on his thinning frame; the two sleeves swallowed both his arms and hands.

Silently, he crept out of the bedroom. He stepped lightly through the main area to the double doors. With tremulous hands, he opened one of them just enough to where he could see straight ahead. There was no one in his line of sight.

He slid out and crept alongside one of the staircases that led up to the helm. The crewmate guiding the ship kept glancing around every which way; Jack was convinced that the man was distracted enough to not notice him. There were a few other men present on deck, though they were at the side railings drinking rum.

If there was a time to move, it was then.

Sparrow withdrew from the staircase and started to trek intensely cautiously across the area. His heartbeat traveled almost three times as fast as his feet. Sweat shined on his skin from his extreme nervousness. The deck had never been longer as he walked to his destination.

He almost burst into tears of joy when he made it to the stairs that led below to the brig. Hurriedly, he descended them, making the occupants of the cell look to find out who was coming.

"It's just him," one of the men voiced disappointedly.

Groves, however, was relieved to see the man. "Jack!" he whispered elatedly.

He shoved his way to the front of the space and grasped the bars as Jack stood before them. The pirate was breathing weightily and appeared to be extraordinarily drained, but a broad smile was showing on his visage.

"Are you all right?" Theodore questioned worriedly. There were new bruises and cuts on the man's face that concerned him in addition to his panting.

"Je suis très bien." Sparrow broke out laughing as if greatly amused at something. The men stared at him, thinking him utterly insane.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait sans n'importe qui notant!"

Groves gave him a puzzled look, but it went away when he finally took note that Jack was dressed in the captain's clothing. "Why are you wearing Barbossa's coat?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet. Il n'est pas pourquoi je suis ici."

"Then why are you here?"

Jack calmed himself and exhaled a deep breath before responding.

"En quelques jours, le bateau s'accouplera chez Tortuga. Je vous obtiendrai hors d'ici quand il. Ils ne découvriront pas que vous êtes parti jusqu'à ce que le bateau parte, mais vous serez déjà allé à la sûreté."

"Jack, you're incredible!"

The pirate blushed slightly from the compliment. "Merci."

"Will you come with us?"

Jack shook his head, yet he still grinned cheerfully. "Je ne peux pas. Je distrairai les quelques hommes qui sont laissés à la garde le bateau la nuit ainsi vous pouvez échapper à non détecté."

"I can't leave knowing that you may be severely punished if they find out it was you who liberated us."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Combien de plus mauvais pourrait-il devenir pour moi? Je suis simplement censé pour rester ici. C'est mon destin. Il rendra me la sensation meilleure vous connaissant-"

Thundering footsteps from above made Jack cease to breathe for a moment. The noise grew louder; Groves gazed at Jack, who was quite pale and terrified. He did not have a chance to prod Sparrow to hide, for the sturdy boots were coming down.

The instant he saw Barbossa with several crewmen behind him, Jack began stepping backward slowly. He shook his head and uttered tremendously softly, "No" numerous times. The expression of pure malevolence and malice conveyed on Barbossa's countenance was nothing like Sparrow had ever witnessed before.

There was no time to react. The captain crossed to him in a flash and struck him with all force. Jack staggered backward, but was quickly balanced. Barbossa threw him against an empty cell's bars, eliciting an injured cry from the pirate. His hair soaked up the blood that rose from the new wound on the left side of his head.

"Stop!" Groves shouted. "Stop this!"

Barbossa flung Jack to the floor, put the sole of his boot on the pirate's chest, and pressed down. Sparrow gasped for air, tears springing to his eyes from the strong pressure on his sore ribs. It remained there for a minute or so, suffocating him, before the captain gave a violent kick to his side.

The older man got the pirate to his feet, unbuttoned the coat, and ridded Jack of it. The Navy men's eyes widened in shock from viewing the horrendous mutilation all over Sparrow's upper body.

Barbossa pushed the pirate to his crewmen and spat, "Take him and string 'im up."

Jack was punched and kicked as he went up the stairs. Barbossa was about to follow, though paused in front of the confined men. He gazed directly at Theodore, Hell's fire raging in his eyes.

"I _should_ make ya watch his punishment," he said in an ominous tone. "But I think it would be more beneficial for ye to hear what happens instead."

He laughed barbarically and strolled up to the deck. All of the prisoners waited in silent dread for whatever was to come.

Several minutes passed with no noise whatsoever. Suddenly, an agonizing shriek filtered down from the deck. Tortured screams continuously sounded after it, which were soon muddled with spiteful laughter and snide comments.

It seemed to last an eternity, yet in reality the ill-treatment lasted for merely five minutes. The piercing cries ended, and the Navy men at last settled themselves. None spoke; each was submerged in his own thoughts.

Intense guilt and wretchedness overcame Groves. Images of possible merciless acts formed in his head, causing him to crouch in one of the back corners of the cell and vomit.

* * *

Will stood at the starboard side, gazing at the vast black water. The wind chilled his face, though it brought upon another feeling. There was a presence that he could not describe; it troubled and comforted him at the same time. Tia Dalma came to his side, revealing her blackened teeth from the grin she had. She placed her hand on his and petted the skin with her fingertips.

"We are at last bein' favored, William Turner," she said kindly.

"How is that?"

"'De wind. It changes our course."

"To where?"

"Tortuga. Him will be 'dere; we have only to make it when 'de _Pearl_ docks."

Will stared at her bewilderedly. She gave him a nod before striding away.

Hastily, he bounded for Captain Norrington's cabin to alert him of their new destination.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

"Je suis très bien." - "I'm fine."

"Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait sans n'importe qui notant!" - "I did it! I did it without anyone noticing!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet. Il n'est pas pourquoi je suis ici." - "You do not need to worry about it. It is not why I am here."

"En quelques jours, le bateau s'accouplera chez Tortuga. Je vous obtiendrai hors d'ici quand il. Ils ne découvriront pas que vous êtes parti jusqu'à ce que le bateau parte, mais vous serez déjà allé à la sûreté." - "In a few days, the ship will be docked at Tortuga. I will get you out of here when we do. They will not find out that you have left until the ship leaves, but you will have already gone to safety."

"Je ne peux pas. Je distrairai les quelques hommes qui sont laissés à la garde le bateau la nuit ainsi vous pouvez échapper à non détecté." - "I can't. I will distract the few men who are left to guard the ship at night so you can escape undetected."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Combien de plus mauvais pourrait-il devenir pour moi? Je suis simplement censé pour rester ici. C'est mon destin. Il rendra me la sensation meilleure vous connaissant-" - "You need not worry. How much worse could it become for me? I am simply meant to remain here. It is my fate. It will make me feel better knowing you-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Eleven**

Two days had passed and there had been no sight or sound of Jack. Groves could not think about anything other than the pirate and what might have happened to him. He was silent, refusing to join the conversations around him. There were not many anyway; it seemed as if the men were dwelling on that one particular night and pondering about Jack as well.

On the third morning, the Navy men glanced at one another when a thump sounded from the stairs. It was answered by another several seconds later, then another. The person was traveling down to them at a very slow pace. They waited in suspense to determine who it was.

At last, they discovered that it was in fact two people descending. The one they could view clearly was turned toward the other with a hand around his waist. An arm was slung across the crewman's shoulders, and he held onto the limp hand dangling over his collar bone. They reached the bottom of the staircase and shifted their direction. The second man could finally be seen, and Groves felt as if someone had shot him.

Jack wore a worn, tattered shirt that had not been bothered to be tucked into his breeches. His head was lowered to his chest, the short hair obscuring his visage. His breath was shallow and sounded somewhat as if he were being choked. Each step was a tremendous challenge; his legs looked as if they were about to give out. Groves would have believed him to be unconscious if he had not been voluntarily walking.

After a few minutes, the two arrived in front of the cell adjacent to the Navy men's. The door was unlocked, and the crewman escorted Sparrow into the confinement. He eased the pirate to the ground by the far corner of the space. Once Jack was seated on the floor, the crewmate exited, locked the door, and returned up to the deck.

Groves crept to the bar divider and stared with extreme sorrow at the fallen man. Sparrow's back was pressed against the wall, and his legs were extended before him. The thin arms were lax at his sides, palms upturned. It was his right hand that Theodore could see, and the Lieutenant's mouth fell open in alarm. Every finger – except his thumb – was crooked, having had the bones dislodged from their proper alignments.

"Jack," Theodore stated gently, concealing his tremendous concern. "Jack, please say something."

Sparrow did not move, nor did he speak. It was evident that he was in excruciating pain.

"Let me see your face."

At that, Sparrow lifted a trembling hand and placed the black locks behind his ear.

"Oh my god," Groves whispered sullenly. The other men's expressions morphed to ones of despondency as well.

An angry burn adorned Jack's cheek. It was imprinted on him from the blade of a wide dagger. His eye was swollen shut and was colored black and purple. A steady flow of tears escaped from it.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry," Theodore said quietly. "What else did they do to you?"

"Vous ne voulez pas voir," Sparrow practically whispered. His voice was almost entirely gone and incredibly hoarse.

"Please, let me see."

"Non."

"Please, Jack. Is it serious?"

"Ne me faites pas l'exposition vous."

Groves was silent for a moment before saying tenderly, "Hold up your shirt."

Sparrow shook his head. "Arrêt. Vous ne voulez pas voir."

"Let me see. Perhaps I can help."

"Non. Vous ne pouvez pas."

"Jack." The tone was commanding.

The pirate tugged on the bottom of his shirt, which he was sitting on, and hesitantly hoisted it to his shoulder. Groves had to glance away from the horrendous sight for a period. A collected gasp sounded from the other men. The whole right side and partially the middle of Jack's torso and stomach were marred from second degree burns. The skin was viciously red, blistered, and appeared wet.

"Vous ne pouvez pas même me regarder," Jack cried shamefully. "Je suis si laid vous ne pouvez pas même me regarder! Il blesse tellement! Il blesse tellement, Theodore!"

He delicately lowered his shirt and attempted to quell his sobs; any movement caused him great anguish. Groves started to weep from the tragic image and the immense remorse that filled him. He wanted so much to cradle Sparrow to him, to console him. But there was nothing he could say to the pirate that would reassure him or comfort him. There was simply nothing he could do, and it broke his heart beyond belief.

"Je suis désolé, Jack," he spoke compassionately. "Je souhaite qu'il y ait eu quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui vous soulagerait de toute la douleur. Il n'y a rien que je veux plus que pour vous prendre loin de cet endroit terrible. Vous ne méritez pas ceci. Vous êtes stupéfier, bel homme. Ne les laissez pas vous dire autrement."

Jack brought his left knee close to his chest to put his elbow on and rested his left palm against his forehead. "Je veux mourir, Theodore," he whispered. "Je veux juste qu'il finisse. Je ne peux faire ceci plus. Je veux juste mourir."

Sparrow exhaled a rattling breath and did not speak again. He tried to sleep, but the extreme agony prevented him from the solace of dreaming. Theodore stayed next to the iron bars that kept him from Jack, refusing to move in case the pirate desired to talk again. He could not take his eyes off of Sparrow for more than a few minutes.

After an hour or so, Groves saw Jack's head fall to the side against the wall as a heavy sigh expelled itself from his parted lips. Whether the man had finally gone to sleep or passed out, he was not sure; he was merely happy that Jack at last had a bit of peace and a break from the intense pain by not being awake.

* * *

No one had come for Sparrow once night took over day, and he did not seem to mind. He stayed in his corner, wandering in and out of sleep. Groves had attempted to converse with him before he himself slumbered, though there was never any response.

Theodore stirred before waking a few hours later, yet he kept his eyes closed. Now that he was conscious, he heard muffled whines of suffering and grunting. Gradually, he opened his eyes and looked over to the neighboring cell. Sparrow was lying on his back, legs spread and bent, and cried from disgrace and unimaginable hurt as a man drove himself in and out of his body. A hand covered his mouth and the other held his right arm near his head. He still had his shirt on, but his breeches had been tossed aside. Groves stifled a noise of sickness; Jack's inner thighs were maimed from grotesque burns similar to the ones he had shown earlier.

Silently, Groves watched in horror as Sparrow was raped barbarically. He dared not speak in fear that it would only bring about more torment for Jack.

The crewman's pace slowed after several minutes as he climaxed inside the pirate's warmth. He leisurely removed himself from Sparrow's body, stood, and exited the cell. After locking it, he fled up the stairs. Jack made to retrieve his article of clothing, but found that he could hardly move. He instead pulled his shirt down to be its full length, which reached to just above his knees.

For a number of minutes, Groves observed Jack weeping quietly as he laid in the middle of the space. Only when Jack had allowed himself to retreat into his sub-conscious did Theodore close his eyes.

* * *

The next time Jack awoke, he was resting on the floor in his corner of the captain's bedroom. The pain overwhelmed him immediately, causing him to moan miserably. He struggled to sit up, and the endeavor made him completely exhausted and breathless.

Barbossa entered, and Sparrow gazed at him with barely opened eyes as he came nearer. The captain knelt before the pirate, grasped the man's chin, and brushed aside the disheveled hair. The left half of Sparrow's neck had been terribly singed, and Barbossa studied the wounded flesh intently.

"Feelin' any better?" he questioned indifferently.

"No," Jack answered dryly.

"Good. That's what ya get for pullin' a stunt like that. 'Tis a shame your beautiful body had to be subjected to it. And with the loss of your gorgeous locks, you've just become somethin' hideous."

Jack was quiet for a minute before asking, "Do you still want me then? Would you still fuck me?"

"Sounds like you're hopin' I say 'yes'."

Jack shrugged apathetically. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, I think it does. It'd make ya feel as if ye still had a bit of attractiveness about ya. You were always very proud of your looks. Now, I doubt if anyone will be able to look at you at all."

The younger man blinked, and a tear slid down his scorched cheek.

"Ah, well, perhaps there is a little prettiness left in ya after all. Just enough that I'll start letting ya sleep in the bed at night instead of on the floor."

"Thank you," was the soft reply.

Barbossa stood and aided Jack to his feet. He helped the pirate to the other room and sat him down at the table. A glass of water, a few slices of bread, and two apples were set out in front of him.

"I suggest ye savor it," the captain said in response to the ecstatic twinkle in Jack's somber eyes. "You don't have to be on deck today, so ye best get some rest."

He left, and Sparrow reached for one of the apples first. The tangy juice was paradise on his parched tongue. He ate unhurriedly despite the impulse to devour it all as fast as possible.

When everything was gone, including crumbs from the bread, he made his way to the adjacent room. Tears cascaded down his cheeks from the agonizing journey. Once he arrived at the bed, he carefully lowered himself onto it.

Thirty minutes later he drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was night, yet it was brighter than usual. Jack sighed as he stood and went to the window. There were a number of lanterns and ships, making him grin giddily from the realization.

They had docked at Tortuga.

He shuffled to the main room, relieved to find that Barbossa was not there. Rapidly, he began to search through drawers, under charts, _every_where in hopes of locating the keys to the brig.

"Wait, wait, wait," he whispered to himself. "Think, Jackie. Two sets were made: one for me, one for the first mate. He kept his, and I should I have mine. Somewhere."

He went to the large cabin at the side of the room and opened it. A small chuckle came from him at the discovery he made. His coat, vest, shirt, and sash were folded neatly within the confinement. His two belts, boots, and hat were placed beside them. Gingerly, he pulled out his coat and started to shove his hand into each pocket. A clink sounded when he reached into the inner left breast one.

"Aha!" he said excitedly. "There you are."

He removed the ring of keys and returned his coat to the cabinet in the same manner he had found it in. The adrenaline and optimism he had coursing through his anatomy dulled the torment caused by the atrocious burns and dislocated fingers on both hands. He treaded to the doors and opened one warily. There was no one to be seen. He grasped the ends of the dangling pieces of metal together and stepped out.

He repeated the same inspection as before when he had traveled to the brig for the first time. There were only two men at the helm, and they were busy consuming rum and conversing. They were not even facing the main deck. Jack smiled broadly at his good fortune and silently started across the space.

"Easier than before," he uttered smugly upon making it to the stairs.

He descended them gradually, giving his body a chance to recuperate from the exertion. At last he reached the bottom, and the kind welcoming he received caused his eyes to sparkle with happiness. Groves met him at the front bars and grinned merrily.

"I'm so thankful you're all right," the Lieutenant stated joyfully. "When I woke and you weren't here, I thought they may have-"

"Non, non. Rien ne s'est produit autrement. Je ne suis pas plus mauvais que j'étais avant."

"Thank god. What are you doing here?"

Sparrow held up the ring and shook it lightly. His countenance was beaming with cheerfulness. The prisoners were in sheer astonishment.

"Nous sommes arrivés chez Tortuga. Il est temps pour vous d'obtenir loin de cet enfer."

"Jack, I….I can't leave you behind."

"Si vous vous occupiez vraiment de moi, alors vous partirez ce soir. Je ne vous échouerai pas comme j'ai échoué d'autres. J'ai fait une promesse, et si William Turner m'enseignait quelque chose, c'était que quelques promesses peuvent être gardées."

Without another word Sparrow pushed a key into the lock and turned it. He pulled on the door, held it open, and the Navy men filtered out of the cell to congregate around him. The pirate shut the entrance and removed the key before he spoke.

"Je monterai et éviterai les yeux des membres d'équipage de votre direction. Exercez la surveillance pour savoir quand il est sûr de monter et s'élever au-dessus du côté. Restez loin des tavernes et des auberges. Je sais qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options pour où vous pouvez aller, mais les hommes seront très probablement à ces endroits et vous ne pouvez pas les laisser vous voir."

Groves nodded his head and took Jack's hand in his. "I cannot thank you enough for this. For such generosity. For such courage. May God be with you and see you through this."

Sparrow's features were abruptly clouded with hopelessness. "I think you and me both know I won't be around much longer," he whispered gravely. "And quite frankly, I'm not sad. Promise me you won't do somethin' stupid like come after me once you obtain a ship. I won't be here."

"Don't say that, Jack. If you have been strong enough to survive all this time…."

Jack shook his head mournfully and brought Theodore's hand to his lips. He kissed the smooth fingers lovingly and rubbed them gently against his cheek.

"Please promise me you will get to safety," he said in a constricted voice. "And stay there."

Theodore exhaled a quivering breath. "I promise."

Sparrow closed his eyes tightly for a moment to prevent the oncoming tears. He let go of Theodore's hand and started up the stairs. Groves trailed after him with the rest of the men following. Before Jack stepped onto the deck, he gave the keys to the Lieutenant and said, "Take these with you. I have no further need for them, and I can't let them see that I have them."

Theodore stood near the top of the stairs so that only his forehead and eyes could be seen. He watched Sparrow ascend to the helm to garner the two crewmen's attention. The drunken men threw him to the ground, causing him to almost scream from the powerful impact that aggravated his injuries. They each knelt down by him; one tore off Jack's breeches and moved between his parted legs as the other forced his manhood into the pirate's mouth.

Groves winced at the helpless whimpers that sounded, but he could not allow himself to delay because of his pity.

"Quickly now," he said quietly as he motioned at his men. "And be silent. Quickly, quickly."

Groves kept his gaze fixed in Jack's direction as the prisoners filed to the side of the deck and climbed over the railing. He waited until all of them had made it off of the ship before moving. He looked to Sparrow and fought the urge to run to his aid. Jack visibly shook as the crewman pounded into his body, while the other thrust within his mouth.

The cruel image was engraved in his mind and was all he could see as he climbed down to the dock and ran with his men toward the wild streets of Tortuga.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

"Vous ne voulez pas voir." - "You do not want to see."

"Non." - "No."

"Ne me faites pas l'exposition vous." - "Do not make me show you."

"Arrêt." - "Stop."

"Non. Vous ne pouvez pas." - "No. You cannot."

"Vous ne pouvez pas même me regarder. Je suis si laid vous ne pouvez pas même me regarder! Il blesse tellement! Il blesse tellement, Theodore!" - "You cannot even look at me. I am so ugly you cannot even look at me! It hurts so much! It hurts so much, Theodore!"

"Je suis désolé, Jack. Je souhaite qu'il y ait eu quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui vous soulagerait de toute la douleur. Il n'y a rien que je veux plus que pour vous prendre loin de cet endroit terrible. Vous ne méritez pas ceci. Vous êtes stupéfier, bel homme. Ne les laissez pas vous dire autrement." - "I am sorry, Jack. I wish there was something I could do that would relieve you of all of the pain. There is nothing I want more than to take you away from this awful place. You do not deserve this. You are an amazing, beautiful man. Do not let them tell you otherwise."

"Je veux mourir, Theodore. Je veux juste qu'il finisse. Je ne peux faire ceci plus. Je veux juste mourir." - "I want to die, Theodore. I just want it to end. I can't do this anymore. I just want to die."

"Non, non. Rien ne s'est produit autrement. Je ne suis pas plus mauvais que j'étais avant." - "No, no. Nothing else happened. I am no worse than I was before."

"Nous sommes arrivés chez Tortuga. Il est temps pour vous d'obtenir loin de cet enfer." – "We have arrived at Tortuga. It is time for you to get away from this Hell."

"Si vous vous occupiez vraiment de moi, alors vous partirez ce soir. Je ne vous échouerai pas comme j'ai échoué d'autres. J'ai fait une promesse, et si William Turner m'enseignait quelque chose, c'était que quelques promesses peuvent être gardées." - "If you truly cared for me, then you will leave tonight. I will not fail you like I have failed others. I made a promise, and if William Turner taught me anything, it was that some promises can be kept."

"Je monterai et éviterai les yeux des membres d'équipage de votre direction. Exercez la surveillance pour savoir quand il est sûr de monter et s'élever au-dessus du côté. Restez loin des tavernes et des auberges. Je sais qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options pour où vous pouvez aller, mais les hommes seront très probablement à ces endroits et vous ne pouvez pas les laisser vous voir." - "I will go up and avert the crewmen's eyes from your direction. Keep watch to know when it is safe to come up and climb over the side. Stay away from the taverns and inns. I know that does not leave many options for where you can go, but the men will most likely be at those places and you cannot let them see you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Twelve**

The _Pearl's_ stay at Tortuga lasted just three days. It was not long before all that could be seen was the ocean, stretching on for eternity in every direction. Jack stood to the side of the deck and stared solemnly at the sunset far off on the horizon. A ghost of a smile spread onto his face as his thoughts drifted to the Navy men. He pictured them coming out of hiding because the Pearl was gone and celebrating with alcohol and women. There was no doubt in his mind that they would gain passage back to Port Royal. Upon their arrival they would be greeted by worried wives and children, and he did not know why the idea of Groves embracing his sweet bonnie lass made him depressed. Perhaps the charming young man did not have a woman to return to, but that notion did not assuage the dejection he felt. Even if there was no woman, Theodore and his men still had something to return to. Jack did not care to leave with them because there was nothing for him to live for. His home – his sanctuary – had become his barricaded, physical nightmare. And there was no one missing him, no one waiting eagerly for him onshore that he could hold tightly.

He had lost everything, making him believe that there was no reason for him to be saved.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and dragged away, snapping him out of his troubling thoughts. The expression on Barbossa's countenance several feet in front of him told him everything.

The empty brig had at last been discovered.

He was stripped of his shirt in seconds. His wrists were lifted above his head and tied to the cargo net leading up to the yardarm. He spotted the nine tailed whip, and his eyes dilated with fear. Six of the cords had a sharp piece of metal tied to the ends; a couple of them were slightly hooked. Barbossa strode to him and grasped his neck strongly. He cried out from the contact on his burned skin.

"Did ye think I wouldn't find out sooner or later?" Barbossa hissed quietly. "You liberated them, and it is time for you to endure the consequences. After we're done here, maybe I should lock ya away in the hull again and let the rats have ya."

"No, please don't," Sparrow begged pathetically. "Please."

Barbossa released him with a snarl and walked to stand among the men who had gathered around. He gave a nod, and the crewman drew back the whip. With immense power, the lashes smacked against the pirate's dorsal side. Sparrow screamed from the impact and the feeling of the scraps of metal cutting open his flesh much worse than the cords themselves. The next strike made him shriek loudly; the scorched skin of his right side had been hit with a few of the jagged objects. He wept uncontrollably as his back was flogged relentlessly. Each hit made him wail in agony. Blood slid down from the gashes, painting his dorsal side almost entirely red.

He was not sure how many times he had been struck before everything became blurry. Nausea swept over him as he tried to focus. When the punishment finally ended, twenty-five lashes later, he fell into a crewman's arms immediately after his wrists were untied. There were voices; yes, that is what the noise was. And there were faces. Distorted faces. He bowed his head and closed his eyes when his stomach warned him of its sickness. No more concentration, for he would vomit wretchedly.

Two men hauled him to the captain's cabin, and the last thing he knew before unconsciousness took him was the softness of the bed linens against his chest and abdomen.

* * *

"It's not here," Elizabeth said disappointedly. "They're not here."

James stood beside her and scanned the docked ships. The _Black Pearl_ was not among them. Will and Gibbs joined the two persons, feeling the gloominess instantly.

"We should try searching the taverns," Will suggested. "If she's not here, then surely someone has heard something of her whereabouts."

They treaded toward the raucous crowd and made their way to the Faithful Bride. Each went off in their own direction once inside, frantically glancing around for anyone recognizable. James pushed his way through to the back. His mouth fell open in shock from the person he spotted. Hurriedly, he made his way to Groves' table.

"Theodore?!" he asked in astonishment.

Groves looked up at him and smiled. "James!" He stood and shook the former Commodore's hand. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"My men and I – we were captured."

"By whom?"

"Captain Barbossa, I believe it is now."

James' heart sped its pace. "Of the _Black Pearl_?"

Groves nodded. "Yes."

"How did you get _here_, then?"

"The ship came a few days ago to re-supply. We were set free by…." He stopped for a moment as the haunting vision of Jack's violation crossed his mind. He swallowed and began again. "We were set free by Jack Sparrow."

James squinted at him in disbelief. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes. He wasn't dead as you believed."

"And he's alive now?"

"I'm not sure. Who knows what tortures might befall him when Barbossa finds out that we're gone?"

James was speechless. Their anxious search had not been in vain. Jack was alive, and it was all he needed to hear to continue on after the _Pearl._

"We have to leave tonight," he muttered more so to himself.

"Where are you going?"

"To rescue Jack. The former crew of the _Black Pearl_ wishes to find him."

"Let us come with you."

James nodded in agreement. "Gather your men and meet us at the docks. Quickly."

James forced his way through the overpopulated tavern to fetch the three others. He came upon Will first.

"He's alive," he said quietly.

"Jack?"

"Yes. The ship was here not long ago; a few days at most. If we set off now, we have a good chance of catching up."

They found Elizabeth and Gibbs in less than a minute and were racing back to the _Blue Rose_. Groves and his ten men arrived shortly after.

Speedily, the ship was readied and headed out to the vast sea.

* * *

A faint groan came from Sparrow before he opened his eyes. He had not been moved from the bed. The soreness and intense distress from the lashes on his back made him moan tremulously. He attempted to raise himself in order to sit, but his body would not permit it.

"Finally awake, I see," Barbossa stated as he knelt in front of Jack. "You were out cold for two days."

Jack tried to reply, though it was nothing more than whimpers that sounded from his mouth.

"There's no need to waste your energy by talkin'. I prefer ya when ye can't say anythin' anyway."

The captain scraped his fingernails viciously down Sparrow's mutilated back. The pirate buried his face into the pillow and shrieked from the sensation of what felt like knives. Once they reached the top of Jack's breeches, Barbossa stopped. The garment was loose enough on his starved frame that the captain was able to pull the clothing down to Sparrow's knees without even having to unbutton them, exposing the man's round backside. His gaze never left the pirate's countenance as he pushed his forefinger into Jack's body. Jack shut his eyes and sobbed, trembling in pain when the fingertip curled and stroked his tender muscles. Two more digits were inserted, making him whimper softly.

"You bring these things on yourself," Barbossa said uncaringly. "No one to blame but yourself." He started to thrust his fingers inside of Jack; the response was an anguished wail. "Didn't ye promise that you would never betray me? And then you go and do somethin' like that. Seems like ya had a fancy for that one gent. But ya know he's too good to ever spend his time voluntarily with you."

Sparrow cried into the pillow as the older man continued to twist his fingers about within him. Humiliation covered him and this time, it refused to dissipate once Barbossa finally withdrew his probing digits. He gave a shaky moan when the captain's hand ventured between his singed thighs and rubbed his flaccid member.

"Like that, do ya now?" the gruff voice cooed. "Your body always knows how to deceive ya."

Though he desperately attempted to force himself not to yield to the pleasurable caresses, he was unsuccessful and ejaculated onto the captain's fingers minutes later with an ashamed groan.

* * *

Gray clouds hindered any sunlight that may have been had. There was lightning in the distance, and the storm was headed in their direction. Will kept his head upturned to the sky as if looking for a sign, confirmation, that they were traveling the right way. There was something that suddenly washed over him, and he had never felt so assured.

"Are you ready, William Turner?"

He glanced to his side, smiling upon seeing Tia Dalma. "For what?"

"'De fight dat will be had. She is here."

Her eyes gazed to the side before turning to leave. He stared frenziedly to where she had looked and lost his breath for a second. At that moment someone shouted from the crow's nest, "Captain! A ship off to the east!"

Will darted up to the helm as James brought a spyglass to his eye.

"Is it her?" he asked with anticipation.

James was quiet for a number of seconds before pressing the ends of the scope together. "Yes. It's them."

* * *

"Captain, we have a ship trailin' after us on the starboard side."

Barbossa averted his gaze from his crewman and ascended to the helm. He peered through his spyglass, surveying the men aboard the gaining vessel.

"I'll be damned," he grumbled. "Those fucking miscreants survived. They'll just have to die where I can see them now. Alter course to bring her alongside the oncoming vermin!"

The crew bustled about, preparing for the skirmish, as Barbossa quickly went to his cabin. He stomped into the bedroom and grinned devilishly at the sight. Jack was curled up in his corner, shaking with terror, and stared at the captain timidly. He hugged himself securely and whispered pleadingly, "Don't hurt me. Please. I didn't do anything. Promise. I swear. Please don't hurt me."

His eyes were red from constantly crying, and the frequency of the tears increased as Barbossa crept closer. The older man grabbed him roughly by the arm and hoisted him to his feet. Sparrow clutched Barbossa's coat and gazed at him dependently.

"Please! I didn't do anything!" he sobbed piteously. "Please don't have me whipped or-or stashed away in the hull or-or somethin' else. I can't bear it; I can't take anymore! The pain is too much. I won't be able to endure it! Please, have mercy!"

He rested his forehead on Barbossa's chest and wept hysterically. Barbossa petted the man's hair and smiled wickedly.

Jack Sparrow had finally been broken completely.

"There, there, my precious sparrow," the captain soothed. "Ye aren't in trouble this time. Calm down. I'm here to take ya to the brig. Come on, now."

Jack wiped his cheeks and took Barbossa's offered hand. He was led into the main room and waited while Barbossa went to the table. The captain tossed Sparrow's shirt to him, and the pirate was able to put it on after a tremendous amount of effort. They exited the quarters and started across the deck. Canons were being readied; the sails had been fully deployed. Jack's eyes scanned the chaotic area, having no idea what was happening.

He did not see the ship ahead before going below to be locked in a cell.

* * *

The two ships were finally side by side. Canons boomed and gun powder rose to the sky. Grappling hooks were thrown, and members from each crew swung to the other vessel to combat.

Will landed on the deck of the _Pearl_ with one purpose in mind. He did not expect to find Jack engaging in the battle, and the first place to check that came to mind was the captain's quarters. His sword clashed numerous times with other men's as he made his way to the double doors. He shoved them aside, forging a clear path for himself.

Ten minutes passed before he burst through the doors and inspected the space frenziedly.

"Jack!" he shouted. "Are you in here?"

He jogged to the bedroom doorway and sighed heavily as he glanced about the empty area.

"Where could he be?"

* * *

Jack was seated in the middle of his cell with his knees to his chest. He quaked from each canon blast and flinched every now and then from the angry yelling above. Unlike the thrill he had before, he now felt nothing from knowing another ship was right outside. There was no hopefulness; he simply did not care to be saved. In fact, he did not want to. He had accepted his subordinacy and lost all belief in the value of life. There was nothing for him beyond the railings of the _Black Pearl._

Rapid footsteps sounded from the stairs, causing Sparrow's posture to grow rigid. The person stopped at the bottom, and he did not bother turning around to see who it was.

Will was utterly baffled. He stared at the confined man's back as he tried to think of other places Jack could be. He was about to race up to the deck, but something abruptly prevented him. The red fabric of the bandana that lay on the male's back was a match to the eccentric pirate's. Warily, he walked nearer to the bars. There was no movement from the occupant when he stood before the door and gazed at him critically. The choppy, short hair resting on the man's cheek made it difficult for Will to determine who it was. The braided beard, however, confirmed the suspicion.

Will almost dropped to the floor in shock.

"Jack?" he questioned lightly. "Jack, is that you?"

There was no answer.

He looked about to find leverage. After a couple of minutes, he returned to the bars with a bench and repeated the same action he had done when he had saved Jack for the first time in Port Royal. Once the door crashed to the ground, he strolled into the cell and knelt in front of the pirate. Sparrow met the young man's eyes with his own. A maddening glint was present in the deadened amber orbs, making Will's heart pulsate achingly in his chest from the uneasiness he had.

With a wild yell, Jack lunged at Will and tackled him to the ground. His fingers clasped tightly around the male's neck in hopes of strangling him to death. The blazing, wrathful eyes Will looked up at resembled nothing of the clever pirate he had known. The ferocious expression on the man's beaten countenance and the snarling that sounded from him made him more like a rabid beast than a human.

Will took hold of Sparrow's throat, making him cry out in pain and loosen his grip. The former blacksmith was fast to take advantage of the moment of weakness. He knocked the pirate to the side and stood, waiting for whatever was to come next. Jack struggled to get to his feet; the feral appearance had not changed.

"Jack, it's me!" Will said exasperatedly. "It's Will Turner!"

The words did not have any impact. Sparrow ran at him and shoved him against the dividing bars. Will grew slightly dizzy from the collision, but recovered hurriedly to kick the pirate backward. An injured wail came from Sparrow, and he placed gentle hands onto his singed abdomen.

"What is wrong with you?!" the young man inquired, frustrated. "It's me! I'm not here to hurt you!"

A threatening growl escaped Jack's parted lips before he attacked Will once again. He leapt onto the male's back and wrapped his arms about his neck. Will tried to rip them away, though Jack did not budge. With one swift movement, he flung Sparrow over his head and to the ground. Jack's eyes widened in sheer agony, and his breath left him. Will sat down beside him and grabbed his face.

"Look at me. _Look_ at me, Jack."

The pirate stared at him with extraordinary anguish in his dark eyes.

"You do not need to be afraid of me. It's Will Turner, Jack. I've come for you."

Something shifted in Sparrow's gaze, and he sat up to view Will directly. He did not want to believe it, _could not_ believe that it was indeed his former friend.

"William?" he croaked. He reached out a quivering hand and caressed the man's cheek. "Is it really you?"

Will's heart was overcome with immense grief. "Yes. It really is me."

"You're alive?"

"Yes. And we've come back for you."

Jack retracted his palm from the male's countenance to cover his own as he began to weep. Will inched closer and whispered, "Come here." The pirate snaked his arms about Will's torso and embraced him with the little amount of strength he had left. The ex-blacksmith held Jack's head to his chest and placed an arm across his shoulders.

"It's all right now, Jack," he spoke comfortingly. "They won't be able to harm you again. I've got you. You're safe."

Sparrow shook his head. "It's a nice thought, but it's not true. I'm goin' to be here forever."

"No, you're not. I'm going to get you away from here."

A quiet _click_ sounded from the stairs before a low voice ordered, "Don't move, Master Turner."

Will felt Jack go entirely still from hearing Barbossa. The pirate pulled away hurriedly and crawled to the corner. Barbossa took a couple of steps forward as Will held up his hands.

"Stand up," the captain commanded.

The young man obeyed and turned around to face him.

"Get over there." He motioned for the young man to exit the cell and stand in front of the adjacent one's door. "Come here, Jack."

Sparrow quickly got up and went to Barbossa. He stared at the floor, and Will could easily observe that he was utterly petrified.

"You will not be leavin' here with him, Mister Turner," Barbossa spat.

"I hardly think you are in a position to make such a claim. Your crew will be overtaken, and you will no longer have any authority to keep him prisoner."

"So perhaps ye will capture the ship and the crew. But I see it in your eyes that you only care about killin' me. Isn't that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then-" He held Jack to him with his arm over the pirate's throat and shoved the barrel of his pistol against Jack's right temple. "If ya wish to do so, I will kill him first."

Will looked sorrowfully at Sparrow's face. Tears poured down his cheeks and he whimpered softly from his unbearable fear and the powerful pressure applied to his scorched flesh. Will watched as Barbossa said something into Jack's ear, and it made Jack sob even more.

"Leave him out of this," the young man stated firmly. "It's between you and me. I know you are a great swordsman, but are you too afraid to accept a challenge against my skills?"

"You speak highly of yourself, Turner. It'd be a shame if ya can't live up to your prized 'skills'."

"To the death?"

Barbossa hurled Jack to the floor, arousing a wounded moan to come from the pirate. "Aye, to the death."

Barbossa tucked his pistol into his belt and unsheathed his sword. Will removed his blade and met him halfway. The _clink_ of steel sounded as their weapons made contact. Jack observed the two fighting from a distance, wincing when either one was almost hit.

"Please, stop," he whined as he covered his ears and started to rock back and forth nervously. "Stop, stop, stop. Please. Please….Stop."

Neither showed signs of tiring even after fifteen minutes had passed. Jack had taken to watching them through his fingers, for he had shielded his face with his hands. When a sword suddenly went flying to the side, he gasped and closed his eyes.

"Looks like that's it for ya," Barbossa said mischievously. He kept the tip of his blade under Will's chin. "How do ye wish to go? The throat? Or right through the stomach, perhaps."

In a flash Will maneuvered under the blade and snatched the silver pistol from Barbossa's waist. A shot resonated through the area, making Jack scream in horror. His eyelids flew open in time to see Barbossa grin amusedly at Will before falling backward.

"No!" he shouted with extreme panic.

The bullet had lodged itself in the older man's heart, and he was dead in seconds. Sparrow dashed on his hands and knees to the captain and drew the slain man into his arms. His shaking fingers closed Barbossa's eyelids and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" he yelled, wholly devastated. "No, no, no. Oh god, no! No! Oh god. Oh my god!"

Will gazed at Sparrow as if he were insane. The pirate had absolutely snapped. Why was he mourning his torturer's death? Why was he not celebrating? Will knelt down next to him, and Jack glanced at him irately.

"Don't touch me, Will," he warned dangerously when he saw the young man reach for him. "_Don't_ touch me."

"Jack…." He was beyond confusion. It was not as if he desired to be thanked by the pirate, but he did not understand why he was not receiving such praise at all.

"Leave me alone."

"You must come with me."

"Leave me alone!" Jack roared. "Get out of here! Get the fuck out of here!"

Will grasped the man's wrist, causing Sparrow to stare at him madly.

"He's gone," he said quietly. "He was hurting you, Jack. Don't grieve for him."

Sparrow shook his head. "No, it was my fault. He only hurt me because I brought it on meself. It's my fault. Everything."

"That's not true, Jack. You did nothing wrong. Don't you dare believe that any of this was your fault. You're free of him now."

"Free? What does that mean? What do I do now, ay? What do I _do_?! There's _nothing_!"

Will enveloped him consolingly as the man cried helplessly. For a lengthy period, neither moved or said a word. Jack gradually regained some composure and slowed his fast, uneven breaths.

Will waited several more minutes before whispering, "Come on. Let's go."

He stood and pulled Jack to his feet. They made it half way up the stairs before Sparrow collapsed from exhaustion. The young man swept him into his arms and carried him the rest of the way. Once on deck Will surveyed the area and smiled. Barbossa's crew had been captured, and they were all in shackles. The remaining members of Jack's former crew had swung over and took command of the ship for the time being. Gibbs strode to Will and cast a troubled glance at the person in his arms.

"Did ya find him?" he asked.

Will motioned with his head to the man he held.

Gibbs was completely stunned. "It's him?"

"Yes. Sadly."

It was difficult to believe that the horrendously emaciated being was Jack Sparrow. Gibbs' eyes took in all of the transformations; the loss of hair and the burns on the pirate's neck and cheek were the most visible. Jack's visage was painted with vicious bruises and cuts, making him unrecognizable upon first glance.

"God almighty," Gibbs said softly. "Is he even alive?"

"Yes. I'm going to take him over to James' ship to recover. Are you following?"

"Aye. He said he'd be headin' to Port Royal, so we'll take these men there to await a hanging. Let them rot in jail for awhile before facing justice."

Will gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Did you find Barbossa?"

"He's dead. You'll find him by the brig."

Will treaded away and took hold of one of the ropes at the side to travel back to the _Blue Rose._

"Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist," he instructed Jack.

Jack did as he was told and held onto Will snugly. Will pulled himself up to stand on the railing before swinging across the space between the two ships. He landed on unsteady feet on the _Rose's_ deck, though hurriedly balanced himself. He heard Elizabeth's voice along with Groves' as they rushed to him, but he paid no attention to them.

"May he rest in your quarters?" he asked James when he arrived in front of him.

"Of course," James said vaguely as he stared unbelievingly at the man Will held. "Of course. Follow me."

Jack laid his head on Will's shoulder, closed his eyes, and sighed. It looked as if he were a sleepy child being carried home by a loving parent. Once they were inside James' cabin and near his bed, Jack refused to let go of Will. He screamed and cried in protest as James and Groves pried him off of Will and pulled him away. They eased him onto the piece of furniture, and he immediately curled up on his side.

He was asleep in seconds.

"Should we start tending to his wounds now?" James inquired.

"No. Let him rest," Will said faintly. "He went through enough for today."

"Oh god," Elizabeth whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "What have they done to him?"

Will gazed at her and wanted to hug her reassuringly, but he could not bring himself to do so. Instead, he stated gently, "We should leave him in peace."

James ushered Groves and Elizabeth out of the room. Will was about to exit as well, yet a finger brushed against his hand. He studied Sparrow's countenance, not knowing if he was awake or not.

"Jack?"

"Please stay with me," was the practically inaudible response.

Will smiled and sat down on the floor. He rested his head on the side of the bed and took Jack's hand in his. A frown came to him from the unnatural feeling of the pirate's fingers. He examined the dislocated digits and exhaled a dismayed breath. Not wanting to disturb Jack's tranquil slumber, he decided against rectifying the bones.

He kept his fingers laced with Jack's, and he did not leave Sparrow's side for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to those who are commenting and to those reading. XD There was a recent manipulation done at Livejournal that is exactly how I pictured Jack to look in this with all of his hair cut off. I thought I'd share it because it's absolutely gorgeous. Since I can't freaking post an HTML link here, just look up "outlinedprompts" at LJ and you'll find the link in the entry for part 13.

* * *

**Part Thirteen**

The candles and moonlight illuminated the area and the two figures near the bed. Jack let out a frail, breathy sound and opened his eyes. He rubbed his face, looked beside him, and gawked at Will suspiciously. Their fingers were still entwined, making him undo them carefully to free his hand. Will stirred and gazed up at him with a kind smile. It was unable to soothe Sparrow; his expression was as fretful and frightened as ever. The instant Will started to get up, Jack inched backward until he met the wall. The pirate drew his legs close to him and recoiled against the hard surface. Such a reaction made Will stare at him tragically. Sparrow's once playful, charismatic eyes were now utterly lifeless and consumed with extreme despondency. The man Will had known was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said tenderly. "I only want to help you."

Jack observed him blankly. "Why?" His voice was raspy and exceptionally quiet.

The simple word stabbed Will like a dagger. "You're….I care about you. I want to help you. You must trust me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't trust me, how are you ever going to get better?"

"Who said I wanted to?" Sparrow's eyes betrayed his words. They gazed imploringly at the young man for relief. For solace. For a friend.

Will looked at the floor for a minute before speaking again. "If you don't want to get well, I can't force you. I won't try to change your mind. Just let me know either way."

Jack was flabbergasted. He could not comprehend that someone was giving him a choice, letting him decide instead of being coerced. He glanced around apprehensively as if something would come to smash his flicker of hope.

"I…." He emitted a quivering sigh, preparing himself for what he had to do. "I suppose I should thank you for rescuin' me, eh? Repay you, as it were."

He crept toward Will, lied on his back, and unbuttoned his breeches to lower them to his ankles. Will was quite shocked by the action and was entirely speechless as he looked at Jack confoundedly.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he questioned uncomfortably when he at last he regained his voice.

"Everything comes at a price," Sparrow stated with a shrug. "I have to pay you for your generosity."

Will shook his head, the words catching in his throat for a moment before he could speak. "N-No. _No._ There's no need for this, Jack. You don't have to 'pay' someone because they do something for you."

Sparrow merely gazed at him as if he were daft. His expression quickly changed to one of incredible alarm when Will took hold of his breeches. The young man raised the garment back up Jack's frame to his waist and buttoned them. Jack's eyes were wide and clouded with fear; he breathed rapidly from his tremendous anxiety.

"It's all right, Jack," Will whispered. "It's all right. I won't hurt you. I don't understand why you feel you need to….to offer yourself to someone like that. You don't."

"Then what do I do?"

"You don't have to do _anything_."

"Why would someone do somethin' for me if they didn't….didn't get to fuck me?" A couple of tears slid from the corners of his eyes to his hair. "I don't….I don't understand, Will. I can't believe you haven't…." He had to pause as his breath hitched in his throat and the tears began to stream from his chocolate orbs. "I can't believe you haven't tied me up and shagged me brains out yet."

He sat up and backed away to the wall once again. The sobs shook his whole body and pained him. Will climbed onto the bed and moved to be next to him. He did not touch the pirate, nor did he say a word; he waited to discover if Jack was comfortable enough to embrace him on his own.

After a few minutes, Sparrow wrapped his arms around Will.

The young man enveloped him affectionately and rocked him gently. Jack wept against Will's chest and clutched the male's shirt as if he would be ripped away from him at any second. Graceful fingers buried themselves in the pirate's black mane and massaged the back of his head delicately.

As Will cradled Jack to him protectively, his heart broke and a crystal droplet escaped his eye.

* * *

James knocked lightly on the door before entering the small bedroom. It was early in the morning; the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon. It did not surprise him that Jack was not awake yet, but he had not expected Will to have stayed. The young man was lying on his back with Jack resting on top of him. His hands were splayed out just below the pirate's waist on his back. The two were sleeping together serenely with their heads at the foot of the bed.

James gave a pleasant smile and moved to the full length mirror near a little table on the opposite side of the area. He removed his baldric and set it on the surface, retrieved a cloth from the cabinet next to the table, and unsheathed his sword. With great care, he began cleaning the blood from the blade. His eyes occasionally glanced at the mirror as he did his task to view the occupants behind him. When he was done, he placed the sword into its scabbard and situated the diagonal strap of leather on his chest so that the hilt of the weapon was exactly where he wanted it to be at his side. As he studied his appearance, a pair of dark eyes watching him showed in the reflection. He turned on his heels and met the man's stare.

Jack's brown orbs were impassive, and his expression exhibited a lack of vitality as well. The eyes also conveyed that he did not know who James was. The second James' fingers began twiddling at his sides, Jack's gaze was averted to observe them for a moment. His interest returned to the man's countenance after a few seconds, and he appeared slightly frightened. The former Commodore took note of this and became motionless. He inferred that any movement would make Sparrow unbelievably scared.

"Hello, Jack," he said softly with a kind smile. He saw the pirate's fingers grasp the sleeve of Will's shirt and begin to tremble. "No, no. You need not be afraid of me. I wish to help you, just as Will does."

He was not sure if Sparrow was listening; there were no signs to confirm that the man even understood.

Knowing there would be no response judging from Jack's silence, James gave a nod and left the room quietly.

Jack let out a tiny sigh and cautiously crawled off of Will. He shuffled to the area's farthest corner from the bed and lay down on the floor.

The security of familiarity permitted him to drift to sleep in mere minutes.

* * *

Will rolled onto his side and blindly felt the area beside him. It puzzled him to find that Jack was not there. He opened his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Jack," he whispered sadly as he stared at the pirate on the ground.

He strolled to the corner where Jack was sprawled out and sat down before him. Delicately, he brushed away the black locks that shrouded Sparrow's visage and shook his arm gently.

"Jack," he said quietly. "I need you to wake up. Jack."

Sparrow mumbled incoherently before his eyelids fluttered open. The feeling of someone touching him and from seeing a person in front of him made his eyes dilate in horror. A strangled yell came from him as he scampered away. Will was quick to follow, and he grabbed the pirate's shoulders and held him against the wall. Jack quaked incessantly and started to cry from the terror he had.

"Shh….Shh….Calm down," Will spoke tenderly. "Jack, it's all right. I won't hurt you."

Sparrow's eyes darted about the room wildly. "Where am I?" he whispered, utterly unnerved. "This isn't the _Pearl_. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to leave without permission. I don't want to be punished."

"Jack, Jack, calm down. No one is going to punish you. Do you not remember what happened? You were taken away from the _Pearl_. You're safe now."

"That was just a dream. Oh my god!" he shouted and covered his countenance with his hands. "You have to take me back!"

"Shh….You aren't going back. You don't have to. He's dead, Jack. He's dead. I killed him."

Sparrow swayed from side to side and shook his head. "No, no. He's goin' to find me. And it'll be another flogging. Another night to satiate his needs. Or a night below deck. Oh god! I can't! Please! You must take me back before he knows I'm gone!"

Will grasped Jack's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Jack gazed at him entreatingly with reddened, swollen eyes.

"You must trust me, Jack. He will _never_ come after you again. You're no longer his captive, nor will you ever be his captive again. You are aboard a ship that is filled with people who want to protect you like I do. And I will stay with you for as long as you need me to."

"I….I trust you, Will," Jack voiced slowly with uncertainty.

"You're going to be all right."

"I trust you."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now, we need to take care of your hands."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well, four fingers on your right are out of place and two on your left are just as bad."

Sparrow clutched his shirt together to conceal his chest and stated sternly, "They're fine."

"They must be taken care of."

"They're _fine_."

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

"Yes," was the muttered reply.

Will took the pirate's right hand and stroked it. "Then let me do this."

A stiff nod signaled that he had consent. He held Sparrow's wrist and grasped the man's forefinger. Jack turned his head to the side and shut his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Just get it done with."

"Do you want me to warn you?"

"No. Just do it."

Jack clenched his teeth as a sound of extreme distress came from his throat. The next one made him wail in torment. He grabbed Will's knee and squeezed it as the third finger was corrected. The final cracking noise for his right hand made Jack shriek. No time was wasted before Will took the left and rectified the pirate's middle digit. Sparrow cried out loudly and began to fidget in hopes of getting away. His mouth opened as if he were going to scream when his ring finger was adjusted, though nothing came from him.

"There," Will spoke softly. "All done." He hugged Jack to him and kissed the top of his head. "You did great. It's done."

"It hurts so much, Will," Jack gasped. "Christ, it hurts."

"I know. I know. But it'll pass. I've got you. You'll be all right."

"Don't leave me. Don't let me go."

"I won't. I promise. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Ten minutes passed before they broke apart. Will picked Sparrow up and carried him to the bed. As he set Jack on the piece of furniture, the door opened, making them each look to see who it was. Tia Dalma sashayed into the room with a bottle in her hand and walked toward them. Her expression was somber, though she grinned once she could examine Jack up close.

"'Tis a joy to have you back, Jack Sparrow," she stated warmly.

Jack gave a small smile in return. "As it is a pleasure for me to see you."

"Mm, it may not seem so for 'de time being. I have come to begin healing your wounds."

"With your own special concoction, I imagine."

"Aye. It be 'de best."

She motioned for him to remove his shirt. Nervously, he glanced at her and Will, hoping that they would turn around; he was embarrassed at what they would see. With tremendous reluctance, he took off the garment. He bowed his head, not wishing to witness their reactions. Will stifled a sound of repulsion. The gauntness of the pirate's face had not been unnoticed, yet Will had not expected the man's body to be as drastically thin as it was. Jack appeared as if he had not eaten in months; his abdomen was sunken and his ribs visibly pressed against his skin. The left shoulder had healed for the most part, though it was incredibly bruised at the spot of the break. Something that caught Will's eyes apart from the awful thinness was the grotesque flesh that had been scorched. He could hardly bear to look at Sparrow at all unless he focused on the pirate's countenance.

Tia Dalma did not seem phased by the heartbreaking sight whatsoever. She surveyed Jack for a short period before striding to the other side of the room to fetch a cloth.

"Lie on your side, Jack," she said as she returned to the bed.

Sparrow complied and settled down on his left side. The revulsion that welled within Will from viewing the appallingly maimed back almost made him vomit. In various places there were missing pieces of flesh, having been torn off of the man's body entirely. There was no unharmed skin left on Sparrow's back; it was covered completely with gaping lashes.

"Comfort him," the enchantress voiced quietly to Will.

The young man nodded and moved onto the bed to sit near Jack's head. He held the pirate's hand and massaged it gently. Jack exhaled an uneasy breath and stared unblinkingly ahead. The mystic took a seat next to Sparrow and ran a delicate finger down his arm.

"Be strong, my dear," she spoke sincerely.

She poured a decent amount of the liquid from the bottle onto the cloth, met Will's gaze as if to prepare him, and pressed the fabric against the mutilated flesh. Jack cried out in unbearable pain. Soothing caresses graced the side of his visage as a smooth voice reached his ears.

"You're all right," Will said in an attempt to relax the pirate. "You're fine. It'll be over soon. You're doing great."

The cloth shifted to the middle portion of his back, causing Jack to yell from the agonizing stinging sensation. "Make it stop, Will! Please! God, please!"

Will thought his heart could not shatter in sorrow again, but the pleas sliced it apart once more. "It's all right. Just a little longer, Jack. You can do it."

The fabric rested against the lower part of his dorsal side; Sparrow moaned noisily and wept freely. His lungs felt as if they were being crushed; he could not breathe. He gasped for breath and quivered intensely.

"Almost done, Jack. Almost there."

At last, Tia Dalma withdrew the cloth from Sparrow's frame. Choked whimpers leaked from Jack's mouth, and he panted heavily. His face was contorted in sheer anguish. He did not even realize his arm was being moved to be behind him, giving unhindered access to his side.

"He will need your sweet words more now," the enchantress stated grimly.

Will nodded and stretched out next to Jack. He gazed directly into Sparrow's wounded eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm right here for you," he whispered. "I won't leave you."

"Please, help me," Jack said in a trembling voice.

"Just a little bit more and then you can rest, I promise. You're doing great."

A devastating scream ripped itself from Jack's throat as Tia Dalma poured the medicinal liquid onto his burns. His breath began to come in rapid, uneven increments as he sobbed. He could not comprehend what Will was saying, for the severe pain wholly engulfed him and was the only thing he could focus on. The cloth rubbed against the excessively tender skin to wipe away the excess that had not soaked into the flesh.

Tia Dalma kissed Sparrow's singed cheek before placing the fabric against it and then to his neck. Jack continuously emitted sounds of extraordinary pain.

"Come wid me, William," she spoke softly after a moment and treaded to the door.

"I'll be right back. I promise," the young man whispered to Jack.

He carefully made his way to the foot of the bed to get up. When he stood before the mystic, she gave him the bottle and cloth.

"He has two more areas affected by 'de torture," she stated gravely. "I do not t'ink he would desire for me to tend to 'dem."

"Why?"

"'Dey be near his body's most private region, and he be very discomfited to undress in another's company. I believe he would at least be more at ease wid you."

She closed the door behind her after exiting, leaving Will to stare tentatively at the items he held. As if in a daze, he crossed to the bed to stand by Jack's shaking frame, debating on whether or not to finish the treatment. After a couple of minutes, he came to a decision.

"Jack, there are more, aren't there?"

Sparrow could not answer; he was overwhelmed by his tears.

"I need to take care of them. Can you lie on your back for me?"

Jack did so and gazed up at the young man desolately.

"Can you point to where they are?"

"Please don't, Will. I can't endure anymore. Please. Leave me alone."

"I swear to you this is the last time we have to do this before you can rest."

Sparrow closed his eyes and unbuttoned his breeches. There was mortification that shadowed his features as Will took them off. The young man sighed and winced at the scorched tissue of the inside of Jack's thighs. He lifted the pirate's left leg and held it up as he imitated what Tia Dalma had done. Jack shrieked and began to kick, making Will strengthen his grip. The substance washed over the injury, and Will lightly patted the area with the fabric. He gradually lowered Sparrow's leg and repeated the process with the man's other one.

When he was finished, Jack lay still from exhaustion. His eyes were barely open, water droplets escaping from them, and he breathed weightily. He felt Will climb onto the bed and lie beside him, causing him to be filled with disgrace from being completely naked in front of the former blacksmith.

"It's all done," Will said gently. "You did excellent."

"How can you bear to be near me?" Sparrow asked in a strangled voice. "No one will ever look at me. They can't. I'm hideous."

"Don't talk like that. It's not true. Just close your eyes and try to sleep now. I'll be right here; nothing can harm you."

Jack drew in a deep breath and shut his eyes. The pain was slowly dying away, taking his tears with it.

Fifteen minutes went by before he slipped into a dreamy abyss while holding Will's hand tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If you're reading, don't be afraid to drop a review. XD

* * *

**Part Fourteen**

**  
**"Come on. The other leg. You can do it."

Jack hissed and grimaced as Will guided his left leg into the breeches. The young man buttoned the article of clothing for him and took up the man's shirt. He inspected the filthy, unkempt garment with a disgusted face and tossed it aside.

"Maybe Norrington has one you can have," he muttered as he strode to the wardrobe.

Sparrow hugged himself as if cold and looked around the area aimlessly. A sharp pang abruptly went through his stomach, making him gasp and curse under his breath. Will turned around to view him, and the worried expression he had made Jack wave his hand.

"It's nothin'," he said coarsely. "But if it's not too much to ask, can I have some water?"

"Of course. I'll get you something to eat as well." He strolled to Jack with a shirt in his hands and said, "Let's get this on you and then I'll go get it."

Sparrow lifted his arms above his head, wincing from the stiffness and soreness of his back and side. As Will slipped it on to him, he inquired faintly, "How long was it, William?"

Will pulled the garment down, letting Jack lower his limbs, and stared at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"How long was I gone? With him? Prisoner?"

The young man's features grew solemn, and his voice was soft. "Four months. Almost four and a half."

Jack gazed at him, dumbfounded. "Four months? That's it?"

Will's brow furrowed. "That's it? Four _months_, Jack."

Jack looked down at his bare, dirty feet that had various scratches on the tops of them and blisters on the bottoms. "It felt so much longer, Will," he spoke distantly. "Incredibly longer. It was just a repeat. Every day. Always the same. Christ, four months."

Will paused for a short period before questioning, "Do you want to talk about any of it?"

"No," was the brisk reply. "No. You certainly don't need to hear about what happened. I don't want to….to-"

"Have me change my opinion of you?"

"I was goin' to say corrupt your precious mind. But that'll do nicely as well."

"Jack….Whatever you tell me, it will not make me think any less of you."

Sparrow smirked. "How much did ya think of me before?"

Will fell silent and bowed his head. They each studied the floorboards and occasionally one another's feet. At length, Will spoke.

"I'll be back with something for you to eat in a couple of minutes," he stated quietly.

"Thanks."

Will gave a nod and left the room. Jack closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and let it out gradually. He could see the men's faces above him as they waited impatiently to dominate him. The sound of his own quick breaths and pitiful whimpers rang in his ears.

"_Shut him up!" someone yelled. _

_Jack wept and constantly whined in pain as a crewman pounded into his body. Without warning, a great deal of fabric was stuffed into his mouth, suffocating him for a moment. He gagged from it and begged with his tear-filled eyes for it to be removed. Instead of plucking it from his oral cavity, however, his head was held strongly and water was continuously poured onto the cloth and his face. The expansion of the material and the water that seeped down his throat made breathing an immense challenge. It muffled his scream when he felt a blade slice the bottom of his left foot. His right garnered a long laceration as well before the dagger cut his hands and forearms. The entertained laughs that his cries of pain caused made him hate himself. _

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes shot open and he fell off of the bed from the jolt that went through his anatomy. Will bent down and tried to help him up, but Sparrow smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted hysterically. "Don't come near me!"

"Jack, it's Will-"

"Leave me alone! Stay away from me!"

Jack held his knees to his chest and bowed his head to where he could just peek over the tops of them. He glared at Will menacingly, and the young man did not dare attempt to bring Jack to his senses at that time. He backed away slowly as if Sparrow was a wild animal. The pirate's eyes never strayed from his until the door was shut after he exited.

Jack stayed where he was for a long while before he crawled to the tray of food Will had set on the floor near the bed.

In minutes, the meal was entirely devoured with no trace left to indicate that there had ever been food or water in the glass.

* * *

Elizabeth waited outside the captain's quarters for Will to emerge. When the young man came out, she moved to walk beside him as he made for the starboard side railing.

"How is he?" she asked worriedly.

"He's….Well, he's alive." He sighed and said wearily, "I don't know what to do, Elizabeth. He'll ask me to stay with him, but then minutes later he'll be yelling at me to get out. He can't stand to be touched, and the remedy Tia Dalma will be using on his wounds has got to be almost as painful as when he actually acquired them."

Elizabeth studied his troubled features, noting the discouragement in his eyes that he attempted to hide. Without a word, she placed her arms about his neck and brought him close. The fact that they had not been talking to each other did not dissuade him from embracing her this time.

For a lengthy period, they remained silent within the comfort of one another's arms.

* * *

Groves stepped into the darkened room and gazed contently at the lone figure standing near the window, bathing in the moonlight. Leisurely, he walked nearer, though stopped to permit a safe distance between them. Jack was immobile and showed no acknowledgement to the person that had entered. After a minute, he finally spoke.

"Come for a fuck?" he inquired, defeated.

"Jack."

The pirate turned to look at his company, and the urge to break down and cry took over him. Theodore could see the sorrow, happiness, and intense depression that were conveyed in Jack's chocolate eyes. He closed the gap between them to stand inches in front of the man. Jack exhaled a shaky breath; he was intensely apprehensive from having Theodore so near, yet he also felt rather relaxed at the same time.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked with disbelief.

"I joined in their search to find you. They picked us up at Tortuga."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I know. I was so frightened that we wouldn't find you, let alone find you alive."

Jack gave a tiny smile. "I thought I told ya not to come for me."

"You didn't really expect me not to try, did you?" Groves countered with a grin.

"I guess I was just hopin' you wouldn't."

Sparrow shut his eyes and surrendered to his tears. Groves enveloped him sympathetically, holding the pirate's head to his chest. Jack snaked his arms around the Lieutenant's torso and hugged him snugly as he wept onto Theodore's clothing.

"I don't even deserve to touch you," he breathed, his voice stifled.

"Don't say such a thing," Groves whispered into Jack's black mane.

"Why do you let yourself waste your time with me? I'm nothin' but a vile whore."

"Stop that kind of talk. You're a beautiful man."

The compliment made Sparrow's eyes produce a greater number of tears.

"Beautiful man," Theodore repeated softly.

"Is that because I'm cryin' like an idiot?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm only beautiful when I cry."

"Yes, you are beautiful when you cry. But you're also beautiful whenever you aren't shedding tears."

"How can _you_ say _that_?!" Jack exclaimed and broke away from Theodore. "Why must everyone lie to me?! Is it amusing? Arousing? Punishment?"

"No-"

"Then _why_?! Why would you say somethin' like that?! Look at me!"

Frantically, Jack slithered out of his shirt and threw it on the ground. His eyes never wavered from Groves' visage; it was how he saw the expression of repugnance that unmistakably flickered across Theodore's visage. He turned about in a circle for the man to view his back, and when he faced Theodore once more, the Lieutenant's gaze was fixed on the floor. Groves hurriedly looked up.

Jack's smile was fraught with indignity as he shrugged and motioned to Groves. "You can't," he forced out.

Theodore stared at him apologetically. "Jack, I-"

"Just….Go away."

"Jack-"

"Go."

"I didn't-"

"_Go_! _Now_!" Sparrow screamed.

He collapsed to the floor, bended his knees, and rested his elbows on them. His fingers buried themselves in his hair as he wept.

Groves forced himself to tread to the door. He spared one more glance at the fallen man before he quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

There was a light tap on the door before Will peered into the room. He spotted Jack on the ground, head down, and utterly still.

"Jack? Can I come in?" he inquired kindly.

"Why ask me?" the pirate answered dolefully. "I don't care. I don't care about anything."

The young man shuffled across the space and sat down beside Sparrow.

"Did you not like that shirt?" he questioned with a small grin from seeing the rumpled garment on the floor.

"It's fine," Jack responded blandly.

"Are you, um….Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"I didn't know if something happened after I left. Did anything happen?"

"No."

"Jack, I….I do hope you know if you need to talk abou-"

"Don't _even_ finish that sentence, William," Sparrow said with a little more enthusiasm than his past responses.

"But you do know-"

"Yes. I do."

There was an odd silence that came between them for several minutes before Will spoke again.

"I brought something for you."

Jack raised his head and looked confusedly at the bottle Will was offering. "What is it?"

"It's rum. I thought you could maybe use a drink."

The pirate took the item and uncorked it. "You're right as hell about that."

He put the rim to his lips and downed a relatively large amount of it. Will had his own and joined him in the indulgence of alcohol. He closed his eyes and winced somewhat as he swallowed, still not used to the potency. Once he gulped a small bit, he opened his eyes to discover Jack watching him with a queer smile. It was the first one Will had seen him give, and it surprisingly brightened the pirate's melancholy features.

"I'm not a professional yet," the young male said with a grin.

"I could tell."

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Make sure you don't get wholly drunk and all that."

"If ya like. Listen, Will, I'm….I'm sorry. For the outburst earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

Jack took a swig from his bottle. "Fuck," he whispered exasperatedly once he swallowed. "I hate bein' like this. I can't….It feels as if I'm still on the _Pearl_ and he's goin' to walk through that door any second. And _you_ will have been nothin' but my imagination. I'm afraid of everything. Everyone. Stupid, isn't it?"

"No. No, it's not stupid. You went through Hell, Jack. You have a right to be afraid."

"But will it ever go away?"

"In time. Just give yourself time."

Jack nodded and sighed before he rested his head on Will's shoulder. The gesture made Will grin delightedly, and he put his arm across the pirate's shoulders.

"So how are things between you and Lizzy?" Sparrow questioned and took another drink from his bottle.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her much at all since you….when the Kraken got you."

"Why's that?"

"I saw you two kiss as we abandoned ship. I thought-"

"That her and I were together? Secretly?"

"Yes. I did."

"Do you still think that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Talk to her. It'd be a shame if ya lost her because of a misunderstanding, aye?" He was quiet for a brief time before continuing. "Look, Will. I know ye didn't want to come rescue me. From the Locker or the _Pearl_. I don't blame you. I've done ya wrong in the past. And I know we're not…." He swallowed the building knot in his throat. "We're not friends, but I do appreciate that ya did come and that you are pretendin' to care about me now."

Will pushed him away gently and inspected the crestfallen eyes bewilderedly.

"What made you think like that?" he asked softly, sounding hurt. "The only reason I didn't want to come after you was because I was angry with you. But the urgency and fear that everyone had for you made me wish to find you just as well. I'm not pretending, Jack. And I had hoped that you considered me a friend. I guess not. But you can believe me when I say that I care about you. I don't like seeing you like this either. It saddens me that you're in so much pain and I can't seem to help. But I will be here for you….As a friend would be."

Jack's jaw clenched as he hurriedly smothered his tears. He sniffed and glanced away from Will's loveable eyes. The words would not come; they got caught in his throat before he could speak them. Will noticed the struggled and embraced him tenderly.

"I….I do consider you a friend," Jack whispered with difficulty. "I just thought you didn't. I didn't want to offend."

Will gave a small laugh. "You wouldn't offend."

"You're the only one I trust, Will. Completely, I feel."

"Why don't we drink to that then, eh?"

He pulled back and lifted his bottle. Jack smiled and picked his up. They tapped the glasses together and chugged what was left in their containers. When finished, they slammed them onto the ground.

"God," Will gasped, his expression still somewhat contorted from the rush of alcohol. "Remind me never to do that again."

"That's the fun of it, though."

They each burst into a fit of laughter and slumped against one another.

Will treasured the moment of his friend's happiness, for he knew such cheerfulness would most likely not be returning to the pirate for quite a long time.

* * *

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were asleep or not."

"Well, I was gettin' there."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sparrow rolled onto his right side to face Will. He flinched from the soreness, though it soon dissipated. "I was lyin'," he said with a minute smile. "How come you're not?"

"I don't sleep much when I'm worried."

"What are you worried about, love?"

"You."

"There's no need for that."

"How did you get that mark near your wrist?"

Jack glanced at where Will had pointed. The wound in question was the nasty scar left by the rat he had tried to eat. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"That's why I worry. I'm afraid that if you keep this all to yourself, you'll be worse off. If you don't even give me a little, how am I going to understand why you react the way you do and help you through it?"

"It's not like I'm forcing you to help me. If you don't want to, don't."

"I didn't mean that I don't want to keep trying to help you. I just believe it would do you better to talk. A little at a time."

"Maybe it would. But I don't care to re-live it all just because I decide to re-tell what happened to someone. Why don't we change the subject, ay?"

"Alright."

"What do you plan to do now that everything's done with? Are ye goin' to go back to the smithy? Marry your dearly beloved finally?"

"It makes the most sense. Return to Port Royal and regain a bit of my past, normal life. I do believe Elizabeth and I will marry, though I don't know how soon that would be."

There was a slight pause as both elapsed into their own thoughts. Jack traced patterns onto the bed sheets with a finger, and Will observed absentmindedly.

"Why did you cut your hair?" the young man at length inquired.

Sparrow took a strand of his black mane and held it in front of his face. "You don't like it?" he asked with a smile. "I was just startin' to like it meself."

He let it fall across his countenance, making Will chuckle. Strong fingers delicately brushed it behind Jack's ear and smoothed it down. A small giggle came from the pirate as he stared at Will's visage just inches away from his own.

"Do you really want to know?" he questioned.

"Yes."

Jack sighed and hesitated before speaking again. "Hector, he….He always had a fancy for it. When he and I were….Years ago when we were lovers, he would always be the one to tend to it. He'd comb it, braid it, even beaded a strand every now and then. Apparently, the fondness he had for it never left him. And he used it to his advantage against me. He and his mates would pet it, pull it – their grimy fingers touchin' it became more of a violation than anythin' else they did. So I decided I needed to gain a bit of control back. Do somethin' to myself that _I chose_ to do – _without_ havin' permission. Early one morning, while he was asleep, I took a knife to it. I worked away on ridding myself of another one of their playthings." He smirked and said with slight humor, "Needless to say, he was none to happy when he woke up."

Will's expression had changed into one of grief and astonishment as he listened. After Jack finished he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Well….You don't need to know about that. But the mark you wondered about earlier was one of the results."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"What for? It was my choice; I knew I'd have to endure some sort of consequence. It was so hard though, Will, to say goodbye to it all. There were a number of memories that are now gone."

Sparrow was unaware that he had begun to cry until he felt Will's thumb caress his cheek to erase the tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't be."

There was yet another tiny smile that came to Jack's lips before he shifted onto his other side to put his back to Will. He welcomed the young man's body pressed against his and the arm that draped over him to rest on his chest. He held Will's hand to him and nestled into the embrace.

"We should probably sleep now. Or at least attempt to," Will whispered close to the pirate's ear.

"You won't….You're not goin' to hurt me, are you?" The voice quivered and sounded fearful.

"No. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe to sleep."

"I trust you, but….I can't help being afraid of you, Will."

"Like I said before, it's alright to be afraid. I understand. But I swear to you, I will not let any harm come to you."

Jack let out a trembling breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and heard Will murmur, "Good night," before the young man faded quickly into sleep.

Sparrow flew away with him minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Fifteen**

"Ow. God," Will whispered, still somewhat asleep. Another powerful kick struck his shin. "God! Stop it, Jack!"

He opened his eyes to find Sparrow convulsing violently in his sleep. Low, vague grunts filtered out between Jack's parted lips; tears streamed from under his eyelids. Will was utterly alarmed and had no idea what to do. He sat up and patted the man's shoulder firmly.

"Jack, wake up." He repeated the action and said louder, "Jack, wake up."

Sparrow continued to shake uncontrollably. Will pushed him to lie on his back and slapped his face powerfully. A sigh of relief came from the young man as Jack quickly went still. He scrutinized the pirate's countenance, waiting to see if he would wake or not. When five minutes had gone by and Jack had not moved at all – save for the rise and fall of his chest – Will rested down beside him.

Though the younger male closed his eyes, he did not go to sleep for another thirty minutes.

* * *

When Will woke again, the sunlight scarcely illuminated the room. Gloomy clouds adorned the sky, soon covering the sun completely, and the gentle sound of rain falling on the windows was almost enough to lull him to sleep again. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the absence of Jack at his side.

The pirate was huddled on the floor, asleep, in the corner he had retreated to before. Will went to him and picked him up gingerly. Jack emitted an indistinct murmur as he was taken to lie on the bed. Will eased the older man's legs beneath the sheets, making Sparrow's eyes open exhaustedly.

"What are you doin'?" he asked faintly.

"Just getting you comfortable. Go back to sleep."

As if suddenly realizing where he was, Sparrow bolted upright. "No. I can't. I have to go."

He moved off the bed and grabbed his abandoned shirt that was crumpled on the floor. Hastily, he put it on, and the abundant pain that the simple task caused was written on his face. As he fled to the door, he said in a quivering voice, "I have to be out there. Five minutes. I have to go."

Will grasped his arm before he could exit. "No you don't. You need to rest."

"Let go of me. I have to be out there. The longer they have to wait, the rougher they are."

"Rougher? Jack, you're not there anymore. You need to lie down."

Sparrow ripped his arm away from Will and shoved the young man backward with surprising strength. He darted out of the room and burst through the cabin entrance in seconds. Rain immediately started to shower him; his clothes hurriedly became soaked and clung to his bony frame. With crazed eyes he looked from one crewman to another, and they in turn gazed at him confoundedly.

"Jack, what are you doing out here?"

Sparrow turned his head sharply to find James walking toward him. He heard Will call his name from within the quarters. The anxiety that increased within him from both men made him run.

Will emerged from the cabin and bolted after the hysterical pirate. He was not sure how he would stop Jack since most of the man's body was wounded. The right arm, he decided, would be the thing to grab. Despite the immense fatigue from starvation, Sparrow dashed toward the bow with incredible speed. He almost made it to the railing near the bowsprit before he suddenly stumbled backward. Will caught him and tackled him to the deck before he could attempt to flee again.

"No!" he shouted madly. "Let go of me!"

"Jack, calm down," Will stated evenly. "Take a deep breath."

"No! Don't do this to me," he sobbed.

"What would I do to you, Jack?"

"Please don't. Please be merciful."

"Don't do what, Jack?"

"Don't take me below."

Jack lowered his head and hugged himself as he cried miserably. Will took him in his arms and headed for the captain's quarters with the distraught man. The crew stared at the two as Will strode past them. It unsettled Sparrow drastically to be watched by so many, making him bury his face against Will's chest. He did not pull away until they were in the bedroom once more.

The young man put Jack down to stand and quickly began to shed his own drenched clothing. Sparrow observed him as if he were daft.

"Come on. You too," Will voiced tremulously.

They were both shivering radically, and Jack hesitantly obeyed in removing his attire. Will was in front of him with two blankets held together the instant he was naked. The young male pressed his body against Jack's and cocooned them within the linens. Sparrow placed his arms under Will's and held the nude frame tightly.

"What are we doing?" the pirate questioned shakily.

"Getting warm. You all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, good. Why did you do that? On deck, why did you?"

"It's what I always had to do."

"Why did you have to be out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right then. Let's go lie down, shall we? I can feel your legs – they're about to give out, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"Small steps now."

They shuffled to the bed while continuing to embrace one another. Will collided with the edge of the piece of furniture and toppled back onto it with a startled yelp. Jack grimaced at the pressure on his singed abdomen from lying atop the younger man's body. He raised his head to stare at Will's rich brown orbs and appeared mortified. Will gave him a consoling smile in hopes of alleviating the pirate's concerns.

"It's all right," he whispered.

"I….I….Don't you think this a tad inappropriate?"

"If you're uncomfortable, we can separate. But maybe this is a good way to start getting over your fear of being touched."

"Will, I….I don't even deserve to touch you."

"You have to stop talking like that. You must stop degrading yourself, Jack. It only makes you believe it more and more, and that is something you don't deserve."

"But you don't know-"

"How _can_ I know if you won't tell me?"

"I don't tell you because I'm ashamed of it-"

"But it wasn't your fault."

"But if it was-"

"And it's not-"

"It's too vulgar for me to tell anyone. Especially you," he added quietly.

"Why me?"

Jack went silent, and Will waited uncomplainingly for him to find words. "You're too good. I don't want to do anything to….I respect you too much to subject you to such abominable recollections."

"And you're too much of a friend for me to not keep prodding. Open up to me, Jack. Let me help you. Get it out of your system."  
Jack laid his head on Will's chest and said nothing.

"Since this closeness with someone else seems to be a bit much for you right now, perhaps you should begin with touching yourself. Let your own hands re-teach you that it doesn't have to be something to be afraid of."

_The thirteen men who had defiled him during the day fueled Jack's belief that touch was not meant to be pleasurable. In order to try and reverse such a thought, he decided to experiment with himself._

_Jack glanced at the captain on the bed from his designated corner and ascertained that the man was asleep. His fingers were shaking as he unbuttoned his breeches to take his limp member into his hand. An excited grin was formed by his lips as he stroked himself, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze. He lightly hit the wall with his head as pleasing tingles coursed throughout him, causing him to close his eyes. It took an unbelievable amount of self-control to refrain from voicing his rapture aloud._

_After only a couple of minutes of servicing himself, he ejaculated onto his hand. Having been wholly immersed in his ecstasy, he had not heard the footsteps of the captain._

_"What do ye think you're doin', Jack?"_

_Sparrow's eyes shot open to see Barbossa sitting right beside him. His heart pounded in fear of what the older man would do._

_Barbossa firmly grasped Jack's left wrist and put the hand to Jack's mouth. "Clean it off," he said sternly._

_Jack was hesitant, resulting in a powerful slap to his face. The warning was enough for him. He began licking his hand, tasting his own milky product with remarkable humiliation. When he was finished, Barbossa forced him to do the same with his right hand. A low chuckle came from the captain at the sight of the first tear that escaped Sparrow's eye._

_"All done?" Barbossa mocked once Jack swallowed the last of his semen. He threw the younger man's wrist at the floor and stated harshly, "Your body no longer belongs to you, Jack. I believe I told ya that before I fucked ya the first time. You do not have the freedom to treat yourself or do anythin' for that matter without permission. If I find ya doin' somethin' to yourself on your own accord again, the consequences will be dire. Am I understood?"  
Sparrow nodded. "Y-Yes."_

_Jack expelled a disgraced whimper as Barbossa started to massage his spent organ. The older man worked him into a full erection once again; he panted as unwanted pleasure swept through him. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks as the strong hand rubbed him, bringing him to orgasm minutes later. He climaxed onto Barbossa's hands and was required to wash them with his tongue as he had been made to do with his own. _

"Jack?"

Jack shook his head to shove the memory aside. "I can't, Will," he said, ashamed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"My body isn't mine. It doesn't belong to me. I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed? Jack, your body is yours. It belongs to you. Forget what he told you. You can do whatever you want to do with your body. No one else has that right unless you feel comfortable to permit them to."

"How do I know that I won't be punished for doing so?"

"Do something and find out, but I promise that you will not be punished."

Sparrow did the first thing that came to his mind. He put his lips to the younger man's and kissed him. Will's eyes widened in astonishment. He hurriedly regained control of his surprise and responded to Jack's dry and swollen lips. The kiss was nothing like the ones he had shared with Elizabeth; it was special in ways he did not understand. Sensual, innocent, scared, loving: they all made up the drawn out, demanding kisses the two of them shared.

After a lengthy period, Jack pulled back and opened his eyes shyly. He gazed at Will apprehensively, but his expression soon became terribly frightened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered frantically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I had no right. Please, don't hurt me."

Will was breathless. "No, no. It's-It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. You did it, Jack. You made contact with someone and allowed them to return the action. There's nothing to apologize for or to be afraid of."

"You felt….You felt good. You weren't trying to…."

Sparrow burst into tears. Will cradled the pirate's head under his chin and ran his fingers through the short black mane of the man.

It was proven that progress had been made, and Will knew the only way to keep on making headway was to take small steps. He was determined to see Jack through it all.

* * *

Jack did not know when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke, Will was not snuggling him. The blankets, however, were still wrapped around his thin frame.

He sat up and called softly, "William?" No one was in the room to answer. "Shit," he muttered angrily at himself. "You drove him away. Fucking bugger. You drove away the one that was tryin' to help you. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have. Always a punishment."

He ceased cursing himself when the door abruptly opened. Will treaded into the room, and Jack gave a sigh of thankfulness.

"I thought you might like something to eat," the young man said with a generous smile and took a seat on the bed in front of Sparrow. He set the tray to the side of them and stated, "We've got to get you eating well again, Jack. You're nothing but skin and bones."

"Tell me about it," Sparrow mumbled as he reached for the glass of water. He chugged the liquid rapidly, returning the drained goblet to the tray just seconds after having picked it up. "It's not a good feeling, believe me."

"How often did you get a meal?"

Jack was in the middle of chewing a large bite of banana as he answered, "Not that often. Once or twice every four days. Sometimes longer. Never anythin' much." He swallowed and dove in for another piece of the soft food. "Whenever he gave me a really bad punishment, he'd give me a small lil' feast. Regain the energy back." His throat downed the mush before continuing. "Couldn't have me losin' all me strength. The brutes liked a good struggle every now and then."

"Struggle from what?"

Sparrow quit munching on the piece of cooked fish in his mouth and looked as if he had revealed a forbidden secret. "Struggle. Yes," he verbally stumbled. "Well, um, let's not get into that, ay?"

Will nodded in agreement, though he was disappointed that Jack would not elaborate when he had been candid mere seconds before.

"God, Will, this is fantastic," the pirate said delightedly once he had finished the portion in his mouth and greedily snatched another serving of fish. "Do ya want some?"

"No, it's for you," Will replied amusedly from the pirate's exhilaration.

"Nothin's ever tasted so good in me life. And it's finally washin' that taste out of me mouth."

"What taste?"

"Their see-" Jack stopped himself and averted his gaze from the young man. "Just a taste I had every day."

"Oh." Will did not prod him to disclose anymore information on the subject.

Jack nibbled on a slice of bread and shifted his eyes again to stare unblinkingly past the male before him. He appeared to be dreaming or thinking on something important; Will was not sure which it was.

As he tore another part of the bread he questioned wistfully, "What do I do now, Will? Where do I go? I can't stay here. I can't go back to the Pearl either. I can't go back to the thing I love most, and yet I hate her at the same time. Everywhere I'd go on that ship, I'd see everything that happened every day. I'm too weak and too scared to be a captain again. Even if I could take back my title, I wouldn't have a crew that would respect me. Not after all that's been done….What do I do, Will?"

The younger man had listened to the distant voice with pity welling inside of him. The only answer he had was one that he knew the pirate would not like. "I think you're going to have to live on land for a while."

"Land? I'll be more suffocated there than I was on the Pearl. I can't just give up the ocean. It's….everything. It's what I know."

"You just….You just need a break from it. I think it'll be healthy for you."

"All right. Say I was to take your advice, where would I go once there? I don't have anything or anyone on shore to go to."

"You can come live with me."

Jack snickered. "I'm a burden to you enough as it is."

"No you're not. And I hope that you'll truly consider the offer."

Sparrow sighed and nodded. "I'll consider it."

"Thank you. Now, I'll return this to the cook. I'll be back shortly to treat your wounds."

Will took up the tray and exited the room. An aggravated groan came from Sparrow as he sprawled out on the mattress. The medicine, he had concluded, came from the depths of Hell. It had the ability to make him feel as if he were being burned by Barbossa's men all over again. There had been a few improvements because of it, though. The constant pain he used to have had decreased to a tolerable level, and he even noticed that his skin was not as red and blistered anymore. Nevertheless, he still debated about whether or not the agonizing experience he had to endure to see such results was worth it.

Will entered the area and fetched the bottle and cloth as Jack unwrapped the protecting blankets from his body. He turned to lie with his back to the young man who sat beside him.

"Are you ready?" Will inquired gently.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the necessary torture.

It was not until the medicinal liquid cascaded onto his scorched side that Sparrow shrieked and began to sob._

* * *

_

**Part Sixteen**

There was light movement behind him, prompting Will to open his tired eyes. He rolled onto his side to observe Jack shuffling to the corner of the room.

"Jack," he spoke softly.

The pirate stopped and turned around gradually. His dark orbs were overcast with vulnerability and weariness as he stared at the younger man.

"Where are you going?"

"Just go back to sleep," Sparrow whispered.

"You don't have to move to the floor."

"Waste such as myself has to."

"No. No you don't. Come here, Jack."

Jack glanced helplessly at the corner behind him before he returned to the bed. Will placed his arm across the man's shoulders and brought him to lie down beside him. Jack was stiff against him and slightly quivering. The raven haired male rested his head on Will's chest and exhaled a warm breath, making the younger man tremble imperceptibly from feeling it on his cool skin.

"You are not waste," Will said quietly. "Don't believe what he told you."

"Then what _do_ I believe?"

"Well, what did you _use_ to believe?"

Sparrow pondered the question for a moment before he answered, "I don't know." His voice was fraught with sadness. "I don't know, Will."

Silence settled on them as they lay in one another's embrace. Jack's eyelids fluttered shut several times as he tried to stay awake. He cuddled against Will's lean frame, and it made him somewhat nervous because he was not frightened at all, nor was he afraid when he began ghosting his fingertips over Will's torso. A small sigh came from the younger man as his skin flinched from the delicate touch.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Don't stop."

"Are you sure it's all right?"

"Yes. Can I?"

There was a brief pause before Sparrow replied timidly, "Yes."

A tiny hiss came from him as Will's fingers started to caress his sore back. They brushed against the torn flesh in a circular motion, and Jack leisurely found that the contact was enjoyable. Such a reaction unnerved him; it was not _supposed_ to be enjoyable.

"Will, um, maybe we should stop," he stammered awkwardly.

"Is it because it's pleasant?"

"It shouldn't be. I shouldn't be liking it like I am."

"That's Barbossa talking again. What _do_ you want? What do _you_ think it should be like?"

"I don't know," Sparrow said in a choked voice.

"Whatever your body is feeling, let it."

"Will you….Can you touch me again like this tomorrow? Can I touch you?"

"Yes. Of course."

Jack closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The pirate fell asleep minutes later; the fingers that still stroked his back caused him to begin dreaming with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Sparrow woke to an empty room. Will was nowhere, and he hated the fact that it made him feel forgotten. There was a certain attachment he had come to have for the younger man, and now that he was alone, he felt somehow lost.

He got up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around his nude body. Though he was utterly petrified to leave the bedroom, he opened the door and stepped out into the extremely short, narrow hallway. Low voices could be heard coming from the main room; Will's was one of them. With extraordinary caution, he started to walk slowly toward the area. He swallowed to relieve his tightening throat, and his heart throbbed unbearably in his chest. A light sheen of perspiration formed on his warm skin as he neared the conversing men. He peered into the room curiously even though he was completely terrified that he would get caught snooping. There were two men with their backs to him; he discerned that they were Will and Groves. The third man he did not recognize, yet he knew he had seen him before. He strained to hear what was being said.

"….it won't be a problem if you escort them to prison, Theodore, but if you two were planning on taking Jack ashore also, what's to say you won't be forced to take him to prison as well?" James questioned worriedly. "He is still a pirate and because I doubt that you'll be able to get a pardon for him, he'll _have_ to go if someone sees him."

"_Would_ anyone see him?" Theodore asked. "He's hardly identifiable now that his hair is cut, and he doesn't have his normal attire."

"Do you know what happened to his clothes?" Will interjected.

"No, I don't. He was never wearing anything other than a shirt and a pair of breeches."

"How were you two planning on getting him on land?" James inquired. "He hasn't even been able to leave these quarters; I doubt he'd be _willing_ to in order to go ashore where he'd be surrounded by a number of people. Is he improving at all, Will?"

"Not much. And I can't get him to speak about what happened to know why he's so afraid of everything."

"I can tell you one of the reasons why he's afraid of touch," Theodore said faintly. "He spent the night down in the brig once next to our cell. He had just acquired the burns two or three days prior."

Jack's legs were shaking from fatigue and from the overwhelming embarrassment he had as Groves continued.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and could hear noises coming from him and someone else. I looked to his cell to find him being raped by one of the crewman."

Sparrow wept as his mind threw him back to that one night. Knowing that Groves had seen it and because Will was now aware of it, Jack wished he could murder himself right at that moment; the two men he had hoped would never learn of such a vile event made him feel entirely appalling because they had. There would be no more comforting embraces because he knew neither would want to touch him.

Just when he was about to saunter back to the bedroom, James spotted him.

"Jack?"

He withdrew his head from the room and pressed himself against the hallway wall to hide.

"Jack, come out here," Will voiced soothingly. "There's nothing to be frightened of."

With his head lowered as if defeated, Sparrow emerged into the area, his skinny frame quaking as he stood several feet away from them.

"You can come closer. It's all right."

He almost collapsed to the floor as he took a few steps toward them. His hands clutched the blanket around him incredibly tightly.

Will strode to him and lifted his head by placing his fingers under the pirate's chin. Sparrow's eyes were closed, causing Will to command gently, "Look at me, Jack."

The older man sniffed as his eyelids parted to reveal his reddened, damp eyes. "I'm sorry I was eavesdroppin'. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hush, it's all right. Why are you crying?"

"Because you know."

"About….About what happened to you that night?"

Jack nodded and gazed at the floor. "You wouldn't have touched me if you knew; you wouldn't have wanted to, nor would you now."

"That's not true, Jack." He enveloped the pirate and whispered, "That's not true."

Sparrow's cheeks were being bathed in tears, prodding Will to only murmur more tender words.

"Let's go to the bedroom," the younger man spoke softly after a minute.

He placed his arm across Sparrow's shoulders and escorted him to the area where Jack was most comfortable. He closed the door, led Jack to the bed, and they sat down beside one another.

"Would it be easier for you to talk to me now?" Will questioned quietly.

"I don't know. I guess," Jack answered with a shrug.

"Tell me why you had to be on deck."

Sparrow forced himself to look at Will and began in a quivering voice, "Barbossa would kick me to wake me up in the mornings. Sometimes I followed behind him after he got dressed. Sometimes he gave me five minutes to be alone before I had to be out there. And then I'd wait. His men would give up a part of their swag in exchange to do whatever they wanted with me. But he stopped collectin' after a week and just let them have at me for free." Jack paused to regain a bit of composure. His eyes scanned the room, unable to gaze at Will any longer. "I'd be led below and they….They'd take off my clothes and….and rape me. They liked to bruise me up a bit before they fucked me, and some took me below _just_ to beat me. Soon, they didn't even care to have a bit of privacy; they'd simply have me right on deck….behind a canon or bent over it. On occasion they'd all gather round near the middle of the deck and watch, encouragin' one another as they each took a turn; some more than once. I stopped countin' after about a week, but the average was around twenty men a day that would force themselves on me. At night, Barbossa would have a go with me in his bed. There were a few times when he didn't care to have me. I wasn't allowed to sleep next to him. I had to sleep on the floor. There was an exception every now and then, but not that often.

One night when he was asleep, two crewmen came and took me below. They passed me around from one to another….Hands everywhere on me. Insults and cruel laughter. I was handed off to a man sitting in a chair….I didn't think it was possible, Will. He and another man took me at the same time. Both of them inside me. And it hurt so much, Will. Two others did it again that night and it happened again a few times on deck after that. But after that one night, I didn't have to go out the next day; Barbossa let me stay in the room. I wasn't granted such a luxury after they tied me up and burned me; he made me go out to the deck the followin' morning. It was excruciating. Some touched me where I was burned _just_ to hear me scream…._Oh god_, Will..."

He bent down, buried his face in Will's lap, and let his sobs consume him. Will had attempted to keep his expression subdued while listening, but his vision had become blurred and his lips trembled as he cried, making him unable to conceal his emotions. He yearned to hide his visage like Jack to weep incessantly. Instead, he began to pet Sparrow's hair lovingly.

"Every….day, Will," the pirate gasped between his uneven breaths. "I didn't want….to be rescued. I wanted….to die."

"Shhh….It'll be all right," Will said consolingly as tears poured from his eyes. "You have me now, and I _will_ protect you, Jack. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"When they….held the fire to me….I begged them for help, Will. _Begged_….them. But they _laughed_ at me. They just laughed as I….screamed and begged them to stop."

"Shhhh….I've got you. You will never have to endure such maltreatment again."

Ten minutes ticked by before Jack was able to breathe normally. He sat up from Will's lap and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, they were bloodshot, swollen, and engulfed with unimaginable pain.

"Now you know why I don't deserve to touch you," he spoke tiredly. "And I'm sure you don't want to touch me either."

The words made Will act without thinking; all he knew was that he had to prove the man wrong. He cupped Sparrow's face in his hands and kissed him heatedly. The pirate responded ravenously. He snaked his arms about Will's neck as they devoured each other's mouths. It was more than merely a comforting gesture, Jack felt. Whether it was of love or lust, he could not tell.

Whenever one dared to pull away for a breath, the other was quick to capture their lips once more. Will's head spun from the inconceivable passion Sparrow's kiss provided him. He could not deny that it aroused him, but he refused to come undone. Though Jack was permitting him to have intimate contact, he knew the older man was not ready for anything more than entangling their lips together; he was not even sure that he was ready for more.

At last, they broke away completely. Each was panting and shaking. The expression of anxiety in Jack's brown orbs caused Will to take his hand and massage it.

"It's all right," he said kindly. "There are no consequences or punishments for enjoying something like that."

"I trust you," Sparrow whispered.

"Thank you for letting me."

A ghost of a smile formed on the pirate's countenance. "Thank you for doin' it."

They rested down on their sides facing each other. Jack curled up against the younger man and placed affectionate caresses with his lips onto Will's fingers, while the blacksmith's free hand very gently rubbed the pirate's back.

It was Will who fell asleep first with a contented grin gracing his visage.

"I love you, Will," Jack whispered sincerely once he knew the young male was dreaming.

When he finally went to sleep, it was not nightmares that met him this time.

* * *

With a weighty sigh, Sparrow opened his eyes and turned onto his side. There was someone sitting next to him, and it was not Will. The initial trepidation he had from seeing the person faded instantly, for he knew who it was.

"Theodore," he whispered weakly.

The Lieutenant met his gaze and smiled. "Hello, Jack."

"Where's William?" His voice sounded fretful.

"I believe he's spending some time with Elizabeth at the moment."

Sparrow sat up, kept his head lowered, and muttered almost inaudibly, "Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

The pirate shrugged. "You tell me."

"You're looking better," Groves said kindly.

"Thanks, but I don't see it. You don't have to lie about it for me, mate."

"I would never lie to you-"

"Why are you here? Talking to me?"

The questions caught Groves off guard. "Why would you ask such things?"

Jack sniffed and started to quake. "You….You saw me. That night, down in the brig. On my back like the fucking whore I am."

"You're not a-"

"How can you even stand to be near me? _I_ can't even stand it. You and Will….I don't get why the two of you keep wastin' your time with me. Why not just dump me off somewhere and be done with it? It would do everyone a great favor."

"Please don't talk like that, Jack," Theodore spoke sadly. "It hurts me to witness you like this. After all you've done for me and my men – you're truly a wonder. A _beautiful_ wonder. And I hope that in time you'll be able to see that too."

"No," Sparrow choked and raised his head to stare at the younger man. "The only thing _I'll_ ever see is a torn up body that has but one purpose for being in existence. And that purpose is to be used in every way possible by men. So if you need me to do anythin' for you-" He let the sheet fall to reveal his battered frame from the waist up and leaned forward to whisper into Theodore's ear. "-I won't object. It's time I fulfilled your needs just as I did for everyone else who was on that ship."

Groves clasped his hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him away gently. The look of frightened bewilderment and dejection on the pirate's countenance was heartbreaking.

"You don't need to do anything," Groves stated compassionately. "And you are not alive simply to satisfy men's urges. It's a horrible crime that you had to be subjected to such atrocities. But you are _still_ beautiful, Jack. You are _still_ worth something."

Sparrow scrutinized the man's visage, paying close attention to the subtle changes in Theodore's eyes. He swallowed and blinked to release a crystal droplet. As if being forced, he undid the blanket from around his waist and placed it aside to allow the younger male to gaze upon his naked body. He lied down on his back and spread his legs. Groves was completely dumbfounded as he gaped unabashedly at the pirate's tanned form.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stammered.

"You want to fuck me. Please just take it easy. I promise I won't ask for anythin' else."

"Why would you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Theodore," Jack whispered shamefully. "I know you do."

Groves could not deny that he had imagined himself making love to Sparrow on a number of occasions; his attraction to the older man had become great. But he was not about to admit it to the broken man. "Even if that were true, Jack, I would never take advantage of you when you're in such a vulnerable state. I never want to hurt you."

The Lieutenant got up to cover Jack with the bed sheets and sat next to him once more. He stroked the pirate's forehead and erased any tears that came from the brown orbs with his thumb.

"Please let Will and I in," he whispered.

Jack put his hand on the back of Groves' neck and lowered him down. Before Theodore had a chance to react, the older man was kissing him ardently. The lips were impeccable against his own, moving with excellent precision to heighten the intensity. Determined not to break contact, Theodore shifted from where he was in order to stretch out directly above the pirate. The being under him quivered; he could feel it when Jack's hands traveled up and down his back. Soft moans were lost in one another's mouths as they indulged in the tingling sensations produced from the passionate kiss.

Sparrow's mind never lost the thought of what Groves truly wanted, and so after a period, he clumsily began to work on the buttons of the Lieutenant's trousers. He was terrified of disappointing the younger man by not giving himself to him.

Theodore broke away and closed his fingers around Jack's fumbling ones. The pirate stared at him with panic-filled eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," Sparrow pleaded. "I'm sorry I did somethin' wrong. Please don't lock me away. I-"

"Jack, shhh…..Shhh…..You didn't do anything wrong. And you're not going to be locked away. I told you there's no need for this – to _make_ yourself do this. It's all right if you're not ready; don't rush it. _No one_ here is looking for you to commit such….physical acts with them."

"I don't want you to be upset."

Groves smiled affectionately. "I'm not upset. Not at all." He placed a tender kiss onto Jack's lips before whispering, "Get some rest. Will should be coming back shortly, alright?"

Jack gave a small nod and said, "Alright. Thank you, Theodore."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Groves stood and left the room as Sparrow moved to sit against the wall. The pirate held his head in his hands and gazed vacantly at the sheets in front of him. He thought of Will with Elizabeth and detested the twinge of jealousy that coursed through him. It morphed into guilt for feeling such a thing.

"You're awake."

Jack looked up hurriedly and matched the grin on Will's face with his own. Will crept onto the bed to be next to the older man and laced his fingers with Sparrow's. Jack giggled as flutters soared in his stomach; he had never felt so childish in his life.

"I just passed Theodore," Will spoke calmly. "Were you well enough to see him?"

"Yes. We, um….shared a few…."

"You kissed him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good, Jack. You really are getting better. I'm glad."

"I just couldn't….I couldn't bring myself to let him have me, though," Sparrow said regretfully.

"That's fine. There's nothing wrong with waiting until you feel comfortable enough to."

"But I think….I think I _am_. Maybe. But the only person I would trust to….to take me is you," he ended in a whisper.

Will's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing," he quickly added from witnessing the younger man's reaction. "It would be selfish of me. After all, you're engaged. It wouldn't be fair to either of you, and I wouldn't want to-"

"Jack."

The pirate stopped babbling immediately.

Will gazed at him with utter seriousness. "Whenever you're ready, _absolutely_ ready to do it, I will be there for you."

Jack was completely taken aback at the words.

"I want you to be able to overcome the fear. I want you to be happy, Jack."

There was a brief period of silence between them before Sparrow suddenly hugged Will gratefully. He started to shake, but it was not because he was weeping. It was due to cheerful laughter. Will's heart leapt in his chest from the pleasant sound he thought he would never hear again.

"Thank you, William," Jack breathed.

"You're welcome….Listen, I had an idea. I think it may help you."

"What is it?"

As Will told him of his suggestion, they kept their arms securely around one another. Jack had never felt more protected than he did then, and whether he liked whatever Will was saying or not, he would agree to it no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Seventeen**

When the door opened, he felt as if he were about to enter through the gates of Hell. The day was warm and clear, and some of the crewmembers were lounging around the deck area in boredom. Sparrow wanted desperately to take Will's hand in his, but the younger man made it clear that he had to hold himself up on his own.

"Everything's going to be fine," Will spoke softly. "Are you ready?"

Jack's mind screamed "No," yet he verbally whispered, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"You first."

The pirate's legs felt as if they were attached to canon balls. They were radically heavy as he stepped out the door with Will following behind him. It was as if they moved on their own accord, for he began to shuffle forward without even realizing it. The young man kept up at his side, ready to comfort him if need be.

"Just walk around?" he inquired nervously.

"Yes. And we'll stop every now and then so that maybe you can exchange a 'hello' with a crewman."

Jack looked as if someone had shot him. He started to sweat and tremble from the growing fear. "T-Talk to them?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"Yes. It'll be fine. They won't harm you. They're good men."

"I won't….I won't have to….pleasure them?"

"No. Absolutely not."

The reassurance did nothing to quell his tremendous fear. Will gave him a gentle push, causing him to begin his journey about the deck. His eyes flitted from one face to another on both sides of him. The men stared back, some even providing him a kind smile.

By the time he reached the middle mast, he was breathing shallowly, and his hands fidgeted at his sides from his unspeakable anxiety.

"I-I can't do this," he whispered restlessly. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Jack. It's all right. Nothing's happened and nothing will. There's no reason to be afraid. You can do this."

A minute passed before they continued on. A familiar figure came into view as they neared the bow. He grinned and quickened his pace to stand next to the person that always provided him protection. Tia Dalma smiled broadly and stroked his cheek.

"Jack Sparrow, it pleases my heart to see you come out of hiding," she said tenderly.

"I won't deny that I'm scared shitless," he replied with a chuckle. "You can blame William for gettin' me out here."

"He's a wonderful man for doin' so. 'Tis a big accomplishment for you to have agreed."

"He is a wonderful man, isn't he?"

"Aye," she voiced amusedly, drawing out the vowel sound.

Jack recognized the tone; she was on to something. "What?"

"Him be your guardian, and you 'ave come to have feelings for him."

"No I don't." He failed at lying.

"'Ave you told him?"

The pirate sighed, knowing that there was no use refuting anything. "No, I haven't. And I don't plan to."

"Why?"

"It'd be wrong to. Selfish. Lizzy and him are finally on good terms with one another again; I can't do anythin' to ruin that or their engagement. I can't put that on him. Or her."

"Perhaps you'll find it not so wrong to love him."

"How so?"

"Him will do somethin' for you that will make him question everyt'ing he believes in."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "What? What will he do?"

"The 'ting dat brings two people together in 'de closest way possible."

She gave a nod and a wide grin before walking away. Will had stayed back to allow Jack private conversation; once the enchantress was gone, he strode to the pirate. Sparrow's mouth was open in astonishment and disbelief. He was utterly silent and did not move.

"What is it?" Will asked quietly.

The older man shook his head as if waking from a reverie and gazed at him in awe. "N-Nothin'. It's nothin'."

He slowly started to tread toward the captain's cabin; Will followed him, though left a small distance between them. The terror Jack had felt before had now dissipated almost completely. A giddy smile crept onto his face and remained there as he passed by men of the crew.

"That went well," he said brightly as he entered the quarters.

Will shut the door and went with the pirate to the bedroom. "It did. I'm proud of you, Jack."

Jack's cheeks flushed red. "Thank you, love. I owe it all to you, though. I don't know what I'd do without you," he confessed embarrassedly.

It was the younger man's turn to blush. "I feel the same."

Sparrow exhaled a breath as he fell back onto the bed. Will joined him, and each gazed at the ceiling in silence.

"Will?" the pirate at length said.

"What?"

He was unable to catch himself before blurting, "I love you."

Will laughed and replied, "I love you too, Jack."

"But I mean I…."

Words were not sufficient enough anymore. He was filled with confidence as he moved over Will and kissed him erotically.

To his surprise, Will did not push him away. Instead, the younger man responded eagerly.

For twenty minutes, they knew nothing but the taste of the other's mouth.

* * *

The sun had disappeared, and Jack did not feel the need to move from his spot on deck. He sat with his knees to his chest at the port side and observed the men that bustled about. Whenever one would bid him "good evening," he echoed the greeting timidly with a shy smile.

Will took a seat next to him after a while and nudged him playfully, causing him to grin happily.

"How are you doing?" the younger man asked.

"Not bad. It's just….strange not havin' to….you know."

"Yeah. I understand."

"And I'm not….scared anymore. At least, not as much as I used to be."

"That's great, Jack."

Jack was about to respond, but he fell quiet when a chord was strummed on a mandolin. A fiddle was soon to follow, along with a recorder as the small group of musicians began to play. The crew enjoyed the entertainment by beginning to dance; Tia Dalma was even in on the fun with James as her partner, which made Sparrow somewhat surprised. He spotted Elizabeth moving about and laughing with one of the men, and he chuckled at the sight of everyone letting go like there was nothing in the world to worry about. His attention was so immersed in the group's happiness that he did not notice Will stand up until the younger man offered him his hand.

"Care to join me?"

Sparrow beamed with joy and replied, "I'd be honored."

Will pulled the pirate to his feet, placed his right hand on Sparrow's hip, and his other held Jack's right one. They made their way toward the crowd, stepping in time to the quick tempo, and waltzed about in a manner nowhere near the proper and graceful way a rich couple would. Sparrow laughed as Will twirled him around in circles, and his knees went weak whenever the younger man pulled him so close that he could feel his heart beat.

"We're going to do a partner switch," Will said after several minutes. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They broke from each other, taking up with the closest persons. Jack matched Elizabeth's smile with his own as he danced with her. The cheerfulness and relief in her eyes made him kiss her cheek in confirmation that he was indeed feeling better.

He glanced around to locate Will, who now had Groves as his partner. Will met his gaze and winked at him, causing his heart to flutter adoringly. He longed to be the one in the younger man's arms once more.

The song ended, and the assembly stopped to applaud and cheer. Another tune started, and Sparrow found himself moving about the deck with James this time. At first, he did not know who James was. However, when the former Commodore addressed him as he had done in the past, Jack instantly knew and grinned.

After two more songs, Sparrow was delighted to be back with Will. Having the younger man's hands on him again made him hear his own gorgeous music and sent him soaring into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

"La la da da _dee_ da da," Jack sang merrily as Will spun him. "Hum hmm do la da…."

Will shut the bedroom door with his foot and led Sparrow about the area as they danced together. He dipped the older man backward, and Jack let his head hang over the young male's arm limply. His neck was deliciously exposed, and Will could not resist savoring the stretched skin. Sparrow giggled as the smooth lips planted kisses along the length of his throat. He closed his eyes, submerging himself in the pleasurable touch.

"Thank you for tonight," he said with a wide grin.

A noise of surprise came from him as Will abruptly lifted him up to stand. His eyes clouded with insecurity as the younger male gazed at him intently.

"Jack?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I…."

Will did not finish his thought, for he pressed his lips to Sparrow's fiercely. Jack almost passed out from the intensity of it. He put his arms around the male's neck and allowed Will to dominate his mouth with tongue and lips. Not breaking contact, Will moved Jack to the nearest wall and pushed him against it. The pirate moaned softly; his hips bucked forward when the younger man wrapped strong arms round his waist. His body was becoming hotter by the second, perspiration forming on his tanned skin as his anatomy was woken from its imprisonment of denying such exhilaration.

"Jack," the young man breathed before attacking the pirate's lips again.

Jack grunted to signal him to continue.

"Can I have you?"

Sparrow stared at him with anticipation, apprehension, and approval present in his brown orbs all at once. He stiffened from remembering how much it hurt from having someone inside of him, but he reminded himself that Will would not humiliate or abuse him as Barbossa and his crew had.

"Yes," he whispered faintly. "Take me. I'm yours."

He saw the young male smile before the lips were against his own. Nimbly, he wound his leg around Will's waist and jumped to put his other one about the lean frame. Will carried him to the bed and bent down to lay him on his back. Jack hurriedly ridded the male of his vest, and the shirt joined it on the floor seconds later. His palms roved over the muscular back, causing a small groan from Will that was muffled by his mouth. A tremor bolted through Jack as firm hands started to slide along his torso. He ended the kiss to turn his head and gasp when the fingers began to knead his nipple.

"Ohhh Will…." he forced out. "Please don't stop."

Will removed Jack's shirt and replaced his fingers with his tongue on the tender spot. Jack squirmed and trembled from the touch that sent shots of pleasure through him, making his cock respond by hardening. The singed portions of his side and midsection no longer caused him grief, and Will took advantage by moving his hand up and down the still ruby flesh, squeezing gently on occasion. Sparrow blindly fiddled with the buttons of Will's breeches, and he was rapidly being stripped of his own by more graceful fingers.

The pirate's breath caught in his throat when his garment was speedily taken off of him. A sense of helplessness suddenly washed over him as he lay naked beneath the younger man. Will saw this and stroked the short, black hair to soothe him.

"We can stop if you don't wish to go further."

Jack caressed the male's face and stared at him indecisively. "I want this," he whispered. "I do. But I….Well, what about you? Aren't you nervous? Scared?"

Will nodded. "I am. And I always thought I'd be doing this for the first time with Elizabeth."

"Do _you_ want to stop, love?"

There was a brief period of silence before Will answered, "You need this-"

"But do _you_ want it?"

"I do. I just….I'm so nervous, Jack," he ended with a chuckle, making the pirate smile. "I'm afraid I'll do something wrong or hurt you."

"You'll do fine. You don't need to be afraid. I trust you completely."

Jack raised himself to kiss Will tenderly before tugging lightly on the man's breeches. Will received the hint and took them off to join the other discarded clothing. His beauty was mesmerizing; Sparrow gawked at the flawless being, causing him to feel sheepish because his own was no longer remotely attractive in his mind. As he trailed his hands down the male's torso, guilt flooded him for contaminating the gorgeous skin with his grotesque body.

"Don't cry, Jack," Will said gently.

Sparrow had no idea that he was. "I'm sorry," he spoke glumly. "I just don't understand why you're lettin' me feel you. How can you let such soiled hands touch you?"

"Because your hands aren't soiled. They're stunning, like you."

"You're such a sweet talker," Sparrow replied with a smirk. "But I do appreciate it."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Do you know if James has any….slick substance around? Oil?"

"Let me check."

Will strolled to the other side of the room to search through the table drawers, and Jack grinned from viewing the young man's backside. It was just as exquisite as his front.

After a period Will found a bottle and retreated to the bed. He opened it and poured a bit of the oil onto his palm.

"Do I just…."

Jack pressed his hand to Will's to swipe up the lubricant into his own. "Here," he said as he sat up to coat the young man's erection with it.

Will shuddered and released a tiny sound of enjoyment from having Jack rub him.

"There. Like that."

The pirate rested down on his back, bended his knees to where they were near his head, and crossed his feet on Will's dorsal side. They gazed at each other timidly, but both expressed their approval with their eyes.

"You sure you're all right with this?" Sparrow asked quietly.

"I am. Are you?"

"I am. Can you go slow?"

"Yes, of course. Ready?"

Jack sighed and nodded his head.

It took a moment for Will to discover exactly where he was supposed to enter Jack's body. When he did it was not long before he started pushing himself into the warm orifice. Jack closed his eyes and emitted a shaky whine. He speedily attempted to repress the horrendous memories that rushed through his mind. Though it was painful now, he knew that it would soon change.

Leisurely, Will inched more and more of himself inside of the being until he was completely within Jack. He was motionless to allow Jack time to recover. The pirate was breathing heavily, his expression was fraught with anguish, and soft sounds expelled themselves from his opened mouth. The image beneath him made Will incredibly aroused. Seeing such vulnerability was utterly thrilling.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" he questioned after numerous minutes.

"Yes," Sparrow choked.

Will rocked his hips forward, making the pirate gasp and grab hold of the hands grasping his waist. The sensation of the sensitive muscles tightening and relaxing against his hardened member was nothing like anything Will had ever known; he was wholly consumed with ecstasy. He withdrew from Sparrow's body only to thrust into him quickly again. Sparrow whimpered with rapture. Having evidence that the older man was not hurting, Will began an even pace of moving in and out of the slim frame. Jack moaned, and tears formed in his eyes.

He could not remember a time when he had known such extreme passion and elation.

The way he breathed and called out Will's name made the young man groan freely. Both of their bodies were quaking from the intense gratification. As Will sped his ministrations, he swept his arms under the pirate's knees for him to drive himself even deeper within Jack's orifice. Jack cried and emitted constant noises of bliss. He clasped his fingers around his throbbing cock and massaged it fervently. There would be no punishment for tending to himself, making him work aggressively towards an orgasm.

Will slowed after a lengthy period. His posture became rigid, and he spilt his seed inside of Sparrow with a throaty groan. Jack climaxed seconds later onto his abdomen and hands with a strangled whimper.

At last, Jack opened his eyes and gazed up at Will coyly. There was something about the young man's expression that unsettled him, yet he could not place what it was. He brushed away the damp, brown locks that were covering Will's face before gently pulling him down to kiss him lovingly. They shared several before parting for Will to remove himself from Jack, and the pirate lowered his legs to hang over the side of the bed. The younger male sprawled out beside him, panting and sweating like Sparrow was.

"I forgot how enjoyable that could be," Jack stated quietly. "I forgot how it was supposed to be entirely. Thank you, William."

"You're welcome."

"I'm spent. Do you want to sleep here with me tonight?"

"Sure."

They got up and moved beneath the sheets. Jack compressed himself against Will, placed his hand on the male's chest, and put his leg over Will's. An arm went about his shoulders and held him securely.

"You don't….You don't regret it, do you?" Sparrow inquired worriedly.

"No. No, I don't."

He grinned contently and closed his eyes. "Me neither. Good night, Will."

Will kissed the top of the pirate's head and clutched Jack's hand to him.

For the first time in five months, Jack felt desirable and human again simply because of Will.

* * *

The angry disfigurement had healed almost completely, and Will caressed the blade-shaped scar on the pirate's right cheek delicately. Jack was far gone in a slumbering state and provided no acknowledgement of the touch. He was cuddling a pillow to his nude frame that Will had slipped into his arms to substitute as a body. He rubbed his face against it and inhaled deeply; a little smile pried at his lips as he dreamed and cradled it to him. The sight made Will's heart ache from observing such tranquility. He had lied to the recovering man, and he felt utterly terrible for it.

He stood at the bedside, fully clothed, and merely brushed his fingertips against Sparrow's jaw line and hair. A broader grin spread onto the pirate's countenance before he sighed and shifted to his side facing Will. The pillow never left his embrace. The young male brought the covers to Jack's shoulders and ran his fingers over Sparrow's scarred neck.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered remorsefully. "I shouldn't have done that with you. I'm Elizabeth's….And I betrayed her by having you. I won't deny that it was pleasurable, but….You can't expect it to happen again. I'm sorry."

It was not until he had closed the door behind him that he began to weep, and he did not know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Eighteen  
**

A spasm went through the slender being, and he sighed heavily. It was enough to wake him.

Sparrow discovered that it was a pillow in his arms, not Will like he had dreamed. His expression faltered to one of dejection as he scanned the room, learning that the young man was not there. He glanced behind him before sitting up, embracing the pillow tightly to him. Tears unexpectedly drenched his eyes and cheeks as he buried his face into the soft fabric he hugged.

"There's _always_ a punishment," he whispered miserably. "He couldn't even bear to be with me. God damn it, why would he? I'm uglier than anythin' in this world."

He rocked back and forth as he cried into the pillow, incessantly muttering insults about himself and cursing.

_You've become somethin' hideous. No one will be able to look at ya. Absolutely repulsin', ye are, Jack. No one will want ya._

Jack began to sob from the sound of Barbossa's voice in his head. He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"Stop it," he pleaded piteously. "Please, stop. God, please."

_Worthless piece of shit, you are. He won't want ya because you're a cheap whore; an easy fuck._

"Please, don't. Stop. Stop!"

_You're nothing! You're my precious, tamed bird and everyone's whore!_

Sparrow threw himself onto the floor and started to bash his forehead against the wood powerfully. He _had_ to make him go away.

Barbossa finally did when Jack passed out in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

"Jack? Jack!"

His name was distant and it echoed in his ears. He groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling nauseous from the distorted scenery and from the dizziness that overwhelmed him. A gentle hand was on his cheek and a damp cloth was resting on his forehead. He could see the person's mouth move, yet he did not know what exactly was being said. The voice was indecipherable. He could not even ascertain who it was.

"Jack. Can you hear me? Please say something."

"Hector?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Jack, it's Theodore. Concentrate."

It took a few more minutes before Sparrow could focus clearly. His nakedness was hidden beneath the sheets as he lay on the bed with Groves sitting beside him. The young man appeared rather alarmed, but relieved as well.

"Jack, do you know where you are?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Captain's quarters. Bed."

"What ship?"

The question made Jack begin to quiver. "_Pearl. Black Pearl_."

"No, no," Groves said delicately. "Not the _Pearl_. Think."

"….James," Sparrow murmured tentatively. "Norrington? His ship?"

"That's right. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had to make him stop, Theodore," he stated pitifully. "I couldn't take it."

"Make who stop?"

"Barbossa."

"Jack, that doesn't make any sense. He's dead."

"I could hear him. Tellin' me things. I had to get him to stop."

"So you hit your head on the floor until you fell unconscious?"

"I didn't know what else to do."

Sparrow lifted himself to sit, and Theodore held the cloth to his forehead for him. He closed his eyes, massaged his temples, and Groves inched closer to envelope him consolingly. Jack melted against him, somewhat amazed at how relaxed he felt.

"Did something happen to make you think about him?" the Lieutenant questioned.

"No….Not particularly. Listen, have you seen Will?"

"He's been out on deck all morning with Elizabeth."

The name was like a knife in his heart. "Elizabeth," he muttered.

"They've been inseparable."

Sparrow wiped his eyes with his palms as he started to weep. "I see." His voice was strangled. "Has he, um….said anything?"

"About what?"

"Just….Anything."

"Jack, did something happen?"

"No," Jack stated firmly.

"All right. All right. I'm sorry."

The feeling of Will inside him and the younger man's hands on his body made him curl up against Groves. "Oh god," he whispered, his throat constricting before he could say another word.

"What?"

"I was foolish to even think he wanted me. It meant nothing to him. _I_ meant nothing to him."

"Jack-"

"He fucked me, all right?!" Sparrow shouted angrily.

Theodore jumped slightly from the sudden outburst. "W-What?"

"He fucked me. Ravished me. Shagged me. Whatever you want to fucking call it! And I let him! I let him because….I thought he felt somethin' for me. But I should've known better. I'm nothin' but a quick, easy fuck. A whore that will be making a livin' by lyin' on my back."

"That's not true, Jack."

"It's my fault. Maybe if I….had done more, he wouldn't have left me. If I had….done more to pleasure him…."

"Will cares about you. You _know_ he cares about you. I'm sure he has a reason for not being here when you woke up."

"I know he does. He's not here because he doesn't want to be next to somethin' so revolting like me. And I can't really blame him."

Groves ran his fingers through the pirate's hair and kissed the top of his head several times as Jack cried in his arms. There were no words he could speak that would pacify the older man.

All that he could do was clutch Sparrow to him and let the pirate weep in silence.

* * *

The wind cooled his hot skin the moment he stepped outside. It was refreshing, weaving its way into his veins and calming him.

Jack surveyed the deck with half-opened eyes, searching like a hawk. The person of interest was standing just past the middle of the area on the starboard side. The other with him caused the pirate's stomach to feel knotted. Nevertheless, he began walking toward the man with his head tilted up defiantly. The instant Will saw Jack treading to him, his heart lurched. He muttered something to Elizabeth, who nodded and strolled away. When the older man was in front of him, he found it difficult to look directly into the sullen, brown eyes.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Sparrow inquired steadily. "Did I disappoint ya by not livin' up to whatever expectations you had of me in bed?"

Will lowered and shook his head. "No. It wasn't anything you did."

"Then why weren't you with me when I woke up?" His tone was layered with sadness.

"Jack, I…."

Jack frantically shoved away the compelling need to cry. "You regret it," he stated intensely quietly.

Will stared at him directly now, defenseless as he responded, "Jack, you have to understand-"

"You regret it….You _lied_ to me."

"Yes, I did. I think it would've been best if we hadn't."

Sparrow took a step backward and gazed at the young man with watery eyes. He closed them briefly, allowing a couple of glass jewels to slide down his cheeks, and began gradually moving to the captain's cabin while still facing Will.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

The pirate held up his hands as if surrendering and said nothing.

"I didn't-"

"Please, don't. Stay away from me. Please."

Will ventured forward and whispered, "But Jack-"

"Stay away from me!" he roared, causing everyone to look at him.

He raced to the doors and did not stop until he was safely in the bedroom. His tears cascaded onto his face as he paced around in circles. The thudding of footsteps perked his ears, and he turned to the entrance to discover Will. Rage consumed him. He threw the first thing he could grab at the young man. It was the tray that was now void of food that Groves had brought to him earlier. Will dodged it and glanced behind him to see it settle on the floor after having hit the wall. When his attention returned to Sparrow, the older man had raided the wardrobe and commenced hurling various articles of clothing at him.

"You lied to me!" he screamed continuously as he showered Will with individual garments.

Next were belts, and one was thrown with such force and speed that it struck Will's face; the buckle created a shallow laceration on his left temple that was quick to bleed. He tried calming the pirate with kind words, but Jack would not have it.

"Get out!" Sparrow yelled furiously. "OUT!"

Will obeyed once he saw that Sparrow was about to fling the rather luxurious chair at him. Sparrow dropped down on it, yanked on his hair, and shouted in frustration.

The exertion left him wholly tired. He slung his legs over the arm of the piece of furniture and rested back at an angle. His breathing was ragged; beads of sweat mixed with his tears.

All alone in silence, he wept and viciously attempted to smother every single feeling he had for Will Turner.

* * *

The pirate's eyes were puffy and blood-shot. His face was reddened, damp from the tears that had spilled from the grieving, brown orbs two hours ago. He stared vacantly out the window from the chair he was sitting in, a wave of fear crashing over him every other minute from viewing the _Black Pear_ trailing a good distance behind them. If he never had to see the beautiful ship – _his_ ship – again, he would be utterly grateful, and it made him feel extremely depressed for feeling such an emotion. He _had_ to abandon her; the notion ripped out his heart and tore it to shreds. The desire to kill himself came back to him, for he had lost his ship and lost his trust in the person he loved.

He heard the door close from behind him and did not make any effort to find out who it was. Whether it was Will or not, he did not have the energy to move; he was entirely exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It could have been Barbossa who had entered, and he could not bring himself to care. If the hellish captain had returned to sodomize and torture him endlessly, he would not mind; at least he could always trust the ruthless captain to keep his word, such as disciplining him if he ever disobeyed.

Theodore knelt on the ground in front of the chair and gazed at Jack compassionately. He took the pirate's hand in his and stroked it delicately. The pirate was statuesque as if there was no one with him at all.

"Jack," the younger man said gently. "Are you all right? I ask because of the way you yelled at Will earlier."

Sparrow merely blinked.

"Please talk to me."

There was a slight pause before Sparrow shifted to sit properly and to have Theodore in between his legs. He leaned forward, captured the Lieutenant's lips with his own, and rubbed Groves' hand up and down his torso. Groves moved his free one beneath the older man's shirt to feel the warm flesh. His fingers found Jack's nipple, and he made the pirate moan as he fondled it between two digits. It was hardening rapidly, as was another part of Jack's body. He traced Theodore's palm downward to make him aware of the impact his touch had. Groves grasped the pirate's erection that was protected by a barrier of clothing, causing Sparrow's breath to catch in his throat.

"Take me to the bed," he whispered urgently. "Have me there."

Groves was quick to comply. He stood and led the older man to the destination he wanted. Jack crawled onto the bed, raised his arms, and let the younger man remove his shirt. His breeches were unbuttoned and pulled down to his knees. He laid on his back, bringing Theodore to rest on top of him, and undid the Lieutenant's trousers as his own garment was taken off of him. His hands cupped Groves' face as the younger man worked on ridding himself of his article of clothing. It soon fell to the floor among Jack's garb.

As his mouth vigorously savored Theodore's, Sparrow extended his arm to the bedside table and felt around for the bottle of lubricant. After several seconds he located it, poured some into his palm, and cradled Groves' arousal in order to slick the throbbing cock. A husky groan emitted itself from the younger male, anticipation eating away at him from the wonderful caresses. Jack hurriedly finished and bent his knees to rest near his head. No time was wasted; Theodore almost immediately penetrated the older man's body once Jack was in position.

Sparrow whimpered shakily as the Lieutenant speedily sheathed himself inside of him. The first powerful thrust made him cry out in a trembling voice. When he felt Groves draw back only to give a great shove to bury his hardened member in the warm orifice again, he gasped and closed his eyes for a short moment. This was not going to be like it had been with Will; it would be more forceful.

Theodore moved leisurely at first, though the propulsions were still rather violent even at such a slow pace. Jack clung to him dearly as his being was dominated fiercely. He quivered and sweated, moaning helplessly with each aching thrust. Groves bowed his head to place a trail of burning kisses along the pirate's singed neck to his shoulder, which he bit playfully. Sparrow entangled his fingers into Theodore's hair and whispered the Lieutenant's name heatedly. The sound of Jack's voice caused Theodore to elicit a whimper; he felt as if he were in a raging inferno of pure ecstasy.

As the younger male drove himself in and out of the slender frame with more speed, Jack's vocals grew louder. He was hushed a few times whenever Groves kissed him erotically. They panted together as each of them neared their orgasm. Sparrow's erection had not been touched whatsoever, and he found that he did not even have to handle himself in order to climax. With a stifled cry of Theodore's name, he ejaculated onto the younger man's abdomen.

It was not even a minute later when Groves arched his back and spilled himself inside of the pirate's body.

For a moment they remained immobile, simply gazing wearily at one another. They breathed heavily, both trembling incessantly.

At last, Theodore pulled out of the being and lied down beside the older man. Jack was completely drained; their fornication had taken every bit of strength he had had. The emotion that he had hoped would follow the intimate exertion did not come, leaving him hollow and ashamed for what he had done. Giving himself to Groves proved to be futile; it had done nothing to lessen the heartache caused by Will.

"I want you to leave now," he said immensely softly. His eyes were threatening tears.

Theodore turned and stared at him, not believing the request. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Just….Please leave. _Please_ go."

Groves did not argue; he could see the sorrow and need to be alone in Sparrow's dark orbs. He got up from the bed, put on his trousers, and swiftly exited the room.

Jack scolded himself from being so weak, so wretched.

Even though he was tremendously worn out, he rolled onto his stomach, smothered his face in the pillow, and wept.

Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, it was early in the evening. He shifted to lie on his back, and a bolt of fright went through him from finding someone seated next to him on the bed. The shock instantaneously disappeared; in its place there was anger and despondency.

"Come for another free fuck?" he asked harshly.

Will's expression was entirely somber. "You know it wasn't like that," he said apologetically.

"Then what was it?"

"I did it for you. I told you I would."

Jack's lip quivered. "So it meant nothin' to you? Just a favor, ay?"

"Was it supposed to?"

"Yes, it was," he answered dolefully. "After four months of it not meanin' anythin' except to humiliate me, I thought….I thought you felt as I did."

"How did you feel?"

"It doesn't matter. You've done your work with me and now you can go back to spendin' your time with your bonnie lass. I'll not be in your way any longer."

"I want to spend time with you too, Jack."

"No, you don't. You're sick of me. It's not your fault that I'm so vile and ugly beyond imagination."

"Don't you say that, Jack," the young man stated sternly. "You look just fine. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what? I'm telling the truth while every one else seems to lie to my face. I've accepted it; why can't you?"

"Because I love you."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Jack was stunned, and Will was embarrassed. The pirate sat up as the young male turned away from him. He made to grasp Will's shoulder, though halted himself from following through.

"What did you say?" he inquired in a whisper, yet he knew exactly what had been spoken.

"I said….I love you," Will responded in a tiny voice. "And I shouldn't."

"William, look at me." When the younger man did not, he repeated more firmly, "Look at me, William."

Languidly, Will faced him, but he could not meet the pirate's stare. "Jack, don't. Please."

"Why are you uncomfortable to feel that way, darlin'?"

"I've promised myself to Elizabeth. I love her. It's not right that I feel this way about you. I can't."

Jack placed his arms around Will's shoulders and held him to his thin frame. Will rested his head under the man's chin and clutched Sparrow desperately as he wept. A gentle hand was on the back of his head, rubbing and combing his hair tenderly.

"Shhh….There's no need to cry, love," Sparrow said softly. "It's all right. There's nothin' wrong about how you feel. on now, darlin'."

He kissed the top of Will's head numerous times before resting his cheek against it. His eyes shut as he started to rock from side to side with the young male cradled in his arms.

"I can't love you, Jack." Will's voice was muffled from being against the pirate's naked torso. "I can't."

"Shh….Don't worry about it."

"And I don't want to hurt you. I don't."

"You won't. It's all right to love more than one person. I know you love-" He had to swallow before he could get himself to say, "Elizabeth. I know that. And you love me." A smile spread onto his face. "And god, I love you. But I realize that I can't act on it because I know you've chosen her over me. You're goin' to marry her, for chrissake. I don't expect ya to change, nor do I expect anything else to for that matter."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, William."

Once Will composed himself, Sparrow released him from his embrace. In mere minutes the pirate was lying on his back with the younger man on top of him as they treated themselves to one another's mouth. There was enough restraint, however, from both of them to refrain from doing anything more. The passionate kisses they shared were more than enough to keep them utterly sated for a lengthy portion of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Nineteen**

Two longboats were lowered into the water next to the anchored ship, and a number of men descended down to them. It was a bright day, making the crystal waters shimmer under the sun's light. There was a small breeze, and Jack smiled from the peacefulness of the area.

"It's a shame ya have to go now, love," he said softly to the woman beside him.

Tia Dalma took his hand in hers and caressed it delicately. "I 'ave faith dat you will be just fine, Jack Sparrow. You 'ave healed and 'ave a good man dat loves you. Do not t'ink him will leave you."

Jack sighed and gave a nod. "I won't."

They placed a quick kiss on each other's lips and hugged in farewell. When they drew away after a moment, she trailed her finger gently down his cheek and voiced quietly, "Do not lose hope, no matter the tribulation."

With that, she strode to the starboard side and climbed down into one of the boats; Sparrow watched as the men rowed toward the mouth of the Pantano River. His eyes soon wandered to the _Pearl_ nearby and frowned from spotting a longboat of Norrington's ship crossing paths with one coming from his former prized possession. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump and let out a yelp. He turned to find Will beside him, who had a worried look shadowing his features.

"You scared me," Sparrow stated, slightly breathless.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. I just thought you may be tired and want to go lie down."

"No, I'm fine, mate."

"Are you sure? I can keep you company if you're wanting that."

"I'm _fine_, Will," the pirate said more firmly. "What is this about?"

"Jack, I think we should go inside the cabin. Just for a little while."

"Why? There's somethin' you're not tellin' me. What is it?"

Will glanced to James at the side railing, who gave the blacksmith an affirmative nod.  
Sparrow followed the younger man's eyes, a sense of anxiety flooding through him from the grave expression James bore. "Will, what's happening?" he asked in a somewhat quivering voice.

"Just come with me, Jack. Please." He grasped the pirate's hand to lead him away, though Jack was quick to withdraw it.

"No, damn it. Tell me what this is about."

Will's eyes strayed again, and Sparrow looked to see what had the young man's attention now. It was not long before Jack knew exactly why his lover had tried to usher him inside. He felt a knife sink into his chest, preventing him from breathing. Overwhelming terror consumed him, causing him to quake greatly.

One by one, the remaining members of Barbossa's crew came up from the _Pearl's_ boat below to gather on the deck. Their hands were shackled and the crewmen of the _Pearl_ who had escorted them had pistols aimed and ready to fire should anything occur. Their gazes met Jack's, and the pirate trembled uncontrollably from the wicked grins some of them had.

"Whored yourself out to everyone yet?" one questioned smugly.

Gibbs yelled at him to be silent, though the prisoners laughed at the degrading remark. A chill racked Sparrow's body, and he prayed that he would fall to the deck unconscious. He could not move, nor could he glance away from his previous captors. The vivid memories of the abuse he had suffered at their hands played in his mind, producing tears in his petrified eyes. He remembered the men individually, seeing their dominating faces above him as they raped and beat him. Nervous sweat soaked him, and he felt as if his blood was burning as it coursed rapidly throughout him.

The _Blue Rose's_ longboat returned with the rest of the sadistic crew, and once all of the men were onboard, James gave the order to take them down to the brig. As they shuffled off, Sparrow observed them with weeping, pained brown orbs. Unexpectedly, one of the pirates spat on his face. It triggered an uproar, for the former crew of Barbossa's began shouting insults and inappropriate proposals at Jack, while James' crew bellowed at them to cease their slander. Sparrow closed his eyes, shaking as he started to sob. He recoiled from the comforting arm that went across his shoulders, fear seizing him entirely.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Shh….Jack, it's Will. Don't be afraid. It's all right. Come on. We'll go lie down together."

The young man took the grieving victim into the captain's quarters and to the bedroom. He sat Sparrow and himself on the bed and wiped the spit off of the older male's cheek and forehead with his shirt sleeve. The water droplets that came from the closed eyes were erased with gentle thumbs as Will cupped Jack's face in his hands.

"I wish you didn't have to see them," he said tenderly. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Please don't let them take me. Oh god, please don't, Will."

"No one's going to take you. You're safe. We had to bring them here because the _Pearl_ cannot dock at Port Royal. Groves is to place them in jail when we get there. That's all. They're not here to harm you. They can't. Do you understand?"

Sparrow nodded, and Will kissed him chastely before holding him securely in his arms.

"No one's going to take you, Jack. I promise. I promise."

* * *

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course."

"Were you serious when you mentioned that you and Barbossa were lovers?"

Sparrow shifted to his left side to face the younger man, but he could not look directly at him. His fingers meandered about on the bed sheet as he thought out his response.

"Yes, I was," he began softly. "We were for about a year and a half or something like that. We slept together every night, or at least we'd be in the same bed; we didn't always sleep, if you get my drift. I trusted him with everything. And I loved him. I did. For the longest time, I thought he felt the same. Then he mutinied, and everything shattered. Just turned upside down. He took it all from me. And I hated him for it – hated him more than I could say, and I longed to kill him – yet I _still_ loved him a little for some reason. Bein' his….plaything for almost five months….I couldn't believe that he was allowin' his men to do such horrible things to me – to _me_…to his former lover. It made everythin' worse because I….I hadn't stopped loving him. After all he did to me, I still loved him. Fucking stupid, isn't it? But how could he just….forget how we were?"

Embarrassed by the tears streaking down his face, he rolled onto his side to put his back to Will. He curled up and worked to keep his breathing soft and even. When an arm went about his waist, he stiffened and anticipated a blow to his head; Will surely had to be utterly ashamed of him now.

The younger man cuddled him affectionately and placed delicate kisses on the pirate's neck before whispering tenderly in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he spoke.

Sparrow merely nodded.

"And I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine. Bound to come out sometime, ay?"

During the lengthy period in which they laid together, nothing more was ever said.

* * *

The skin was raised and rough, appalling in appearance, and shared untold experiences that the man saw fit to withhold from others. The once thick, dark, prized hair that would have been obscuring the scars on his back with its length now barely graced the tops of his shoulders, having no where near its former personality. There were no braided strands or dreadlocks; the only things left of its uniqueness were the two beaded strands he had left alone.

Fingertips caressed his nude back, feeling every healed slice from the whip. He breathed soundly as he lay asleep on his abdomen, emitting a small sigh now and then. His company studied his partially tranquil visage, noting the rapid twitches of fear that spawned from one of the many recurring nightmares he often had. The mumbles he made could never be understood, but his friend always had an idea as to what he was uttering.

Will leaned down and kissed the pirate's tanned flesh in numerous spots on his dorsal side before he put his arm about Jack's waist and rested his head on the grotesque scars to snuggle against him. Sparrow's body shook from detecting the new pressure on him, and a minute whimper leaked from his mouth. The younger man reached up a hand and stroked the short locks of the pirate gently, attempting to reach Jack in his sleep to pacify him. He gazed at the valley of wounds in front of his eyes that spanned across the slim frame he was lying beside. Sadness overcame him as he listened to the words Jack had spoken earlier in his mind. He did not understand how Sparrow could have – or perhaps he still did – loved the most devious man in the Caribbean. The immense hurt Jack had because of this was something Will could only wish to heal in time.

"I don't know why he would let such things happen to you either, Jack," he whispered. "You deserved none of it. I pray you find someone else to give your heart to and trust, and that they will not betray you….Someone other than me."

As if acknowledging the fact someone was talking to him, Jack breathed the younger man's name, though fell entirely silent right after. There was a tear that followed, and Will let it escape untouched down the pirate's face as he closed his own eyes and searched for sleep.

* * *

Two more days passed before the shores of Port Royal could be seen. Everyone was anxious to step on land except for Jack; Will detected the extreme melancholy by looking at the man's appearance. Sparrow gazed at the harbor they were nearing with immeasurable misery etched in his still lightly bruised features. He stood motionless as others wandered about behind him. Will observed him from a short distance, wanting to go to his side, yet he knew it was best to leave him alone as the realization of living on land settled in.

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth questioned quietly once she was standing beside her fiancé.

Will did not avert his eyes, nor did he nod or shake his head to answer.

"Will?"

"I don't know," he replied faintly. "I hope so. It'll just be a….shock to him."

"Is he staying with you?"

"Yes, for the time being. And he'll have to stay inside; he can't be seen."

"Perhaps we can get a pardon for him."

"I don't believe so. Not here, at least."

The ship lowered anchor, and men began clambering over the side to race away on the dock. Groves and his men brought the prisoners up from the brig to shuffle them along toward Fort Charles. Sparrow did not flinch, nor did he show any reaction to the malicious insults and catcalls the shackled crewmembers shouted at him. There was only one indication Will saw that confirmed the spiteful words were having an impact; it was found in the single, clear jewel that made a path down Sparrow's left cheek. It stung Will worse than if the pirate had been quivering and apologizing desperately for wrongs he did not do.

When Groves' party was gone and could no longer be seen, Will treaded to the older man and put his hand on his back. Jack seemed startled, as if awaking from a reverie, though recovered from the initial jolt upon discovering it was his lover who was touching him. His lips twitched as if he were making an effort to smile, yet the despaired frown won out. He let Will take his hand to hold, enjoying how the younger man massaged it gently.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sparrow exhaled a heavy breath as his eyes scanned the scenery in front of him. "This isn't like I'm leavin' the ship for several days to acquire supplies and what not," he said despondently. "I'm really leavin'. For good. I won't be back. I'm leavin' the last little bit of who I was."

"You may return to sail out to sea again, Jack. Just give it some time."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'll never return. There is no more Captain Jack Sparrow."

His fingers slid off of Will's palm as he retreated to the side to climb down. Will watched him descend with disheartened eyes, realizing that Jack's mental state had not improved as much as he had thought.

After retrieving the pirate's clothing that Gibbs had given him at their stop at the Pantano, he followed down to Sparrow and led him away to what would be his new home.

* * *

"Here we are," Will announced as he opened the door and stepped aside for Jack to enter.

Sparrow stepped inside, immediately looking about to take in his new residency. The living room they stood in was small, but appeared homey. There was a sofa, fireplace, a few chairs, a couple of bookshelves, and a low table in the middle of the area. There was a doorway leading into the little kitchen and a staircase to his left.

"What do you think?" the younger man asked kindly.

Jack forced a smile on his face before answering. "It's nice. Thank you for lettin' me stay here."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to have you. Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Turner started up the stairs with Jack trailing behind him. Once at the top, he turned left and led his guest down the hallway to the second door on the right.

"My room's right there," he said and pointed to the first one they had passed. "And this is yours."

He opened the door and went in with Sparrow behind him. The headboard of the bed was pushed against the left wall; a decent sized window with a ledge wide enough for a person to sit on in front of it was on the opposite side of the room from where the two men stood. A dresser was off to the right along with a chair. The area was not big by any means, but Jack did not much care whether it was or not. It could have been the most luxurious bedroom he had ever seen, yet he would still be miserable from being kept away from the ocean.

"Is this alright?"

Sparrow nodded and swallowed to relax his throat. "Yes, this is perfect. Thank you."

"Great. Listen, um, would you be alright here by yourself for a little while? I thought I'd go check on Elizabeth and help….explain where we've been."

"I'm not a child, William," Sparrow replied distantly. "I'll be fine. You don't have to constantly worry about me."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"I'll be fine. I promise. Go off to your fiancé."

Will gave him a compassionate smile and set Jack's clothing and belts on the bed and the pirate's boots on the floor before leaving the room. It was not long before Sparrow heard the door shut downstairs, signaling the young man's exit. He exhaled a deep breath and treaded to the window seat to relax on. It was evening, and the sky had just begun turning orange and purple from the impending sunset. The sea glimmered under the peaceful light and beckoned him to return.

Hugging one knee to his chest, he rested his forehead on it and began to weep.

* * *

A light knock on the doorframe caused Jack to hurriedly look away from the window to see who was now with him.

"Hello, Jack," Will said quietly.

"Hello, Will," was the faint reply.

As the young man made his way to the pirate, he asked warmly, "Have you been there since I left?"

"Felt wrong to move. Just broodin' away at the loss, I suppose. It was beautiful. Calm. A good breeze movin' it about. Perfect for…." He fell silent and bowed his head, observing his twiddling fingers on his lap.

"Come on," Will stated and offered his hand. "You should lie down and try to get some sleep. I'll do the same."

He escorted Sparrow to the bed, and the older man slid beneath the covers, though remained sitting up. His hands roamed around on the bed linens, taking in their softness, and he was delighted at how comfortable the bed felt. It was much better than the one on the ship or any other one he had ever slept on.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Will asked.

"No. I think I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Well….good night, Jack."

The young man kissed Sparrow's cheek gently before the pirate was able to bid him the same. Will closed the door halfway behind him, allowing Jack to breathe his thanks and appreciation for such a wonderful bed without feeling embarrassed. He sprawled out on it, rolled around, and giggled softly as he let his body enjoy its coziness.

After several minutes he lay still on his back and gazed at the ceiling contently; a smile graced his countenance.

At that moment, his depression from being away from the sea had disappeared. It was replaced by the thrill of being able to sleep alone.

* * *

Three hours had passed, and Sparrow had not been able to fall asleep once. The solitude had not been as rewarding as he had originally felt. Will had spent every night at his side ever since the rescue, and Barbossa had always been present in the same room with him before that. It made him uneasy to not have anyone other than himself in the small area.

With a weighty sigh, he got up from the bed, retrieved the lit lantern from the table next to him, and shuffled out the door. Hesitantly, he started creeping down the hallway towards Will's quarters. The door was not shut, and he peered into the room before entering. Nervousness rose within him as he stepped to the younger man's bedside. When he was near enough, he discovered Will's eyes to be closed and listened to his lover's even respirations. The tranquility in which he found Turner caused him to rethink what he had originally wanted to do. He did not wish to wake him any longer.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sparrow," he whispered almost inaudibly to himself. "This is pathetic. You don't need someone with you in order to go to sleep."

Quietly, he treaded to the door and was almost out until a voice stopped him.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Will asked groggily.

Sparrow turned to him, swallowed, and shrugged. "I, um….I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd just….check on you."

"You didn't want to be alone, did you?"

There was a pause before Sparrow nodded. "I'm afraid to be and embarrassed to admit it."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Come here."

As if defeated, Sparrow obeyed and sat down on the bed in front of his host. He kept his head lowered in an effort to conceal his coyness, yet the younger male detected it nevertheless.

Resting a comforting hand on Sparrow's knee, Will spoke quietly, "Jack, it's all right. I understand why you wouldn't want to be. And I was actually….missing you here next to me."

"I'm bein' so childish. And….stupid."

"You're not stupid-"

"I couldn't bear to be by myself. That's not absurd to you?"

"No, it's not."

"I was excited to at last have the opportunity to sleep alone. But I just grew frightened. Afraid of what would happen to me without the security of someone beside me. Not that he protected me or anythin' like you, but….I always knew he was there." With a snicker, he added, "He knew just what to do, didn't he? He knew just how to terrify me in ways that would last even after he'd rid himself of me….What do I do, Will?"

Without a word, Turner pulled the older man to him and kissed him delicately. It did not take much to arouse Jack's desires, and in quick time, he was on his back with his legs parted, eagerly ready to be ravished by his lover. Once both of the men's clothes were discarded, they made fast work of familiarizing themselves with one another's bodies by caressing each other's skin affectionately.

The darkened room came alive from the sounds of moans, whispers, and whimpers. It was two more hours before Jack had the chance to sleep again, at which point he was finally successful in submerging himself in an undisturbed slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Twenty**

A cheery tune was hummed softly as Jack combed his friend's disheveled hair lightly. He nestled against Turner's well-toned body and gazed at him dreamily. His free hand grazed over the sleeping man's smooth torso and soon found its way to the placid visage to brush his fingertips along Will's jaw-line and cheek. Will exhaled a breath and moved onto his side, facing Jack. The pirate grinned, held the young man against him, and rested his chin on top of his lover's head; his fingers continued to run through the blacksmith's brown locks.

"You're so beautiful, Will," he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. Ya have no idea how much you've saved me. I love you."

He laid awake alone for thirty minutes before Turner stirred and opened his eyes. The older man loosened his arms to allow Will freedom to pull away. Their eyes met, and Will smiled happily.

"Good mornin', darlin'," Sparrow voiced gently.

"Morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for not makin' me leave."

"Why would I do that? I enjoyed having you here with me, as always." He kissed Sparrow passionately before sitting up. "I need to go down to the shop and see if I can have my position back."

"Can I come with you?"

There was hesitation before Will said gloomily, "I'm sorry, Jack. You can't. And you can't….go out. You can't be seen."

Sparrow sat up and looked at the younger male's face scrupulously. "Don't ye think I'd be too unrecognizable? What's the worse that could happen?"

"You'd be identified, arrested, and put in jail to await a hanging."

The statement turned itself over in Sparrow's mind, letting the seriousness of it settle in. "But Will, I….I can't just stay here, inside. I can't. I already had to give up the ocean; I can't give up the simple freedom of bein' outside with the wind, the sun, with life."

"Perhaps something can be worked out, but for now, you'll have to be confined here."

Turner crawled off the bed and commenced dressing himself, while Jack merely remained where he was, unmoving and feeling sick from the harsh reality. He rubbed his face and soon began toying with the two long pieces of fabric that hung down from the knot of his bandana. Emptily, he stared at the end of the bed and contemplated on how he would occupy himself during his solitary confinement.

As if he knew what Jack was thinking, Will suggested, "There's books you can read, a deck of cards you can play with; I also have some swords downstairs if you wanted to practice on your skills."

Jack smirked and shook his head. "I haven't held a sword in five months. I'll be terrible."

"That's why you _practice_." He smiled at the look of feigned annoyance written on Jack's countenance. "I doubt all of your tactics were forgotten. I'll help you if need be."

"Thanks, love, but you don't have to waste your time."

"Don't talk like that," Will warned lightly and sat in front of him. "Anything I do with you is not a waste of time; you are not a waste of time. I imagine there's still some tiny amount inside you that can't wait to take up a blade and fight."

"We'll see."

"Good. Now, I'll be back later this evening. Do you want me to fix you something to eat before I leave?"

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Alright. Promise me that you'll find something to do and not just sleep all day," he said jokingly.

A smile came to the pirate's face as he replied, "I promise."

Will gave a nod, bid him goodbye, and headed out of the room. Once he heard the door close downstairs, Sparrow slid out of the bed and put on his shirt and breeches. He shuffled to his designated bedroom and went to the window seat. The ocean was all he could focus on as he gazed out the window. In the distance he could make out a ship's mast with fully deployed sails, and his heart leapt in his chest as excitement tingled through his veins. Had they come back for him?

He hurriedly scolded himself and shoved the thought away. They would not return for him; even if they did, he knew he would be unable to board.

"It's the fourth time you've taken it away from me," he uttered quietly. "You're not even here, and you took it away from me again."

The sails were not black, and he could not help but feel wholly disappointed.

* * *

"Just a little practice."

Sparrow grasped the hilt and the end of the protected blade and lifted the finely crafted sword out of its long box. It was heavier than he remembered his own to be as he drew it from the scabbard. His fingers wrapped around the handle just as if he had never been parted with a blade; they remembered their places.

Contently, he smiled as he studied the shiny blade, absentmindedly setting the sword's sheath aside. Demonstrating great care, he extended his arm and pointed it in front of him at an invisible adversary. His imagination projected the form of his previous oppressor, making his grip loosen as he faltered slightly. He did his best to obliterate the sudden fear and hesitation taking over him. The feelings were rapidly replaced with a building rage he had not experienced in quite some time.

"Hello, Hector," he practically growled before striking forward wildly.

* * *

It was later than he had initially anticipated for returning home; he certainly did not expect Jack to be awake.

Will shut the front door quietly and paused for a moment as he gazed happily at the immobile body on the sofa. He stepped to stand in front of the piece of furniture, a small chuckle coming from him at the sight. Sparrow was curled up on his side, eyes closed, and cradling the sword he had used earlier in its scabbard. Cautiously, as to not wake the older man, Will lifted Sparrow's left arm and slowly moved it to rest on the pirate's hip. He carefully pulled Jack's right limb away from his chest, allowing him access to take up the weapon. As he re-situated Jack's arms, the slumbering man let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes exhaustedly.

"William," he whispered as he grinned broadly.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I was put to work right away."

"I tried to stay awake for you, but I guess I dozed off."

"You'd be more comfortable in your bed. Let me take you upstairs."

"I'm pretty comfortable here. Ya don't have to move me."

Will ignored the statement, swept Jack up in his arms, and ascended the stairs. Sparrow laughed pleasantly as he snuggled against the young male's chest. He was carried to his bedroom, and Will laid him down on the bed gently.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" the blacksmith inquired as he held back the covers for Jack to slip under.

The answer he desperately wanted to say was right on the tip of his tongue, but the response Jack voiced was, "No. I think I'll be alright. I should give it another try, ay?"

Will nodded, smiling, and said, "I think that's a good idea. And if you feel frightened again or anything, don't hesitate to come wake me."

"Thank you, love."

Will leaned down and kissed Sparrow ardently a number of times before finally breaking away to whisper, "Good night."

"G'night."

He waited until Will was gone to find a relaxing position; he ended up on his left side, tightly clutching a pillow against his slim frame. For a lengthy period, he stared ahead, unblinkingly, as he attempted to quell the abrupt burst of anxiety within him.

It took an enormous amount of will-power to keep him from going to Will, and despite the lingering apprehension, he closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep.

* * *

At first he thought it was merely an element of his dream. When it sounded again and became continuous, Will's eyes shot open and he frenziedly ran to Jack's bedroom. The sheets were in complete disarray, crumpled and hanging over the sides of the bed and all about the seizing man. He rushed to his friend, trying to ascertain whether Jack was awake or not. The tightly closed eyelids and from the way he thrashed about, it was evident that Sparrow was having a night terror in his sleep.

Jack was practically screaming as he jerked every which way; the intense expression on his face was one of tremendous fright, almost pain. Amidst his shouting, Will was yelling out his name numerous times. Turner grabbed the pirate's arms and forced them to lie still in an attempt of getting him under control. He kept away from the kicking legs as he strengthened his hold and loudly commanded Jack to wake.

All at once, Sparrow stopped convulsing, and his wails morphed into little whimpers. He was covered with sweat and panting heavily. A tremor shot through his body every few seconds; other than that he was absolutely motionless.

Will released the man's arms, stroked a tear stained cheek, and worked on pacifying his own rampant nerves. It was not long before Sparrow started twitching again and mumbling incoherently to himself. Refusing to have a repeat of the recent episode, Turner shook him and caressed the man's perspiring brow.

"Jack, wake up," he said sternly, urgently. "Jack. Open your eyes for me. Wake up."

With a loud gasp as if recovering from drowning, Sparrow bolted upright, caught sight of Will, and threw himself to the floor. Frantically, he began crawling towards the room's farthest corner from the bed.

"Please, no. Please don't," he implored after every sharp intake of breath as he sobbed. "Please, no, no, no. Leave me alone. Please, I beg you."

The younger male halted him halfway to his destination by wrapping strong arms about his waist and torso. The contact made him shriek and plead for mercy more desperately than before. Will turned him around slightly and hugged him firmly.

"Easy now, Jack," Turner said tenderly. He held Sparrow's head to his chest, and as he started to rock him gently, his fingers petted the damp hair soothingly. "Easy now. Shhh….You're all right. It was just a dream. Only a dream."

Jack curled up against him and cried freely. He was trembling greatly, causing Will to continue murmuring soft words to reassure him. Will's heart thumped unbelievably hard in his chest, for the outburst unsettled and scared him immensely.

Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on top of Sparrow's head and whispered, "Only a dream. I've got you. Nothing and no one is here to harm you. You're safe. Try to calm down. I won't leave you."

It was a long while until Jack was somewhat composed. He fell asleep shortly after in Will's embrace. The blacksmith carried him to the bed, rested him down on it, and stretched out beside him.

During the remainder of the night, there were no more extreme incidents, to which Will was extremely grateful for.

* * *

It had been a restless sleep for Will; he hardly got any at all. The man lying next to him had tossed back and forth, kicked him a number of times, and wept helplessly almost every half hour. When he opened his eyes again for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, he was met by the bright lighting of the sun shining through the window. An indistinct groan of protest came from him, causing his company to steal a glance at him. He rolled onto his back, immediately noticing that Sparrow was sitting up instead of resting next to him. There was no movement from the pirate except for the very slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed.

"Jack?" Turner asked groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinkin'," Sparrow whispered. "You can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm-" He rose to sit beside the older man before rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "-Awake now. How long have you been?"

"I don't know. An hour? Maybe less."

Will cocked his head and studied Jack intently. After a pause he questioned, "Are you all right?"

Jack shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I can't sleep alone. I can't control the ugly memories that come into my head in dreams and when I'm awake. I can't go out. I can't forgive myself for havin' you sacrifice your time to take care of me and how much of a burden I am for you."

"Jack, that's not true. You are not a burden; you never were."

A stale silence fell between them before Jack spoke again. "I'm sorry for wakin' ya last night. I didn't mean to."

"It wasn't a problem. It just….frightened me a little. You had me worried. What were you dreaming about?"

"Him," was the practically inaudible reply. He blinked, releasing two tears to quickly run down his cheeks. "He won't go away. I can hear him, see him, bright as day and all that he did to me. His men too. I re-live it all almost every night and see things that they didn't even do, but very easily could've." Releasing a quaking breath, he asked, "Does that make me mad? Am I goin' insane? I feel like I am."

Will put his hand on Sparrow's back and began rubbing it affectionately. He felt the body stiffen for a fleeting moment before Jack seemed to realize it was merely Will, not someone else, and relaxed into the massaging touch.

"You're not mad, and you are not going insane," the younger male voiced confidently. "I know you're frustrated and tired of feeling what you do, but it's going to take more time. Don't rush yourself to recover, and don't scold yourself because it's taking longer than you want."

"What if I never get better? What if I never get over what happened? I don't want to be afraid anymore, Will."

"I know you don't. It'll just take time to get there."

Jack nodded, and it surprised Turner when he inched closer to settle against his chest, seeking an embrace. Will wrapped protective arms around the pirate and continued to caress the man's back with his fingertips. Though Jack tried to conceal it, Will was aware that he was crying.

He did nothing to acknowledge it. He simply held him close, hoping to supply Jack with a sense of stability and reassurance.

* * *

The ink flowed onto the paper in an elaborate script as the order was written and signed.

"Wait until tonight; it'll be much easier to catch him when the streets are vacant if he should get away. Shoot him if necessary. Do anything you'd like to him. I just want him found and stowed away with the others."

"Yes, sir."

The seal was imprinted on the page before the parchment was folded and passed off to the lieutenant in the room. He tucked it in his breast pocket and left swiftly, already preparing to gather a number of men for the impending task that was of the utmost importance.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you very much to those who have been kind to review. I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Part Twenty-One**

Few people lingered around after the sun had disappeared. They did not hinder her path as she raced past them. A look of foreboding and alarm was conveyed on her pristine face, and it only became more distressed as she neared her destination.

A knock would have been a waste of time. Elizabeth burst into the blacksmith's shop, causing Will to jump in surprise, and crossed to the back of the area where her fiancé was working. She was out of breath, yet forced the words out rapidly.

"Something is terribly wrong, Will," she gasped. She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Jack, he's in danger."

Will gazed at her with extreme concern and brushed several strands of her hair back as he questioned, "What do you mean? What is it?"

"My father, he….He must've overheard me asking you about his health or-or something. And you know how angry he is at Jack for what all happened."

"Elizabeth, what are you saying?"

"He knows he's here and made an order, Will. He signed a warrant for his arrest. They'll be looking for him and throw him in jail with the others if he's found."

Will almost fell to the floor from the extraordinary amount of panic overtaking him. The mere thought of Sparrow being anywhere near Barbossa's men made him feel incredibly ill. The sight of them alone would send the pirate into hysterics and a severe mental relapse; Turner was sure that if Jack was placed with them, there would be no possibility for any sort of recovery.

"Do they know where to look?" he asked fretfully.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied, shaking her head. "But they're out there now; I don't think they've been searching for long, though."

Hurriedly, Will began to arm himself with a sword, a hatchet, and a few daggers that were tucked behind his belt. He had made Jack a promise, and he was willing to do whatever necessary to follow through with it.

* * *

Jack weaved in and out of sleep as he lay on his bed. He figured Will would be late again, and because he had not slept well the night before, he resigned to his bedroom instead of resting on the sofa. Absentmindedly, he twiddled with one of the long bandana strands resting over his shoulder. His thoughts drifted to the night before last, resulting in a childish grin on his face. He had trembled in ecstasy as Will touched him everywhere, claimed his body in a mildly assertive fashion, and whispered such things in his ear that were enough to make him moan every time. After each pleasurable release, Will had shifted off of him to lie beside him, providing them both a moment to regain their breath and energy. Jack giggled at this; he was not quite sure how many times Will had mounted him, but he knew it was more than what any other man had done with him in all of his past sexually-filled late nights. He had been able to return the favor of erotic caresses when Will moved next to him. His mouth and hands knew every inch of the younger man's body, which had made it easier to find and pay special attention to the various places that made Turner respond in elation the most. The remembrances of exhausting, rough nights in Barbossa's bed had not once crossed his mind while he had lied beneath Will; he was extremely grateful for it.

There was a sudden banging noise that sounded downstairs that snapped him out of his pleasant reverie. He sat up when it occurred again. His heart began to pulsate faster; he knew it was not Will. The third time the front door was busted open, allowing the intruders to file inside. The instant he heard the shouting from the men below, Jack went paralyzed with terror. A wave of nausea came over him, his throat constricted, his heart pounded immensely hard in his chest, and his eyes were wide and alight with panic.

When the company started up the stairs, Sparrow leapt up and frenziedly searched for a place to hide. The room did not offer any suitable areas he could see, and as the thundering footsteps grew louder, he settled on shielding himself under the only thing that would offer any sort of shelter. He dropped to the floor, quickly slithered beneath the bed, and lay stretched out on his stomach. His face was wet from beads of perspiration and the few tear drops spawned from his unbelievable horror. He covered his mouth to smother a chocked sob just as the group entered the room. Lovable brown eyes were clouded with dread as they watched the men's feet warily wander about the area. He attempted to quiet his heavy breathing, wanting nothing more than to be entirely silent and left unseen.

"He's not in here either," one said, frustrated.

"He's got to be around somewhere. Don't stop searching until you find him. I know he's here."

Sparrow could hear some of them clambering around in  
Will's room and commotion from below. As they hunted around, he could hardly breathe anymore. The vast amount of anxiety coursing through him would kill him, he thought. His heart was ready to explode; his mind had almost completely shut down to where there was nothing other than intense fright consuming him. Whenever a black boot would near the bed, he started quivering tremendously, and his respirations grew shallow.

"These are his. I can recall him wearing all of it."

"Sir, I don't believe he's here. Perhaps he knew we were coming and fled elsewhere."

There was a pause before the first one spoke again. "Did you check there?"

Jack's eyes were relentlessly releasing tears; he could barely make out the two boots beside the bed before they changed to knees as the person knelt down.

"Please, no, no, no," he whispered utterly inaudibly. "God please, no. Don't."

The soldier peered under the piece of furniture, a smirk coming to his countenance the moment his eyes met the pirate's swollen, red, weeping ones. Jack shook his head, put a finger to his lips, and breathed, "Shh….Please. I beg you. Don't tell them." There was a spark of hope that welled within him when the younger man did not say anything right away and simply stared at him blandly. "Please," Jack uttered in a hushed tone again.

Every last bit of faith he had had vanished the instant the words were spoken.

"He's under here."

A hand reached out for him, making him crawl away. It latched onto his ankle and began pulling strongly. In sheer desperation he fought against it, trying to break free and move the opposite way. It was a losing battle, and he was speedily dragged out from under his hiding place. Gruffly, he was hauled to his feet, and his arms were firmly held behind his back. He fiercely thrashed about to liberate himself, but stopped due to a harsh blow to his head. Seconds later, he continued his endeavor, yet much weaker than before.

"Let us have a bit of fun with him, Lieutenant," someone in front of him said. "Help calm him down, wear him out so he'll be easier to handle."

"As long as he's left in one piece and not dead, I don't care what you do with him. Be quick about it, though. I want him locked away as soon as possible." The higher ranking officer surveyed Jack closely for a brief period before stating, "He does seem to have quite some vigor. It'll be easier to transport him if it's snuffed. Wear him out by any means."

He exited the room, causing Sparrow to give another effort to release himself. One started toward him, and he kicked the man backward strongly when he had gotten close enough. It all began to happen so rapidly, Sparrow could not grasp the impending severe situation, nor could he respond quickly enough to their actions. The first strike was to the right side of his face and another to the left half followed soon after. He went slack in the man's arms restraining him and doubled over from a powerful fist hitting his stomach. A steady flow of clenched fists colliding with his visage and abdomen started, rendering him unable to move much from the throbbing pain searing through his head. He did not care to listen to whatever his company was saying; it was never anything good for or about him that was spoken.

After several minutes of the beating, the men surveyed their work, snickering at how the pirate was slumped against the man behind him. Jack breathed raggedly, coughing every now and then to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. His bandana and hair soaked up the red liquid leaking from various contusions on his countenance; the substance occasionally dribbled over his eyelids, making him blink a number of times and shake his head.

"Let him go. Let's see if he's had enough yet."

The crushing grip on his arms disappeared. He stumbled forward a couple of steps before finding his balance. His hand rose to his face to wipe the blood from his mouth and nose, staining the sleeve of his shirt in the process. There was absolute silence, save for his panting, as he contemplated on what to do. The soldiers observed him with anticipation, waiting for him to crumble to the floor; however, the opposite of their expectations happened.

Jack ran at the person closest to him with a snarl, wrapped his hands tightly about the man's neck, and drove his knee into the soldier's groin. The man let out a pained groan, which made the others snigger in amusement, and tried to push Jack away, but the pirate would not budge. Arms went around Jack's waist, and two men pried his hands away from the throat he was mercilessly choking. He was pulled back, kicking and flailing around madly.

"Apparently not," one said.

"I know a way. It'll be good for all of us."

Unimaginable fear replaced the anger he had felt moments ago as he was forced onto the bed. His upper limbs were held above his head by two men, while another unbuttoned his breeches. He whimpered when they were yanked down his knees to gather around his ankles. The memory of the long night he had had below deck on the _Pearl_ with the crew flashed in his mind, causing him to quake helplessly and begin to weep. He shook his head and gazed at the man hovering over him with extreme sorrow and voiced pitifully, "Please. Don't do this. Please, I beg you. Don't. Please."

His words only made the soldiers laugh. He was to receive no mercy. The younger male positioned himself between Sparrow's legs, grabbed the pirate's slim hips, and viciously shoved himself into the battered body. A scream of agony ripped itself out of Jack's throat, and he writhed about in pain. He shut his eyes, not wishing to see the domineering faces surrounding him or the man above him. The pace was slow, yet powerful as the soldier lurched into him again and again. He cried out with every motion, sobbing uncontrollably as his body succumbed to the violation.

The man went deep within him with every thrust; Sparrow hated the sickening feeling of someone inside of him other than the single person he trusted. The man's hardened member began to move in and out of him quicker, and after another minute, Sparrow squirmed from the sensation of the man's seed filling him. Another was on top of him a number of seconds later, defiling him violently and running coarse hands along his body.

By the time the second man was done, Jack was wholly exhausted. He could do nothing but lie on his back as a different male took him. Then another. And another. The eight men each had their turn, being sure to use Jack's body as viciously as possible to attain their ultimate pleasure. He was not permitted any sort of break after the last one; sternly, he was ordered to get up. He ached everywhere, and it was a tremendous suffering endeavor to stand. Shaking fingers lifted and buttoned his breeches before smearing the tears and blood sliding down his face.

"I think he's done now. Let's get him out of here."

They lugged him out the door and downstairs to rejoin the small band of fellow soldiers. The lieutenant took one look at the pirate and grinned in approval.

"To the jail, gentlemen," he commanded.

Right before the first person exited, Jack tore away from the men clutching him and raced out the door. He heard the officer shout the command and the men starting after him as he fled down the stairs beside the building wall. A tiny whine sounded from him from the anguish he was putting himself through by sprinting as fast as he could. Nevertheless, he refused to surrender.

With no clear path of where to go, he ran into the alley next to the building and out onto the street on the other end. It was quiet and vacant everywhere around him except for the yelling and stomping of feet far behind him. Frenetically, his eyes darted about, scouring for shelter. His legs began to work on their own accord to flee farther. He did not have any idea as to the layout of the town, and so he found himself lost after running around corners and down more alleys. Tired and panting heavily, he leaned against a cold wall and sought to recover a sliver of strength. Abruptly, his stomach clenched, and he bowed to the side as he vomited. It tightened two more times before there was nothing other than dry heaves taking a toll on him. His thin frame shook as he eased himself to the ground. The grief and torment caught up with him, and he covered his mouth to not make any noise as he started to sob weakly in the darkened area.

_You're so beautiful when ya cry, Jack._

His head snapped up, and horror filled eyes looked in every direction. There was no one with him, even though the familiar voice had sounded very clear and very close.

_Did ye think that by bein' saved by Mr. Turner, everthin' would be as you imagined? You'd win him over with your charms and always be eager to be fucked by him, is that it? _

"No," Jack answered softly.

_Did ya think you were gettin' off that easily once he took you from me? You've done awful things too, Jack. What makes ya think you deserve any sort of good? And what makes ya think that you're desirable? No one can look at ya; you know it to be true. Too hideous, you are._

"William can. He finds me good enough for him," Sparrow said somewhat confidently, but he was now having doubts as to how the younger man felt about him. As if to assure himself, he said tremulously, "He loves me. He told me that."

The laugh that resonated in his ears made him recoil against the wall and tremble.

I _loved ya, Jack. I took good care of ya when you behaved. Him? You can't believe that; I didn't think ya so dumb. He tells ya that just to get you to lie on your back like the whore you are for him._

"Not true. It's more than that. He takes good care of me. Treats me well – somethin' you never or could ever do."

_I treated ya well enough; my actions toward you that were meant to be a bit kinder just seemed to get lost in translation, I suppose for you. It was your entire fault anyway, makin' me hurt you all those times. No one to blame but yourself for all that. You've brought this one on yourself as usual, and now I'm not there to protect ya by limiting their time with you; I'm not there to make sure they don't beat and fuck ya to death. You understand that, Jack? Or are ya too daft to believe that as well?_

"I….I didn't know you were protectin' me. I'm sorry."

_Good. Accept your fate, lad. _

The shouting of soldiers was drawing nearer, causing Jack to struggle to his feet. He glanced around, plotting where to go.

_Better get to runnin', Jack. _

With tremendous speed, Sparrow darted in the opposite direction of where the chaos was. He did not know how he discovered and arrived at the blacksmith's shop several minutes later, but he was thankful he did. Will's abode was on the second floor in the building next to it, and he would have returned there if the idea of the soldiers coming back to it to search again had not filtered into his mind. He sprinted into the smithy, barred the door, and explored the area hurriedly. The only place he could find to hide was in the large heap of hay in the corner to the right of the door. He burrowed through it until he felt he was entirely covered and could not be seen.

Anxiously, he waited for whatever was to come. His lungs burned, his throat was parched, and the bottoms of his feet were bleeding due to the rock-strewn streets. The aches were completely drowned away by the fear still overwhelming him. There was a feeling of sadness when he had stepped inside and Will was not there. He had no protector whatsoever now. Was Will even worrying over him? Did he even know he was being hunted?

The thoughts scattered as the back door burst open. He could not view them, which he felt somewhat relieved for, yet he was able to hear where they were moving. He kept his breathing quiet and was utterly immobile as the men prowled the space. His silence was put to the test when something suddenly crawled onto his leg. The rat squeaked and sniffed the skin as it traveled upward to Jack's arm. He clenched his teeth, preventing a scream that wished to sound from him. He became more afraid of the dirty critter than the men looking for him.

"He's not here."

"Where the hell did he get to? He couldn't have gotten far; he was too tired after what we did to him. Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

Not until he was certain the men had left did he spring from the hay pile and hit the floor roughly. The beast was still clinging to his shirt. With a frustrated, frightened yell, he yanked the animal off of him and threw it back into the hay. Another wail escaped his throat as he cried piteously.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he whispered repeatedly. "What do I do? What do I do? Will, where are you? I….I need you. Why aren't you here? Where are you? Please, I need you."

Five minutes passed before he was able to stand and was no longer weeping. Cautiously, he crept to the door and peered outside. No one was visible. Determined to find Will, he walked to the adjacent street and treaded along silently. A figure all at once came into sight far ahead of him, and he froze instantly. The person took one step, and the moonlight illuminated the man. Sparrow almost collapsed to the ground, smiled in relief and immeasurable happiness, and leisurely began creeping along to the person. His pace changed into a jog before quickening more as he commenced running. He had no knowledge of the man that revealed himself from the alley behind him.

Will, however, did and shouted, "Jack, stop! Stop! Turn to your right and run! Jack! Turn!"

The shot was loud, making Will jump and gasp. The pirate tumbled to the rocky ground, dribbles of blood soon coloring it under him. The agony tore through just below his left knee. He was motionless for a moment, while the soldier started toward him. Will could not move either; his incredible shock and horror prevented him from moving. The intense pain and terror and pleading in Sparrow's eyes made him feel as if he had been shot as well.

Filled with a renewed sense of endurance, Sparrow attempted to get up. He was successful, though he was only capable of hobbling a few steps forward before falling again. Will witnessed the gun being lifted to aim once more, and tears formed in his eyes.

"No," he whispered desolately.

The bullet lodged itself in Jack's right shoulder, the impact pushing him to lie on the gravel entirely stretched out. The pirate was wholly inert for a number of seconds. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Will watched Jack start to crawl to him. He knelt down and met the older man half way. Jack's face was flushed, bruised, soaked with tears, grime, and blood and was covered with defeat and heartbreaking misery. He reached out a quaking hand to Will in a final act of hopelessness and despair.

"Please help me," he said in a hoarse, soft voice. "Please save me, Will."

Will was not fast enough to take his hand, for Sparrow's arm dropped to the ground as he went limp and still. The soldier who had fired at the defenseless man drew him up and slung him over his shoulder like a dead animal. He began his way to the jail, and Will would have stolen the pirate's body from him had it not have been for the group of military men that surrounded and restrained him.

The order was at last completed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long! And I do mean long time. I haven't written on any, or new, fic for awhile, so I'm trying to get back into the habit. We'll see how it goes with this one. :) As of now, I don't think there will be much left anyway before it's done. And as always, I appreciate all of you readers and certainly all you that review! I eat it up like candy, I really do. I truly love hearing your responses.

Now scoot!

* * *

**Part Twenty-Two**

The surface of what he laid on was cold against his skin, making him realize that he was wearing no shirt. It was dull at first, yet rapidly the pain began to completely overtake him. His eyes opened wearily to discover the stone floor under the table he was on, and he emitted a raspy groan. Nausea suddenly came over him, and he felt himself lucky to be lying on his stomach; he only had to move his head a little to the side to prevent him from vomiting on himself. The liquid splattered against the ground, the sound making him abruptly thirsty for a drink. A couple of rattling coughs shook his beaten frame, resulting in a stab of anguish to his right shoulder that made him whimper miserably.

Despite his better judgment, he decided to try and lift himself up to sit. The moment he supported his weight with his hands he collapsed back onto the table with a feeble wail. The agony now produced by the second wound in his leg made him feel as if he had just been shot again in the same spot.

"Let me help you, Jack."

The voice was recognizable, though the pirate did not believe it to be the person he knew until the young man was standing next to him.

"Move to your left side and I'll ease you onto your back."

Arms went around his waist, lifted him up slightly, and helped turn him. Once the small movement was accomplished, his hips were lowered back down to the table, and he struggled to catch his breath.

"Now just lean backward towards me."

The moment he was lying completely on his back, Sparrow exhaled a shaky breath. He warded off the tears spawned from the pain and closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm truly sorry, Jack," Groves began quietly. "If I had known about the warrant of arrest, I would've taken you to safety. I'm sorry."

Sparrow sighed wearily, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I was too foolish, believin' I had any right to go against my fate. Just as I belong alive for the twisted urges of men, I belong here in jail awaiting death. It was stupid to believe that I could ever know happiness again and retain it. He was always right, you know – entirely worthless and undeserving of any good, I am."

Groves swallowed, bowed his head, and fumbled for the best and most delicate way of explaining the current situation. "Jack….You won't be moved into a cell until tomorrow to allow your injuries to be monitored, but….Do you understand of where you'll be placed?"

"Placed?"

"Which cell you'll be going to."

"Guess not."

"Jack, you….You're being put into the cell with Barbossa's men."

Theodore would have thought Jack to be shot again from the expression on the older man's face. He had to glance away, incapable of looking at the beyond distraught, horrified, shocked, and tortured eyes staring up at him – not to mention the slight look of betrayal.

"No," Sparrow said in disbelief. "No, you can't. You can't put me with them." He started to breathe faster as panic welled inside of him. "Theodore, please. Don't do it. Don't do this to me. I can't. Not again. Please, I'll do anything; I'm begging you."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but that's the order. I can't do anything about it. If I could, you wouldn't even be near them, but I'm not the one who decides who goes where. Because you're associated with them, you're to be put with them."

As Theodore spoke, Jack was shaking his head. Once the lieutenant had finished, he shouted, "No! Don't make me go through it all again! Do something!"

"I can't! You have to understand that! I can't do anything!"

Jack was overcome with a fit of hysteria, pleading "no, god no" repeatedly a few times and succumbing to miserable tears. Groves simply observed him for a minute before turning and retreating to the door. He exited and listened to the pirate's pathetic reaction from outside with a heavy heart. When Jack's voice dwindled until it could no longer be heard after a number of minutes, he peered into the area to find the older man lying motionless. His eyes were closed, and Groves wondered if he had passed out or merely tired himself out and fell asleep.

Judging by such a response, Theodore did not know if Jack would be able to survive the day to come or not.

* * *

Fabric was wrapped about the upper half of Sparrow's chest to cover the grotesque bullet wound, and his left knee along with part of his calf were secured within the confines of another piece of fabric wound around them. He could barely bear to support his weight on the leg, resulting in his arms being linked with those of two soldiers' on either side of him to aid him along. They traveled at an unhurried pace through the prison to a set of stairs leading down. He withheld a hiss of pain as they descended and tried his best to appear stronger than he actually was.

The company at last reached the bottom numerous minutes later, and he was led down the left half of the hallway. Intense anxiety filled him and increased with every cell they passed. There were approximately seven men in each one, but the thought of having only seven of the thirteen former crewmen in a cell with him did not ease his mind whatsoever.

The last couple of barred spaces came into view, and Jack instantly recognized the occupants. He would have fallen to the ground if he were not being assisted. One notion pervaded through his head, and it was to get as far away as possible by any means.

In a terrified rush, he withdrew his arms from the soldiers', turned around, and started back to the stairs as quickly as he could. He limped along, a bolt of severe pain shooting through his leg with every step. There was laughter behind him; the men knew he would not be going far, and they let him escape freely to give him false hope of succeeding. When he reached the cell closest to the stairs, a hand gruffly took hold of his arm and spun him around. A despondent, horrified shriek sounded from his dry throat as he was hauled toward the cell. He used every last shred of energy he had to try and break loose, constantly screaming as he did so.

They dragged Sparrow to their destination in short time and as one unlocked the iron door, the pirate began hyperventilating and struggled even harder, still wildly yelling all the while.

"What is wrong with him?" one of the military men questioned.

"You'd think he'd want to see his crewmates."

"Shut up!" the man shouted at Jack before slapping him forcefully. "Quiet down!"

Jack stayed loud as ever, causing him to be smacked several more times before being thrown into the cell. He collapsed to the floor, yet he quickly crawled to the now closed door and watched with immense distress as the two soldiers left.

"Well well," someone said behind him. "Welcome back, Jackie boy."

The voice belonged to Johnathan; Jack remembered it well, and he turned around to start running the familiar faces through his mind to put them to names. Matthews, Phillip, Hunter, Joshua, Daniel, and Rogers. He cowered against the iron bars from the look of lust and mischievousness they all bore. Johnathan suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the center of the space. He was forced to lie on his stomach, and he let out a small whimper when Phillip moved on top of him. Everything was crashing down, caving in all around him; he was rapidly being submerged back into the hellish reality he had known for almost five months at sea.

"Seems like you need a reminder of what you are," Phillip stated harshly in his ear.

Hands went under him to unbutton his breeches and then pulled them completely off of him. Just as he had learned aboard the _Pearl_, he gave no fight or objection as fingers inched along the inside of his right leg. His hips were lifted upward, and the insults and rude laughter began. A strangled moan escaped from his opened mouth the moment he was penetrated roughly.

It was as if he had never been rescued. Will seemed like a distant, dreamed up memory. There were few tears blurring his vision as Phillip propelled his cock in and out of his body vigorously. Degradation and anguish settled over him. A number of prisoners in other cells started to cheer Phillip on, joining in on the shouting of humiliating insults and laughing as well. Johnathan grabbed Sparrow's head, forced it up, and rammed his erection into the man's mouth. Sparrow winced and gagged as the hard member thrust deep in his throat. Whatever tears that fell from his deadened eyes were wiped away by dirty thumbs every now and then followed by a strong smack to the side of his skull.

Each of the seven men took advantage of him brutally, and he could do nothing else but stare vacantly ahead and whine in pain. When they had finally finished with him, he was kicked to the back of the cell to lie alone. His breeches were tossed onto him, and the group soon acted like he was not even there.

He knew the routine; he would only be paid attention to when one of them desired to beat or conquer him. There was nothing to do other than wait for the next assault.

* * *

With knees drawn to his chest and his head resting atop them, Jack sat silently in the back corner next to the iron bars dividing the cell from the neighboring one. The sun had disappeared, and delicate moonlight accompanied the many candles' light to illuminate the area. The former routine had not changed at all; the men would pin him on the floor and violate him whenever they had the urge. There were only a few short rounds of beatings, and he was thankful that they were not severe. When the current evening's rations of food came, his small portion was divvied amongst the crewmates, leaving him with whatever tiny amounts of soup and bread they had not eaten. Before he received the food, however, the bread was typically thrown in the dirt, and a couple of spoonfuls of the liquid meal were wasted on the ground as well.

Warily, he cast glances at the individual in the next cell who was crawling to be near the bars by him. The handsome company extended his hand through one of the square holes, offering a decent sized slice of bread to him.

"Here," he said quietly. "Take this."

Sparrow gazed at him for a moment before returning his chin to his knees.

"I'm givin' it to you. I know you didn't get yours," he added in a whisper.

At that statement Sparrow looked to his prison mates to confirm that no one was watching him before his shaking hand retrieved the bread. "Thank you," he voiced almost inaudibly.

Hurriedly, he began tearing off pieces to chew and swallow down. The food was gone in mere seconds, though the person who gifted him with it still remained next to him.

"You look like someone," the man said interestedly.

"Someone you know?"

"Yes, or rather someone I've seen." His eyes scrutinized the pirate for a minute before he snapped and pointed at him from coming to a conclusion. "Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Have you heard of him?"

Jack gave a weak smile and nodded. "I have."

"The only difference between you and him is the hair – his is longer with dreadlocks and trinkets weaved into it." The mention of this made Jack close his eyes for a moment as the memory of sawing away at his cherished locks entered his mind. The other prisoner stopped from witnessing the grieved expression on Jack's face. "Is it you? Are you Jack Sparrow? What happened to you?"

Jack shook his head and ran his finger over his busted lip to get rid of the blood. "No. My name _is_ Jack, but I'm not him. One could only hope to be him," he finished with a small laugh.

"Aye. My name's David. Why they doin' what they're doin' to ya?"

"I'm the closest thing they have to a woman," he answered with a little smile. "It's a long story, mate. Forgive me; I don't feel like tellin' it."

"It's alright. Listen, I'll um….If they keep withholdin' your meals from ya, I'll keep givin' ya my bread."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to. I don't want ya sacrificin' anything on my behalf. I'll be fine."

"I'm givin' it to you whether you like it or not." He provided Jack with a benevolent grin before retreating to the six others present in his cell.

Sparrow observed him for a moment, but his focus was soon fixated on something else. He was shoved to the ground on his stomach, and his breeches were off of him in seconds. A quavering whimper escaped from his opened mouth as he was penetrated roughly.

As the dirt coated his cheek and hands while his body was assaulted harshly, he felt ashamed for letting Jack Sparrow be reduced to the person he was now. That man was nothing more than a memory as far as the captive pirate was concerned; Captain Jack Sparrow was dead on all accounts for the rest of his life and would never be resurrected.

* * *

There were irritated stares and scowls that adorned the military men's expressions as Will briskly shoved his way through them to the governor's office. A number of them tried to halt his advance, but the attempts were unsuccessful. He did not bother to knock or have someone announce his arrival when he came to the door.

"Governor Swann," he said agitatedly as he strode to his fiancé's father.

"What is this?" Weatherby Swann asked annoyed and stood up from his chair. "I have no time to listen to whatever you have to say in regards to whatever pirate you're trying to spare now."

"You know who it is I'm here about."

"Ah yes. That vile wretch Jack Sparrow, correct?"

"Don't you dare insult him while I stand before you," Will stated dangerously. He was practically glaring at the governor as they conversed. "How could you issue a warrant for his arrest? Do you have any idea what he did for your men? The consequences he endured because of it?"

"He's brought more harm to the fleet than good with his careless actions, Mr. Turner. And might I remind you of the many instances he's put Elizabeth in danger?"

"I know of them, sir. He's made selfish decisions and petty mistakes; I won't deny that. But he has suffered more than enough for them."

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Perhaps Captain Barbossa rings a bell for you?"

"Of course. How could anyone in this town forget him?"

"He and his men tortured and mutilated him for almost five months aboard the _Pearl. _That is why Elizabeth and I didn't return sooner. _She _wanted to find him. And now you've put him in the same cell as those men. Have you been to see him? I guarantee he will not be in good shape."

Weatherby was silent for a few seconds before he treaded from behind his desk to the opposite side of the room. "He deserves what he gets," he at last voiced plainly.

It took every nerve in his body to prevent Turner from striking the governor right then and there. Instead, he stormed to the man's side and shouted angrily, "How can you be so unforgiving? He may have placed Elizabeth in danger at times, but he has also saved her on numerous occasions! He's a good man-"

"But the fact remains that he's a pirate! I will not be making exceptions for him this time! I will not hear any more from you on the subject, so see yourself out, Mr. Turner!"

Will clenched his teeth and fists, the tingling sensation coursing through him to do something rash. However, he kept quiet and exited as instructed, slamming the door powerfully behind him.

* * *

It was a taxing effort, to say the least, for Jack to shuffle down the stone corridor with a soldier on either side of him. The shackles around his wrists and ankles clanked with every little step, stirring up a bit more sound than his ears would have liked. Indeed, it was as if every part of him had become more sensitive and more prone to discomfort from the smallest of things than ever before.

Feeling like they had walked a mile in his mind, he was led into what appeared to be a large, unused cell, yet a table and two chairs were placed in the middle of the area. His head was bowed as he was escorted to the nearest one and did not bother breaking his eye contact with the floor when the two soldiers left. There was someone else in the room who had been standing by the window on the far side of the room and now took a seat in front of him. This new company, however, did nothing to pique his interest.

"Hello, Jack," the person said gently. It did nothing to rouse the pirate's attention. "Do you remember me?" It had been two weeks since Will watched Jack's unconscious body being hauled away toward the prison.

"Of course I do," he answered rather defensively. "Contrary to what you believe, you are not easily forgotten, William Turner."

"Nor are you."

Jack smirked, though said nothing.

"I won't bother asking how you're doing. I know the answer. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Then why are you here?"

"Will you look at me?"

With a heavy sigh, Jack lifted his head and forced himself to meet the endearing, kind eyes he had been desperately missing. It was more painful than he would have preferred.

"I wanted to see you. To get you away from those bastards if only for a little while. I'm doing everything I can to campaign for clemency for you-"

"Don't."

"Jack-"

"Don't," he replied a bit more firmly. "Don't waste your time on somethin' that will never happen. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. You saved me once, Will. That's more than I could ever ask of anyone. But you can't save me this time."

"Jack-"

"Why not go worry that pretty little heart of yours over somethin' else, ay?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, defeat and budding realization present in their brown eyes. After a few minutes, Will inhaled deeply and stated, "I can't do that, Jack. Not while you're still alive."

At this, Sparrow gave a small, bitter laugh. "I don't think that'll be much longer, love."

"An hour, a day, a month – I don't care. I'm not giving up on you, even if you've given up on yourself."

The younger man moved to sit on the edge of the table in front of Jack and took the pirate's rough hands in his. Sparrow glanced away to hide the tears shining in his eyes.

"I did not go after you once just to have you slip away again," Will said quietly.

The door abruptly opened, causing Jack to withdraw his hands from Turner's quickly. Will stood as the two men headed for Sparrow, anger rising within him as his lover was gruffly taken away. Grief also took hold of him when Jack looked over his shoulder for no longer than a second with such helplessness and torment in his once lively, charming eyes.

Those qualities, Will knew, would never return whether he succeeded in liberating Sparrow from the hell hole or not. The excessive damage had been permanently done.


End file.
